


In città zero gradi

by kuma_cla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, what if in cui gli americani usano i gradi celsius come il resto del mondo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma_cla/pseuds/kuma_cla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicembre, New York. Mentre le feste si avvicinano e i bollettini meteo non fanno altro che parlare della terribile tempesta di neve Chione, Annabeth capisce di non essere sua madre, Piper decide di mettersi in gioco, Leo trova finalmente qualcuno con cui condividere i propri sogni e Nico scopre che può essere ancora felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo anno che partecipo al Big Bang Italia e la prima volta che pubblico su AO3, spero di aver fatto tutto correttamente.  
> \- La storia non è necessariamente ambientata nel 2015, va bene un qualsiasi anno in cui il 27 novembre cade di venerdì. Ogni capitolo è autoconclusivo ma le storyline dei personaggi sono intrecciate (quindi per avere il quadro completo di tutto occorre arrivare all'ultimo).  
> \- Il titolo è lo stesso del libro di Daniel Glattauer ma non ci sono altre somiglianze.  
> \- Non sono mai stata a New York quindi le descrizioni e le informazioni potrebbero non essere del tutto corrette. I luoghi citati, i locali e le strade, comunque, esistono veramente.  
> \- La Maersk è un gruppo danese che si occupa soprattutto di trasporto marittimo ed è il più grande armatore di navi mercantili al mondo; Gensler è uno studio di architetti che ha effettivamente gli uffici nel Rockfeller Center e il progetto citato esiste veramente; il New York Mercantile Exchange è il principale mercato mondiale per futures ed options su petrolio, minerali, gas naturali.  
> \- Drexcode è un sito che permette di noleggiare abiti firmati.  
> \- Frame e Architectural Record sono due riviste di architettura.  
> \- La scena in cui Annabeth e Percy si incontrano al party di Era è ripresa dalla scena in cui Meredith e Derek (Gray’s Anatomy) scoprono di lavorare nello stesso ospedale (ecco perché è così bella e ci sono dei dialoghi), mentre il punto in cui Annabeth parla di sua madre è ripreso da una commedia romantica di cui non ricordo il titolo.  
> \- Mrs. O’Leary, canonicamente parlando, dovrebbe essere un mastino.  
> \- Su tumblr una volta ho trovato un headcanon bellissimo di Annabeth che ascolta audiolibri e da allora non riesco più a non inserirlo. Lo stesso per Sally scrittrice.  
> \- Ci sono diversi riferimenti al canon verse e spero di non essere andata ooc ;_;

**Capitolo primo**

 

( _27 novembre_ )

La tequila brucia nella gola, ma le dà la sfrontatezza per sostenere lo sguardo dello sconosciuto con il maglione blu – affascinante e impertinente, una combinazione che stuzzica la sua curiosità.

L'uomo è arrivato dopo di lei, insieme ad una folata di vento freddo che l'ha fatta rabbrividire, e si è diretto con passo sicuro verso il bancone togliendosi il parka e salutando con confidenza il barista. Si è seduto sul lato opposto rispetto a dove si trova lei e, senza nemmeno attendere, ha fatto leva sulla superficie lucida per sporgersi e servirsi da solo. È stato in quel momento, mentre lui prendeva uno dei bicchieri appena usciti dalla lavastoviglie e lei portava alle labbra il suo mezzo vuoto, che i loro sguardi si sono incrociati.

L'uomo sembra gradire la vista o quanto meno esserne interessato, non occorre essere particolarmente perspicaci per accorgersene e in ogni caso lei è sempre stata molto brava a comprendere le persone. E per quanto la riguarda, trova che lo sconosciuto abbia degli occhi davvero belli e dei capelli tra cui vorrebbe passare le mani per verificare se sono morbidi come sembrano, per non parlare delle spalle da nuotatore.

Un altro sorso di tequila e prende la sua decisione: non è la prima notte che passa a New York, ma è la prima in cui ha un appartamento intestato a suo nome e ha intenzione di iniziare quel nuovo capitolo della sua vita in grande stile. È un giovane architetto con un nuovo lavoro che le frutteràsoldi e prestigio e non intende trascorrere quella notte da sola.

L'uomo sembra aver intuito le sue intenzioni, perché nello stesso momento in cui lei lascia i soldi sul bancone lo fa anche lui e insieme raggiungono l'uscita.

Non appena l'aria fredda di quella notte di fine novembre le pizzica le guance, si chiede se stia facendo la cosa giusta, se sia saggio portarsi a casa uno sconosciuto attraente ma pur sempre uno sconosciuto.

Non ha il tempo per continuare quelle riflessioni, perché l'uomo la bacia e tutto il resto perde importanza. Dischiude le labbra, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo; finalmente può scoprire se i capelli sono morbidi come sembrano e la risposta è _anche di più_.

 

( _28 novembre_ )

Si sveglia con un braccio intorpidito e ci mette qualche minuto per ricordare dove si trova. A quel punto si accorge che al suo fianco, nel suo letto c'è uno sconosciuto e sono entrambi nudi.

Dopo un primo momento di stordimento, ricorda anche che la notte precedente ha bevuto quanto basta per aver il coraggio di portarsi a casa l'uomo con il maglione blu. Un comportamento irrazionale e per questo non da lei, ma Piper ne sarebbe veramente orgogliosa e non c'è dubbio che ne sia decisamente valsa la pena. Forse perché è mattina o forse perché è ancora intontita, decide che continuare ad essere irrazionale per un altro po' non può farle male per cui cede al desiderio della sera prima e gli passa una mano tra i capelli. Sotto il suo tocco l'uomo mugugna qualcosa e non volendo svegliarlo decide di alzarsi.

La mente corre per un istante al suo vecchio studio di architettura e a suo padre, ma il contatto con il pavimento e la temperatura fuori dal piumone la fanno rabbrividire, ricordandole di non essere più a San Francisco e di aver appena iniziato un nuovo capitolo della sua vita.

Apre una delle valigie con cui è arrivata e la ricerca è subito fruttuosa (in fondo è stata lei ad aver sistemato i vestiti e chiunque la conosca sa che fa sempre le cose con criterio), per cui si dirige in cucina, passando prima per il bagno per rinfrescarsi. Lo specchio le rimanda l'immagine di una giovane donna un po' stropicciata, con un accenno di occhiaie e i capelli arruffati, ma nel tepore delle sua felpa Annabeth non se ne cura e procede lungo il corridoio raccogliendo i ricci in una coda.

La cucina è un trionfo di acciaio e innovazionitecnologiche, ma è desolatamente vuota: le sue poche stoviglie, infatti, sono ancora in uno degli scatoloni e mancano gli ingredienti. Potràaver perso la battaglia ma non di certo la guerra: se ne torna in camera intenzionata a vestirsi per raggiungere il primo Starbucks, ma una volta entrata scopre che l'affascinante sconosciuto ha approfittato della sua assenza per occupare entrambe le piazze del letto. Inoltre ora è decisamente sveglio e questo significa una sola cosa: chiarire la situazione.

«Buongiorno» la saluta «Ti dispiace se uso il bagno?»

Gli indica la porta e il secondo dopo è sparito nell'altra stanza e a lei non resta che aspettarlo per affrontare il discorso. La cosa un po' la imbarazza, ma va fatta.

«Non ho russato, vero...?» le chiede qualche minuto dopo tornando in camera e sforzandosi senza successo di ricordare il suo nome. Non ci resta troppo male, in fondo nemmeno lei ricorda il suo; sono pari. Inoltre forse non si sono nemmeno presentati quella notte, troppo occupati a baciarsi e a spogliarsi. La memoria le provoca un brivido lungo la schiena.

«Annabeth».

«Annabeth» ripete con un sorriso allungando una mano «Io sono Percy».

La stretta dell'uomo è decisa e calda, piacevole. Quando il contatto termina quasi le dispiace.

«No, non hai russato» risponde «Ma quando dormi sbavi».

La sua replica è «Oh» e in qualche modo questo la fa sorridere e la distrae dal suo proposito, perché invece di dirgli che ciò è successo quella notte è destinato a non ripetersi gli notifica che sta andando a farsi una doccia per poi uscire e cercare uno Starbucks o qualcosa del genere.

L'uomo annuisce, chinandosi su di lei, e l'unica cosa a cui Annabeth riesce a pensare è che il caffè può aspettare. Però prima, ricorda con un impeto di responsabilità, bisogna chiarire.

«A proposito di stanotte» inizia, ma Percy è ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e la interrompe.

«Sì, è stato bellissimo e sì, potremmo rifarlo di tanto in tanto».

«Non...» e ancora una volta non riesce a concludere la frase. La cosa però non le dispiace troppo e al diavolo la responsabilità. Può pensarci dopo e prolungare il divertimento di quella notte ancora per qualche ora.

«L'idea di fare la doccia mi piace molto».

Annabeth gli circonda il collo con le braccia e a quel punto anche la doccia può attendere: lo trascina con sé sul letto e lo bacia.

 

Lostridio del campanello si insinua tra le loro risate, ricordando ad Annabeth che esiste un mondo fuori dal suo nuovo appartamento. Senza averne veramente la voglia (per un istante, infatti, è tentata di ignorare chiunque sia alla porta e restare seduta sul pavimento con Percy) si alza e va ad aprire, scoprendo che si tratta di un corriere.

Si domanda se recentemente abbia fatto qualche acquisto su Amazon, poi nota la fodera e il nome stampato sul tessuto plasticato (Drexcode) e con profondo orrore realizza di essersi completamente dimenticata del party di Era.

«Può dirmi che ore sono?» domanda al corriere, mentre firma la ricevuta.

«Le cinque e mezza» risponde il ragazzo consegnandole l'abito.

Prima di tornare in salotto prende un respiro profondo. _Le cinque e mezza_. Può ancora farcela, devo solo congedare Percy: con lui in casa non riuscirebbe a prepararsi. Non fatica, infatti, ad immaginare gli innumerevoli modi con cui l'uomo la rallenterebbe e si pente di averlo fatto perché sono un'alternativa molto più allettante alla serata che la aspetta.

Caccia dalla mente il pensiero delle piacevoli ore che potrebbero ancora trascorrere insieme e lo raggiunge. Farlo arrivare alla porta è un'operazione che le richiede meno tempo di quanto pensasse; Percy la ascolta, recupera scarpe e giacca e la saluta con un bacio veloce che la porta a detestare Era e i suoi party ancora di più di quanto già non faccia.

Senza la presenza dell'uomo, l'appartamento diventa improvvisamente vuoto e freddo, ma Annabeth scuote il capo, cacciando quell'impressione. Insieme hanno trascorso delle piacevolissime ore e non hanno solo fatto sesso, hanno anche parlato e riso e condiviso un certo grado di intimità completamente inaspettato e lei ha apprezzato tutto ciò, ma Percy rimane uno sconosciuto ed è il momento di chiudere quella parentesi e tornare ad essere la persona responsabile che è.

Mentre cerca lo scatolone in cui ha riposto le cose per il bagno, si accorge però di un biglietto che prima non c'era. O meglio, di uno scontrino. Prendendolo in mano scopre che si tratta del numero di telefono di Percy e per quanto lui sia un estraneo e il piano originario fosse quello di trascorrerci la notte e poi non vederlo più, decide di tenerlo.

Sorride ed entra nella sua nuova e tecnologica doccia, considerando che quel nuovo capitolo della sua vita è iniziato decisamente bene.

 

Percy le si avvicina da dietro e rivolge un cenno di saluto al suo interlocutore, quindi si china verso di lei, chiedendole a bassa voce di seguirlo.

Dovrebbe ignorarlo. Ma ignorare Percy, ha scoperto, è una cosa molto difficile da mettere in pratica. Si scusa con il direttore di Frame e segue il ragazzo in fondo alla stanza, accanto alle ampie vetrate che si affacciano sullo skyline di New York. In un'altra occasione apprezzerebbe la visuale, in quel momento però riesce solo a vedere il proprio riflesso e quello di Percy.

«Perseus Jackson» inizia con aria seria e decisa. Intende andare dritta al punto, chiarire come stanno le cose e non lasciargli il tempo di reagire: è un buon piano, peccato che l’altro la interrompa subito con molta disinvoltura.

«Perseus Jackson? Stamattina ero Percy e ora sono Perseus Jackson?»

«Perseus Jackson» riprende imperterrita «Fingeremo che non sia mai successo».

«Che cosa, il fatto che sei venuta a letto con me o che prima hai fatto finta di non conoscermi?»

Annabeth sente il sangue affluirle al volto e stringe il bicchiere che tiene in mano.

«No. Non sono più la donna del bar e tu non sei quel tipo. La cosa non è mai successa, capisci?»

«Capisco» conferma lui con un'espressione però che le fa dubitare che abbia davvero compreso. Infatti continua con tono melodrammatico: «Ti sei approfittata di me ed ora vuoi dimenticare».

«Io non mi sono affatto –» ribatte, trattenendo a stento l'incredulità.

«Ero ubriaco, vulnerabile e affascinate e tu te ne sei approfittata» la interrompe nuovamente e Annabeth inizia ad essere stanca di quelle interruzioni.

«Ero io ad essere ubriaca e tu non sei poi così affascinante» replica, sforzandosi di apparire distaccata e superiore. Cosa che le risulta un po' difficile perché il completo blu scuro che l'uomo sta indossando gli sta davvero bene, nonostante non lo avrebbe mai detto un tipo da alta sartoria. Inoltre ha ben impresso nella memoria ogni momento trascorso insieme.

«Forse non oggi» le concede «Ma ieri sera ero molto affascinante, lo sappiamo bene entrambi. Avevo il mio bellissimo maglione blu e tu te ne sei approfittata. Approfittatrice».

«Non me ne sono approfittata!» ripete e non sa nemmeno perché gli stia ancora dando corda.

«Ti va di farlo di nuovo? Stasera?» chiede Percy «Preferisci venerdì?»

«No! Tu sei il figlio di Poseidone ed io la figlia di Atena» gli dice, ricordando l’agghiacciante momento in cui sono stati presentati. Un secondo prima stava sorseggiando champagne in compagnia di Reyna, sua cara amica da alcuni anni, e quello successivo stringeva la mano all’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di trovare lì.

«E allora?»

«I nostri genitori si detestano» risponde prontamente e con il tono di chi sta sottolineando un’ovvietà. In competizione dai tempi del college, la rivalità tra i due si è inasprita al punto da poter a mala pena sopportare la presenza l'uno dell'altra nel momento in cui la donna ha ottenuto la carica di amministratore delegato del New York Mercantile Exhange, carica ambita anche da Poseidone.

«Ripeto: e allora?»

«Come fai a non... Smettila di guardarmi così».

«Così come?» chiede lui fingendo di non capire. In quel preciso istante Annabeth lo prenderebbe a sberle. O lo bacerebbe. O entrambe le cose.

«Come se mi avessi visto nuda» sussurra, arrossendo.

«Ma io ti ho vista nuda» replica lui, sorridendo. Per un istante rimane abbagliata dal suo sorriso e dalla luminositàdei suoi occhi, ma torna velocemente alla realtà.

«Perseus Jackson, tutto ciò è inappropriato».

 

( _29 novembre_ )

_Le endorfine sono neurotrasmettitori di natura peptidica prodotti nel lobo anteriore dell'ipofisi e hanno proprietà analgesiche e fisiologiche simili a quelle della morfina e dell'oppio. Vengono rilasciate durante l'esercizio fisico e provocano una sensazione di euforia._

Non è chiaro nemmeno lei come faccia a sapere delle endorfine, deve averlo letto da qualche parte e riesumato il ricordo. Probabilmente si tratta di una reminiscenza del liceo, sì deve trattarsi di quello. Ogni tanto le capita, ha una mente curiosa e una buona memoria.

In ogni caso, _endorfine_. È quella l'unica cosa importante. Non l'uomo con il maglione blu. _Endorfine_. Non c'è spazio per Perseus Jackson.

Più però si impone di non pensare a lui, più il ricordo della sera prima e, peggio, quello della notte precedente si fanno vividi nella sua mente.

Impreca mentre rallenta, i polmoni che si espandono e si contraggono furiosamente avidi di ossigeno. Inspira a lungo e l'aria è così fredda che quasi brucia; si concentra su questo per distrarsi e ha sulle labbra il nome della sua amica quando si accorge che questa non è al suo fianco come credeva.

Si volta e non la trova, si guarda quindi perplessa attorno e dopo qualche secondo finalmente la vede spuntare dietro la curva. Piper sta procedendo lentamente ( _sta arrancando_ ) e ha sul volto un'espressione buffa, a metà strada tra la determinazione e l'agonia.

Quando alla fine Annabeth viene raggiunta, il suo respiro si è quasi regolarizzato, mentre l'altra donna sembra sul punto di sputare un polmone.

Piper resta per qualche secondo con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, poi ne posa una all'altezza della milza e la guarda.

«Si può sapere che ti è preso?» le chiede «Ad un certo punto ti sei messa a correre come se dovessi vincere i cento metri. Ieri sera non avevi il ricevimento, a che ora sei tornata? Come fai ad avere tutte queste energie?»

«Scusa» replica, provando un altro moto di irritazione nei confronti di Percy ( _Perseus_ si corregge) che ancora monopolizza la sua attenzione – e qualcosa le suggerisce che sarà così ancora per molto tempo.

Con l'altra mano Piper fa cenno di lasciar perdere, che non importa, e si dirige verso la prima panchina.

«Racconta tutto e fai che il mio risveglio ne sia valso la pena» le dice.

Dieci minuti dopo, però, il suo commento è lo stesso di Percy: _e allora?_

«Tu non sei tua madre e lui non è Poseidone» continua imperterrita, scuotendo il capo in segno di disapprovazione prima di esprimere la volontà di tornare a casa.

Nel tentativo di schiarirsi la mente, Annabeth resta a correre per un'altra mezz'ora dopo che Piper se n'è andata, ma non ottiene il risultato sperato perché il pensiero di Percy (per quanto si sforzi di chiamarlo Perseus per mantenere le distanze, nella sua mente è solo e sempre Percy) continua a tormentarla.

Trascorre il resto della domenica tra gli scatoloni nel suo nuovo appartamento, ma non è serena.

 

( _30 novembre_ )

«Questi dove li metto?» chiede Piper indicando i libri sul fondo dello scatolone che ha quasi finito di svuotare. Ora ne restano solo altri cinque.

«Qui c’è posto» le dice Reyna «Secondo e terzo scaffale. Li vuole in ordine per autore. Era per autore, vero?»

«Sì» risponde Annabeth dalla stanza per gli ospiti che ha deciso di trasformare nel suo studio «Quando finite venite ad aiutarmi?»

Dieci minuti dopo stanno tutte e tre cercando di sollevare la scrivania per posizionarla sotto la finestra da cui si scorge il Sarah Roosvelt Park, ma ogni sforzo sembra inutile.

«Ci vorrebbe un uomo, qui» commenta Piper.

«Non iniziare» la avvisa Annabeth, intuendo subito dove l’amica voglia andare a parare.

«Mi sono persa qualcosa?» chiede Reyna, spostando la lunga treccia che le è caduta sulla spalla. La scrivania nel frattempo viene faticosamente collocata al suo posto.

«Le ha persino dato il suo numero di telefono e lei non gli ha ancora scritto» le spiega Piper, iniziando a raccontarle di quanto la loro amica sia crudele nei confronti del povero Percy («Sedotto e abbandonato, capisci?») come se lei non fosse lì ad ascoltare, fino a quando Annabeth non decide che è giunto il momento di cambiare l'oggetto della conversazione.

«Parlando di cose più serie, com'è andato il tuo colloquio?»

«Benissimo» replica Piper sedendosi per terra perché parte dell'arredamento non è ancora arrivato, sedie e poltrone comprese «Cioè male, ma benissimo».

«Com’è possibile?» domanda Reyna, aggrottando un sopracciglio e appoggiandosi al bordo della scrivania.

«È andato male perché mi sono agitata e non ho fatto un buon colloquio. Ma allo stesso tempo benissimo perché l'ho rincontrato».

«Lo sconosciuto che ieri mattina ti ha presa al volo?» domanda la mora, l’ombra di un sorriso ad incresparle le labbra mentre ricorda il messaggio vocale del giorno precedente inviato dall’amica poco dopo l’accaduto.

«Sì, esatto proprio lui» continua Piper con entusiasmo «E so anche il suo nome. Si chiama Jason Grace».

Qualcosa nella mente di Annabeth scatta.

«Jason... Grace» ripete, guardando Reyna «Non è il nome del tuo ex? È lui?»

Mentre l'altra annuisce, Piper, nonostante la carnagione olivastra, sbianca e con una mano inizia a giocare con la piuma che porta intrecciata ai capelli. Entrambe le donne capiscono subito che qualcosa non va ed è così evidente che persino una persona poco attenta ai dettagli se ne sarebbe resa conto; nel loro caso, nessuna delle due lo è, anzi. Annabeth, inoltre, la conosce da più anni, la loro amicizia risale ai tempi del college quando entrambe studiavano a Los Angeles e nelle pause dallo studio raggiungevano Santa Monica Beach. Per questo motivo sa dire che Piper è solita fare così in due situazioni completamente diverse: quando ha mente occupata e quando è a disagio e insicura di sé. Nel primo caso lascia scivolare le dita sulla piuma distrattamente, nel secondo la tormenta proprio come in quel momento.

«È stato tempo fa» ricorda Reyna, che si è lasciata con l’uomo di comune accordo alcuni anni prima «Non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra. Grande feeling lavorativo, ma dal punto di vista sentimentale un disastro» e poi aggiunge «Per cui Piper, se ti interessa fatti avanti. La cosa non mi dà per niente fastidio, anzi. Siamo rimasti buoni amici e so che non si vede con nessuna».

«Sei sicura?» domanda la donna con voce ancora incerta.

«Assolutamente» replica, guardandola dritta negli occhi per convincerla «Piuttosto, parliamo del lavoro. Adesso cosa pensi di fare?»

«Non ne ho idea. Suppongo però che mi troverò un lavoro come barista o qualcosa del genere. Non è che sia al verde, mio padre continua a trasferire soldi sul mio conto corrente, ma mi dispiace non aver ancora trovato la mia strada. Tu sei il direttore finanziario della American Airlines e Annabeth lavora allo studio Gensler. Mi sembra di star sprecando il mio tempo».

«Non è sempre facile come nel mio caso, che sapevo di voler diventare architetto già a dodici anni. Di solito è molto più complicato» la rassicura la padrona di casa «Pensa a Reyna che ha cambiato, quanti lavori hai cambiato? Due?»

«Tre. Ti dimentichi sempre dell’anno alla Circe Spa».

«Giusto, la Circe Spa» rammenta Annabeth «Hai un sacco di talenti, Piper. Con un po' di pazienza troverai anche tu la tua strada, non temere, l'importante è non arrendersi. Ti interessa ancora il giornalismo?»

 

( _4 dicembre_ )

Mentre srotola una planimetria, Annabeth prova a concentrarsi sull'incarico ma continua a ripensare alla domanda che Piper le ha posto qualche ora prima durante la sua pausa pranzo («Qual è il vero problema?») e alla risposta che le ha dato (cioè la solita), alla quale l'amica non crede, convinta che si tratti solo di una scusa.

Piper come sempre si è rivelata essere un'osservatrice attenta, intuendo che sotto ci sia dell'altro, e Annabeth pur negando difronte a lei, deve ammettere a se stessa che è vero. Per giorni ha continuato a ripetersi che l'unico vero motivo per cui non vuole avere niente a che fare con Percy è la rivalità tra Atena e Poseidone, il che non è falso, ma non è nemmeno il solo.

Si trova al settimo piano del GE Building, esattamente dove voleva essere, ha il lavoro dei suoi sogni, sulla scrivania il progetto dell'High Performance Research Computing Center dell'Università di Priceton e la possibilità di fare carriera. La sua vita è lontana dall'essere completa e realizzata, ma in quel momento, in quel preciso momento, è perfetta, è come avrebbe voluto che fosse – _è in Avenue of the Americas_. Quando la Annabeth adolescente pensava ai suoi trent'anni era così che se li immaginava e la presenza di un uomo non era preventivata allora e non lo è nemmeno adesso perché non ne ha bisogno. Non le occorre qualcuno al suo fianco in quel preciso periodo della sua vita e, soprattutto, non vuole innamorarsi, non vuole ciò che questo comporta, non vuole tornare in quello stato, appena capace di riaffiorare quanto basta per svolgere le normali attività. Il ricordo di Luke balugina per un attimo nella sua mente, ma lo caccia con decisione.

Non che sia innamorata di Percy Jackson o se ne stia innamorando, nulla del genere, nemmeno lontanamente, ma ragionando per periodi ipotetici allora potrebbe ammettere che non lo vuole vedere proprio per evitare l'eventualità che questo accada. Se non gli permette di avvicinarsi non corre alcun rischio e i piani fatti per la propria vita non vengono stravolti. Senza contare che sta parlando del _figlio di Poseidone_ , come se potesse davvero mai esserci qualcosa tra loro due – oltre a quello che già c'è stato e a cui si impone di non pensare per non deconcentrarsi.

Percy Jackson è solo una distrazione passeggera senza alcuna importanza. È stato molto piacevole (e disastrosamente avventato) trascorrere una notte e parte del giorno successivo insieme, ma si è trattato un incontro isolato senza alcun futuro – come poteva sapere che era il figlio dell’acerrimo rivale di sua madre?

L'uomo presto perderà interesse nei suoi confronti, ne è certa, per cui non vale la pena sprecare tempo ed energie rimuginando sull'accaduto.

Osserva la planimetria, concentrandosi sul lavoro. Sua madre ne sarebbe orgogliosa.

 

( _8 dicembre_ )

Con una pacata voce maschile negli auricolari intenta a leggerle Anna Karenina, Annabeth scende dal vagone e segue il flusso di persone che si dirige verso l'uscita senza prestare troppa attenzione all'ambiente che la circonda. Quando però raggiunge i tornelli, si accorge che accanto a lei c'è Percy e le si gela il sangue nelle vene – _o forse il contrario?_ La speranza che lui non l'abbia notata non dura nemmeno un secondo, perché l'uomo si volta alla sua destra e la vede, aprendosi in un sorriso solare ( _troppo solare_ ) che non viene ricambiato.

«Annabeth!» la saluta con aria giovale.

«Perseus» replica lei, oltrepassando i tornelli e cercando una via di fuga qualsiasi. L'audio libro, nel frattempo, continua a funzionare e Vronskij cade da cavallo durante una gara.

«Percy» la corregge «Nemmeno mia madre mi chiama Perseus».

«Come preferisci. È stato un piacere incontrarti, ora se non ti dispiace io devo andare».

«Oh sì, certo. Un piacere anche per me».

Intenzionata a mettere quanta più distanza tra se stessa e l'uomo, Annabeth si affretta ad uscire dalla metropolitana. Cammina con passo svelto, cercando inutilmente di concentrarsi sull'audiolibro che sembra aver improvvisamente perso ogni attrattiva.

Una decina di metri dopo, però, Percy è ancora dietro di lei e il sospetto che la stia seguendo le balena nelle mente offuscando ogni buon senso, tanto che ad un certo punto si ferma e si volta, cogliendolo in flagrante – o almeno così crede. L'uomo infatti dista pochi passi; lo guarda con aria accusatoria e lui deve intuire i suoi pensieri perché le si ferma accanto e si giustifica.

«Non ti sto seguendo. Abito a un isolato di distanza» e vedendola non del tutto convinta aggiunge «Se vuoi ti faccio vedere».

Arrabbiata più con se stessa per aver ceduto ad un comportamento così irrazionale che con lui per essere, beh, per essere semplicemente lui, Annabeth si sistema la borsa sulla spalla e procede per la sua strada senza più voltarsi. La sensazione che Percy, sorridendo, l'abbia seguita con lo sguardo fino a quando non ha raggiunto il suo portone non la lascia nemmeno una volta raggiunto il suo appartamento.

C'è qualcosa negli occhi verdi dell'uomo che la destabilizza e le fa desiderare cose che si era detta non volere e di cui non aver assolutamente bisogno. Per quanto si ripeta che Percy Jackson è una distrazione passeggera a cui lei può benissimo resistere, il sospetto che forse non sia così si insinua nella sua mente e inizia a tormentarla senza lasciarle più pace. Soprattutto perché da qualche nel suo appartamento c’è ancora lo scontrino su cui le ha scritto il numero.

 

( _11 dicembre_ )

«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» gli chiede, allibita. Che Reyna fosse a conoscenza della sua presenza e abbia complottato con Piper per farli incontrare? No, poco probabile, la donna è bloccata a letto con l'influenza e non poteva sapere che lui ci sarebbe stato. Semplicemente, Perseus Jackson è diventato una persecuzione. Prima la metropolitana, poi la piscina ( _perché non poteva non incontrarlo mezzo nudo in piscina –_ con tutte le piscine che ci sono a Manhattan) e ora la galleria d’arte.

«Sono stato invitato» replica lui senza perdere il sorriso, nuovamente impeccabile in completo da sera nero che non avrebbe mai detto che un uomo come lui avrebbe indossato – _e invece_ «Conosco Nico Di Angelo e Rachel, l’artista, è una mia amica».

« _Ovviamente_ » ribatte lei, prima di lasciarlo per recuperare uno flûteda uno dei camerieri. Quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una piacevole serata, si è trasformata nel giro di pochi minuti in una vera e propria agonia, perché ormai lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che finché lei resterà lì non la lascerà in pace e le sue previsioni, come al solito, risultano esatte.

È già passata un'ora da quando lei e Reyna sono arrivate, sessanta minuti in cui ha continuato ad avvertire una fastidiosa sensazione alla base della nuca, come un prurito, e Percy Jackson ne è la causa. Per tutto il tempo, infatti, non ha fatto altro che sentire il suo sguardo su di sé – e combattere contro l'impulso di girarsi. Impulso che in quel preciso momento, mentre Reyna sta salutando Nico Di Angelo, ha la meglio.

Quando si volta, però, di lui non c'è traccia. Dovrebbe esserne sollevata, invece scopre di essere contrariata se non addirittura delusa. Allunga la mano verso il vassoio di uno dei camerieri per prendere un altro flûte e lo svuota immediatamente del suo contenuto, restituendolo con malcelata stizza: le sue stesse reazioni alla presenza (o in questo caso all'assenza) di Percy la irritano perché contraddicono le sue intenzioni. Non vuole avere più nulla a che fare con l'uomo, eppure non riesce a fare a meno di lui: ha trovato estremamente fastidioso essere osservata per tutta la serata ma allo stesso tempo anche lusinghiero, tanto da non poter sopportare di non essere più al centro delle sue attenzioni, _tanto da iniziare cercarlo tra gli invitati_. Annabeth non accetta una simile insubordinazione del proprio corpo ( _del proprio cuore_ , direbbe Piper) nei confronti della sua stessa volontà, tuttavia non può fare a meno di spostarsi nelle altre sale e di scorrere con lo sguardo tra le persone presenti. Avvista Persefone Di Angelo in compagnia di quella che intuisce essere sua madre e persino quello che, secondo le descrizioni di Piper, dovrebbe essere Jason Grace e che ricorda aver già incrociato al party di Era; per alcuni interminabili minuti si trova perfino incastrata con un giornalista di Architectural Record, incontro che in un’altra occasione avrebbe sicuramente trovato interessante, ma che in quel momento è solo noioso.

Quando finalmente lo trova, Percy è in compagnia di una giovane donna dalla ribelle chioma rossa (Rachel Elizabeth Dare) con la quale sembra davvero in intimità e che deve avergli raccontato qualcosa di divertente, perché lui sta ridendo ed è una di quelle sue risate che raggiungono lo sguardo e sono contagiose. Le ricorda bene nonostante abbia trascorso con lui solo mezza giornata – è un notte, ma non conta, era impegnati a fare altro come la mattina successiva. Inoltre nota con fastidio che sono vicini, troppo vicini. Le ha detto che è un'amica, ma Annabeth prova l'irrazionale impulso di separarli e la cosa la turba profondamente.

Prima che Percy si accorga di essere osservato e la scopra in flagrante, Annabeth decide di andarsene non solo dalla sala ma dall'intera galleria. Riconosce che si tratta di una reazione un po' esagerata dal momento che sono giorni che ripete di non voler avere nulla a che fare con lui, tuttavia si sforza di non pensarci troppo. Reprime la riflessione in un angolo della sua mente e a Reyna dice di avere mal di testa e non sentirsi troppo bene. L'amica si offre di accompagnarla a casa, ma Annabeth non vuole rovinarle la serata per cui recuperato il cappotto chiama un taxi.

Lo attende all'esterno, incurante dell'aria gelida e della neve che inizia fioccare leggera, e quando la macchina accosta davanti a lei una decina di minuti dopo il freddo che avrebbe dovuto aiutarla a schiarirsi le idee, che avrebbe dovuto permetterle di studiare con obiettività l'intera situazione e di prendere le distanze non ha fatto il suo lavoro. Tra sé e sé impreca.

Da quando ha conosciuto Percy, non riesce più ad essere obiettiva e razionale come un tempo e questo la fa arrabbiare e la spaventa al tempo stesso. Sua madre le ha sempre detto che la mente non deve essere vittima del cuore, _mai_ , in nessun momento. Quando accade, non ne viene mai nulla di buono. Per anni ha ascoltato i suoi rari consigli e seguito il suo esempio, _per anni_.

_Chissà cosa direbbe se scoprisse che ho fallito_ , pensa con un sospiro: mentre il taxi la riporta a casa, Annabeth finalmente ammette a se stessa che Percy Jackson le piace, ma non si sente meglio. Tutto quello non era previsto e non sopporta non seguire i piani.

 

( _13 dicembre_ )

«Non so cosa tu stia aspettando» le dice Piper dall'altra parte del telefono la mattina seguente «È chiaro che lui è interessato a te e che tu sei, non negarlo, interessata a lui. Se stai per dirmi che i vostri genitori si detestano, sappi che questa scusa non è valida e che non ti credo».

«E tu, con Jason, cosa stai aspettando?» le domanda dispettosa.

«Non è la stessa cosa. Jason è concentrato sul lavoro, ha un sacco di responsabilità e...»

«E?» la incalza.

«E non è di me e Jason che si sta parlando, ma di te e Percy. Non glissare e scrivigli. Digli che vuoi uscire con lui» ribatte l'amica «Se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io per te».

Annabeth non è per nulla convinta, ma la voce di Piper è decisa nonostante abbia ancora la febbre e alla fine, dopo aver esitato ancora un po', cerca lo scontrino su cui lui aveva scritto il suo numero e segue il consiglio dell’amica. _Sei libero oggi pomeriggio?_ digita e invia senza pensarci un secondo di più. Percy le risponde affermativamente una ventina di minuti dopo, aggiungendo che passerà lui a prenderla alle quattro. Per un po' Annabeth fissa lo schermo del telefono, disorientata: non credeva che avrebbe davvero accettato, in fondo sono settimane che cerca di evitarlo, un'altra persona avrebbe rinunciato molto tempo prima – ma lui non è un’altra persona, è Perseus Jackson, trent’anni di scompigliati capelli corvini e modi fin troppo disinvolti.

Trascorre le ore che la separano dall'incontro controllandoi termini di un contratto di appalto, ma fatica a concentrarsi e deve rileggere più volte i paragrafi prima che acquistino un senso. Non sa cosa aspettarsi da quel pomeriggio che trascorreranno insieme ed è più nervosa di quanto le piaccia ammettere. Quando finalmente arriva il momento di uscire di casa, Annabeth prende un respiro profondo e apre il portone di ingresso, scoprendo che Percy è già lì ad attenderla.

«Sapevo che avresti accettato» commenta l'uomo e lei lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio «Ci sono voluti solo sedici giorni, ma ho avuto ragione» continua «Sono curioso però. Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

«Mi sono lasciata convincere dalla mia amica Piper».

«Mi sta già simpatica».

Suo malgrado, Annabeth sorride e sente la tensione scivolare lentamente via mentre percorrono Nortfolk Street fino a raggiungere Doughnut Plant («Qui fanno alcune delle migliori ciambelle che io abbia mai mangiato. Non puoi vivere nel Lower East Side e non averne provata nemmeno una»).

Temeva ci sarebbero stati silenzi imbarazzati, invece entrambi sembrano a proprio agio con la presenza dell'altro – _come se fossero nati per stare insieme_ , ma cancella subito il pensiero. Ridono, scherzano e Annabeth si trova inevitabilmente difronte alla realtà, la stessa che ha cercato di negare: tra loro c'è chimica, c'è stata sin dal primo momento e c'è ancora nonostante nelle settimane precedenti abbia più volte cercato di allontanare l'uomo. Deve ammetterlo, le era mancato tutto quello. Lui, loro, il modo in cui riescono a portare avanti la conversazione anche se apparentemente non sembrano avere nulla in comune. La irrita e allo stesso tempo la affascina il modo che Percy ha di vedere e affrontare il mondo, ma soprattutto è terrificante come l’uomo le stia piano piano entrando sotto pelle dopo solo qualche chiacchiera. Sta accadendo esattamente ciò che temeva eppure non sta facendo nulla per impedirlo; come se davvero potesse – ora lo ha capito.

Sono le sette di sera e, dopo aver attraversato il Sarah Roosevelt Park e aver fatto un giro tra le strade di Little Italy, Percy la porta da Beauty & Essex, un ristorante in Essex Street letteralmente dietro casa sua. Sono seduti ad uno dei tavolini del locale con due calici di vino quando finiscono per parlare dei loro genitori.

Percy le racconta di come sua madre lo abbia cresciuto da solo, dei doppi turni di lavoro, delle gite a Montauk (le uniche vacanze che abbia mai fatto), della sua istruzione nelle scuole pubbliche. Poseidone è arrivato tardi nella sua vita, quando aveva vent’anni, ed è stato strano. Per tutto quel tempo aveva fatto a meno di una figura paterna e non se l'era cavata poi così male. Poi lui gli ha offerto un posto alla Maersk e si è detto _perché no?_ Per un periodo quindi ci ha provato: ha seguito dei corsi e poi ha indossato giacca e cravatta, interessandosi ai trasporti marittimi. È stato anche alcuni mesi in Danimarca, il paese d'origine della compagnia prima che suo padre acquistasse le quote di maggioranza e ne diventasse di fatto il proprietario; la sede storica rimane però a Copenaghen. Annabeth cerca di immaginarlo dietro ad una scrivania, ma fa fatica e Percy infatti le dice che quella vita non fa per lui. Poseidone lo ha accettato, aprendogli un conto in banca forse per rimediare agli anni perduti e chiedendogli solo di farsi vivo ogni tanto, come al party di Era. La prima cosa che ha fatto con i soldi di suo è stato saldare i debiti di sua madre e comprarle una casa nel Queens.

Annabeth non è solita parlare della propria famiglia, è un argomento che la spinge sulla difensiva e questa volta non è differente dalle altre, tuttavia qualcosa nel profilo dell'uomo accanto a lei le suggerisce che aprirsi non può farle male. Per qualche istante è in conflitto con se stessa, i muscoli delle spalle tesi e una vaga sensazione di ansia ad opprimerle il petto. Dal momento però in cui decide di raccontargli di suo padre e della sua nuova famiglia, sente la tensione sciogliersi. Ogni parola è un peso in meno e alla fine deve ammettere di sentirsi più leggera, un po' a disagio per aver svelato così tante cose su di sé ma meglio.

«E tua madre?» le chiede Percy dopo aver ascoltato con aria attenta e seria.

_Sua madre_. In confronto, parlare di Frederick Chase è stato semplice. Atena è la donna più intelligente e in gamba che lei abbia mai conosciuto, il suo modello, la sua rivale. In molti le hanno detto di essere la sua degna erede e di assomigliarle moltissimo non solo nella mente ma anche nell'aspetto. La rispetta, la stima, a suo modo le vuole bene e sa che anche Atena è affezionata a lei nonostante abbia rinunciato alla sua custodia quando era piccola, tuttavia non è semplice essere sua figlia. Essere in costante competizione è, alla lunga, sfiancante, per questo si è allontanata e ha scelto di eccellere in un ambito che sua madre non ha ancora preso in considerazione: l'architettura. Voleva qualcosa di tutto suo e ce l'ha fatta, ma il confronto con la donna che l'ha messa al mondo è sempre in agguato, è in ogni piccola cosa, in ogni singola scelta.

«Mia madre» rivela alla fine «Rappresenta quella voce nella mia testa che mi dice di fare sempre meglio. Di non accontentarmi di un bel voto se ne posso prenderne uno di più alto».

«Aspetta» la interrompe Percy «Hai preso un voto basso?»

 

( _15 dicembre_ )

Mentre esce dall'ufficio e prende l'ascensore Annabeth si sente emozionata all'idea di rivedere Percy e scuote il capo, disapprovando il suo stesso comportamento. Ma non può fare altro, perché ormai il cuore ha preso il sopravvento sul buon senso, per cui non le resta che lasciarsi andare e vedere dove quella storia la porterà.

L'uomo la aspetta davanti la grande pista di pattinaggio e non appena la individua tra le persone che entrano ed escono dal grattacielo sul suo volto compare un sorriso luminoso che questa volta viene ricambiato. Al suo fianco, si accorge, c’è un grande e peloso Terranova nero che attira le attenzioni di alcuni bambini.

«Annabeth, ti presento Mrs. O’Leary» le dice e il cane inizia ad annusarla, lasciandosi poi accarezzare e iniziando a scodinzolare.

«Ti dispiace se passiamo un secondo da mia madre?» le chiede mentre si stanno allontanando dal complesso del Rockfeller Center «Devo lasciarle Mrs. O’Leary perché al New York Aquarium sono a corto di personale e mi hanno chiesto se posso iniziare già domani. Mrs. O’Leary non gradisce restare da sola tutto il giorno. Mia madre ora non è in casa, ma aspetta il cane».

Annabeth, che all'inizio della frase si è irrigidita temendo che Percy le stesse proponendo di conoscere Sally Jackson, si rilassa e annuisce, seguendolo fino a quando non arrivano nel Queens. Non era ciò che si aspettava di fare quel pomeriggio: hanno dovuto prendere l’autobus, cambiare la metropolitana due volte e ad un certo punto l'uomo ha avuto una discussione con un poliziotto. Annabeth ha così avuto modo di scoprire che il figlio di Poseidone è insofferente alle regole e all'autorità, cosa che in realtà non la stupisce. Vederlo interagire con quell'agente è stato come assistere in slow motion ad un incidente stradale e per evitare problemi è dovuta intervenire lei; sul momento non è stata un’esperienza divertente, ma ripensandoci non può fare a meno di ridere.

L’abitazione della signora Jackson in Blofis è una monofamiliare che si sviluppa su due piani, con un portico, un garage e un piccolo giardino circondato da una staccionata bianca. Assomiglia a un po’ tutte le altre case che ha visto affacciarsi sulla quella strada e nel complesso il quartiere sembra un posto tranquillo in cui vivere. Non appena il cancello viene aperto, Mrs. O’Leary si precipita sul prato imbiancato e fino a quel momento senza impronte.

«Ti aspetto qui» dice a Percy, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, ma lui insiste e poco dopo è all’interno, seguita dal cane che scodinzola felice riconoscendo l’ambiente familiare. L’ingresso coincide con il salotto e l’ambiente è _caotico_ , ma è un caotico positivo. Ci sono tre librerie senza più spazio sugli scaffali, libri e riviste impilate su ogni superficie e alle pareti ci sono foto e quadri.

Raggiunge l’uomo in cucina, una bellissima cucina con un frigorifero enorme, e nonostante sia un po’ a disagio non può fare a meno di trovare confortevole la quella casa.

«Biscotti blu!» esclama Percy distraendosi dall'obiettivo della visita e precipitandosi sul piatto appoggiato sul tavolo, ignorando completamente il post it indirizzato a lui che gli vieta di toccare i dolci. Annabeth lo guarda perplessa, poi si accorge che i biscotti sono veramente blu e non sa bene che cosa pensare. Mentre allunga la mano per prenderne un altro, l'uomo le spiega che quella è una tradizione sua e di sua madre. All'inizio era l'originale modo di Sally Jackson di celebrare le occasioni speciali, il suo modo di dire che tutto è possibile: Percy riesce ad essere promosso all'anno successivo, i waffle possono essere blu. Con il tempo, poi, è diventata un'abitudine tanto che ancora adesso gli prepara cibo blu.

Mentre lui le racconta tutto questo, la porta di ingresso si apre e la padrona di casa li raggiunge in cucina, brontolando perché le zampe del cane non sono state pulite bene. Ha con sé diverse borse della spesa e sul tessuto del cappotto sono rimasti alcuni fiocchi di neve che iniziano velocemente a sciogliersi. Mrs. O’Leary sembra estasiata.

Annabeth si sente un po' morire perché quello è il tipo di situazione che avrebbe voluto evitare, ma la donna non sembra fare molto caso alla sua presenza. O meglio, non fa al caso al fatto che non si siano mai viste prima e si comporta con naturalezza; questo in qualche modo la aiuta a non sentirsi troppo a disagio.

«Percy, avevo anche lasciato un post it!» esclama con esasperazione, scuotendo il capo. I lunghi capelli castani ondeggiano sulle sue spalle e Annabeth nota che è davvero una bella donna.

«È stata lei» ribatte il figlio, indicandola, ma Sally non lo prende nemmeno in considerazione e si avvicina per controllare i biscotti.

«Beh, almeno si sono raffreddati» commenta e poi si rivolge a lei «Assaggiane pure uno. Tu puoi».

Annabeth in un'altra occasione probabilmente avrebbe rifiutato, desiderosa di andarsene al più presto, ma non capita tutti i giorni di poter mangiare dei biscotti blu e alla fine vince la curiosità.

«Volete un tè?» domanda poi la donna togliendosi il cappotto, ma Percy per fortuna scuote il capo.

«No, siamo passati solo per lasciarti Mrs. O’Leary».

«Scusa» le dice mentre escono e dal tono sembra sincero «Non era previsto che tornasse».

Lei annuisce freddamente, ma poi decide di non lasciare che l'episodio influisca sulla loro uscita.

«Può essere che io abbia già visto tua madre? In libreria magari, sugli scaffali?»

«Sì» replica Percy, l'espressione nuovamente serena mentre raggiungono la fermata della metropolitana più vicina «Ha scritto una saga per ragazzi. La conosci?»

«Non esattamente. I miei fratellastri amavano i suoi libri. Un Natale ho regalato loro l'ultimo volume».

«Erano le storie che mi raccontava da piccolo» le rivela con aria nostalgica, sistemandosi meglio la sciarpa. La temperatura deve essersi abbassata ulteriormente, perché fa ancora più freddo, inoltre ha iniziato a soffiare un fastidioso e gelido vento che si insinua sotto i giubbotti.

«Davvero?»

«Me le raccontava per farmi addormentare e più crescevo, più si arricchivano di dettagli. Alla fine si sono trasformate in una saga» le spiega «Diventare una scrittrice è sempre stato il suo sogno».

«E il tuo?» chiede seguendolo tra i corridoi della metropolitana ed evitando all’ultimo secondo di scontrarsi con una coppia di turisti «Tu sai qual è il mio, costruire qualcosa destinato a durare nel tempo. Il tuo sogno invece qual è?»

«Non saprei».

L’uomo si stringe nelle spalle, prendendo posto sulla banchina affollata. Il treno arriverà tra cinque minuti e attorno a loro le persone chiacchierano e ridono e dall’altra parte dei binari proviene la musica di un suonatore di strada.

«Non ci credo. Avrai un'ambizione. Pensa a quando andavi a scuola cosa e a cosa avresti voluto fare da grande».

«Il biologo marino» replica questa volta senza esitazioni, lo sguardo velato di malinconia e un accenno di sorriso ad increspargli appena le labbra. Non è la risposta che si aspettava (pensava a qualcosa di più rocambolesco), ma ammette che è in linea con la sua passione per l'oceano.

«Potresti tornare all'università» gli suggerisce mentre il treno si ferma con uno stridio acuto.        

«Ho trent'anni, credo sia troppo tardi» ribatte lui, facendo passare le persone che scendono e poi salendo sul mezzo.

«Non è mai troppo tardi per imparare cose nuove» risponde.

Le porte del vagone si chiudono e il treno riparte sfrecciando nella galleria.

 

( _17 dicembre_ )

Non appena esce dall'edificio viene investita da una folata di vento polare carico di neve e considera che forse le previsioni meteo non mentivano quando quella mattina dicevano che entro sera New York sarebbe stata colpita da una bufera di neve che avrebbe messo in ginocchio la città.

La piazza antistante il complesso Rockfeller, di solito sempre gremita di persone anche nei giorni precedenti nonostante la temperatura mai superiore allo zero, è ora quasi deserta, per cui non faticata ad accorgersi che davanti la pista da pattinaggio c'è Percy. L'uomo guarda nella sua direzione e sembra che stia attendendo proprio lei, apparentemente incurante del freddo.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiede dopo averlo raggiunto, rabbrividendo e stringendosi nel pesante giubbotto. La neve nel frattempo continua a cadere al suolo e lo fa vorticando furiosamente nell’aria. Il New York Aquarium deve aver chiuso e mandato a casa i dipendenti.

«Passavo di qui» replica lui vagamente, ma è ovvio che non sia così e Annabeth non ha bisogno di indagare ulteriormente per capire che è lì perché intende rimediare per l'altro giorno – incontrare Sally Jackson non era nei programmi di nessuno dei due. La cosa la mette di buon umore.

«Torni a casa? Ti dispiace se ti accompagno?» le chiede e al suo cenno di assenso aggiunge con sorriso «E se mi siedo accanto a te in metropolitana?»

«È un mezzo di trasporto pubblico» replica, incamminandosi con Percy verso la fermata fortunatamente poco distante. Le raffiche di vento, infatti, sono così forti che procedere lungo la strada è faticoso.

Nonostante il maltempo che imperversa su New York in quelle settimane e la tempesta di neve che si è scatenata quel pomeriggio, la metropolitana è affollata: oltre agli abitanti rimasti in città, ci sono anche molti turisti che non si sono lasciati scoraggiare dalle previsioni atmosferiche. Molti sembrano provenire dall'altra parte del mondo e Annabeth sente di capirli, nemmeno lei rinuncerebbe a vedere le bellezze architettoniche, sebbene sospetti che molti di loro siano a New York principalmente per Time Square e per la Statua della Libertà.

Sono da qualche parte tra Chelsea e l'East Village, hanno appena miracolosamente trovato due posti vicini e Percy le sta raccontando alcuni aneddoti dei tempi non troppo lontani in cui consegnava pizze a domicilio, quando le luci sfarfallano all’improvviso e il vagone rallenta fino a fermarsi nel buio della galleria. Mentre le luci di emergenza si attivano, un coro di voci sbuffa e si lamenta. Poi, quasi nello stesso momento, i passeggeri prendono in mano i loro telefoni: un alone di luce azzurrina investe i loro volti sempre più corrucciati e seccati e nonostante l'assenza di campo continuano a cercare di comunicare con l'esterno.

Percy all’improvviso si appiattisce contro il sedile, infossando la testa nella sciarpa, e Annabeth lo guarda con aria interrogativa. L'uomo allora le indica con lo sguardo una donna in piedi in fondo il vagone.

«Eravamo al liceo insieme» le spiega «Per sbaglio ho dato fuoco ai suoi pon pon da cheerleader e da allora mi odia».

«Dovevi essere un ragazzo terribile» replica Annabeth, senza riuscire a reprimere un sorriso divertito. Percy allora inizia a raccontarle aneddoti sulla sua adolescenza, come l'incidente con il cannone a Saratoga o la volta in cui ha allagato i bagni, ed entrambi scivolano in una bolla di intimità, dimenticandosi completamente di essere bloccati a diversi metri dalla superficie.

 

( _22 dicembre_ )

Oltre i vetri l'Hudson riflette placidamente le luci della città, mentre la neve fiocca leggera e si perde nella notte che avanza e che preme contro le ampie finestre di quel lussuoso appartamento in West Street.

La vista dal soggiorno di Reyna è sempre molto bella, ma la sua attenzione viene dirottata su Piper che la raggiunge con due bicchieri, uno per sé e uno per lei. Non la vede da qualche giorno, complici gli impegni lavorativi, la presenza di un uomo nella sua vita e il maltempo, e già le sembra che qualcosa in lei sia cambiato, come se fosse improvvisamente più sicura e consapevole di se stessa. La padrona di casa la segue e accomodandosi su una delle poltrone propone un brindisi.

«A Piper, che finalmente ha trovato un lavoro che le piace e che non deve cercarsi un nuovo coinquilino».

«Dov'era finito?»

«Bloccato da qualche parte nel Queens, ad Arverne. La bufera ha isolato la casa in cui ha trovato riparo, l'iPhone era scarico e quando hanno ripristinato la linea fissa _si è_ _dimenticato_ di avvisarmi. Credo siano stati i quattro peggiori giorni della mia vita» replica la donna, ma prima bere aggiunge «Un brindisi anche ad Annabeth che ha finalmente deciso di dare una possibilità a Percy Jackson».

Mentre il livello di Martini nei loro bicchieri si abbassa e le chiacchiere si mescolano alle risate, Piper si rivolge alla padrona di casa e le chiede da quanto tempo conosce la sorella di Jason, scoprendo così che lei e Talia Grace _si frequentano_ già da un anno e mezzo.

«Qui allora ci vuole un brindisi anche a Reyna» afferma Annabeth e poi aggiunge «Contavi di dircelo prima o poi?»

La donna svuota il suo bicchiere e poi si alza per andare a riempirlo, la lunga treccia scura che ondeggia sulla schiena.

«Sì, no, non lo so?» replica dalla cucina, tornando poco dopo con la bottiglia «Non è una cosa seria».

«Ma va avanti da un anno e mezzo» fa notare Piper facendosi versare dell'altro Martini.

«Sei consapevole che ora dovrai raccontarci tutto?» le domanda Annabeth «E che una bottiglia non ci basterà?»

 

( _24 dicembre_ )

È comodamente seduta sul suo nuovo divano, sotto una spessa coperta di pile, e sta riguardando Vacanze romane quando il telefono suona.

«Puoi venire in Vesey Street all'incrocio con la North End Avenue a Battery Park City?»

«Percy, è la vigilia di Natale, sono le dieci e mezza e fuori si gela» risponde mentre Anna e Joe percorrono le strade assolate di Roma in Vespa.

«È importante, ti prego».

«Spera che lo sia» replica, mentre mette in pausa il film.

«Lo sarà» ribatte l'uomo prima di chiudere la chiamata e il tono serio con cui lo dice non lascia spazio a dubbi.

Annabeth indossa la giacca e gli scarponi e avvolge intorno al collo una spessa sciarpa di lana, quindi esce e cerca un taxi che poco dopo la porta nel luogo indicato da Percy. Prima di scendere l'autista le augura buon Natale e lei ricambia, rabbrividendo per l'aria fredda che la investe aprendo lo sportello.

Stringendosi nella giacca si guarda attorno e cerca di capire il senso della loro presenza in quel quartiere la notte della vigilia. Alle sue spalle c'è il Financial District con Wall Street, la sede della Federal Reserve e l'attico di Jason; davanti c'è un grattacielo fronteggiato da un giardino e oltre l'edificio una banchina lambita dalle acque scure dell'Hudson.

Si concentra sulla strada e pensa a tutto ciò che sa su Vesey Street, che non è molto ma è comunque qualcosa. Dubita che Percy le abbia chiesto di incontrarla lì per il cinema o per l'American Express Tower a pochi metri di distanza, esempio di architettura postmoderna e uno degli edifici attualmente più alti della città. Focalizza quindi la sua attenzione sul grattacielo davanti al quale l'uomo la sta aspettando con le mani nelle tasche del parka blu e non riconosce l'opera di nessun architetto famoso, tuttavia qualcosa inizia a muoversi nella sua memoria fino a quando non ricorda che da qualche parte a Battery Park City (molto presumibilmente dove si trovano loro in quel momento) c'è la sede del New York Mercantile Exchange.

Percy nel frattempo non ha fatto altro che guardarla come se al mondo non esistesse altro che lei e la cosa l'ha un po' destabilizzata. Il brivido che le attraversa la schiena mentre gli si avvicina non ha nulla a che fare con il freddo e ripensa a quella notte, di alcune settimane fa, in cui ha baciato uno sconosciuto, lo ha portato nel suo nuovo appartamento ancora mezzo vuoto e lo ha fatto entrare nel suo letto senza sapere che in realtà lo stava facendo entrare nella sua vita e nel suo cuore.

«Riconosci il posto?» le chiede cingendole i fianchi «Qui è dove la rivalitàdei nostri genitori ha avuto inizio. E sempre qui è dove ora ha fine» continua attirandola improvvisamente a sé per un bacio impetuoso a cui lei non si sottrae, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Ora è finalmente in grado di ammettere che tutto quello le era mancato e che forse non era previsto dai suoi piani per il futuro, ma non importa perché la rende felice.

Quando un fiocco di neve si insinua tra le loro labbra, sciogliendosi, entrambi sembrano ricordarsi che i loro polmoni hanno bisogno di ossigeno. Il bacio termina controvoglia, perché nessuno dei due ha voglia di porvi fine, e li lascia ansimanti fronte contro fronte, con i respiri che si condensano nell'aria gelida.

Prima di andarsene rimangono così per un tempo indefinito, incuranti della temperatura che da alcuni giorni è sì salita di qualche grado, ma è rimasta sempre molto bassa e mai sopra lo zero; Annabeth è talmente accaldata che quasi non sente più il freddo e sospetta che per Percy valga la stessa cosa.

«Domani vieni a pranzo da mia madre?» le chiede lui non appena il respiro si è regolarizzato.

«Non ti sembra di star correndo un po' troppo?» domanda, mordendosi un labbro per non sorridere. Percy scuote il capo, stringendosi a lei mentre si incamminano.

«Hai giàconosciuto Sally e so per certo che le sei piaciuta. Qualcosa mi suggerisce che anche lei sia piaciuta a te. E poi ci saranno anche il mio migliore Grover e la sua ragazza, Juniper, e mio fratello. Ci saràanche Tyson e gli ho parlato così tanto di te che giàti adora. Non puoi mancare».

«Hai parlato di me a tuo fratello?»

«Ho parlato di te a _tutta_ la famiglia» replica, ridendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Come per il precedente capitolo le descrizioni e le informazioni potrebbero non essere del tutto corrette, tuttavia i luoghi citati, i locali e le strade esistono veramente.  
> \- La American Airlines è la principale compagnia aerea americana di proprietà della American Airlines Group di cui fa parte anche la American Eagle; il The New Yorkers è un famoso giornale americano di NY (la parte relativa al lavoro di Piper è ovviamente inventata).  
> \- Per quanto riguarda le cariche aziendali mi sono rifatta a quelle tipiche delle società di capitali; il direttore operativo è un manager posto alle dipendenze dell'amministratore delegato (è una carica alta e non so se qualcuno in questa posizione si metta a fare i colloqui, ma Jason vuole esaminare personalmente i candidati dato che alla fine la segretaria sarà la sua).  
> \- Non conosco il francese e mi sono servita di Google Translate, se notate errori non esitate a segnalarli.  
> \- Il domani non muore mai è un film di 007 uscito nel '97; Jason ovviamente in tutta la sua vita ha visto dei film, però non molti e ho pensato che gli potessero piacere le spy story.  
> \- Anche qui ci sono diversi riferimenti al canon verse.  
> \- Per maggior chiarezza: Annabeth e Percy hanno trent'anni, Jason, Piper, Leo e Will ventinove mentre Nico ventotto.

**Capitolo secondo**

 

( _29 novembre_ )

Che quella domenica sia iniziata male è stato chiaro sin dalla chiamata delle sette ( _le sette_ , _di domenica mattina_ ) con cui Annabeth ha deciso di svegliarla. Ed è proseguita ancora peggio con una corsa in Washington Square Park che l'ha lasciata infreddolita e indolenzita.

Si stringe nella felpa che ha avuto la lungimiranza di portare con sé nonostante il completo da jogging che Reyna le ha regalato sia termico e ripensa al racconto appena sentito. Tra tutte le persone che Annabeth avrebbe potuto incontrare in quel bar e portarsi a casa, proprio il figlio di Poseidone.

Sorride mentre imbocca la via che la porterà alla fermata della metropolitana: quando si parla di _coincidenze_ e _scherzi del destino_. Ricorda una vecchia leggenda greca, un mito secondo il quale gli esseri umani sono stati originariamente creati con quattro braccia, quattro gambe e due teste e poi divisi in due persone condannate a spendere le proprie vite nella ricerca della propria metà. Chissà, magari erano destinati ad incontrarsi e ora che lo hanno fatto le loro strade sono unite per sempre.

A proposito di strade, Piper controlla rapidamente che non ci siano taxi e altri mezzi di trasporto in transito prima di attraversare, ma sovrappensiero com'è non presta attenzione al cordolo del marciapiedi e, quando finalmente la suola delle scarpe tocca l'asfalto umido, scopre che il dislivello è maggiore di quanto pensasse. Colta di sorpresa e strappata alle sue riflessioni, perde l'equilibrio e di riflesso chiude gli occhi attendendo di cadere e sperando di non farsi troppo male – lo sapeva che al peggio non c'è mai fine!

L'impatto contro qualcosa di solido avviene l'istante dopo, tuttavia non si tratta del suolo.

«Tutto bene?» le chiede una voce maschile e Piper riapre gli occhi, scoprendo che a salvarla sono inaspettatamente intervenute due braccia muscolose che ora la stanno sostenendo. Si sottrae a quella presa salda e sicura per dare un volto allo sconosciuto che l'ha molto gentilmente presa al volo e quando arriva a fronteggiarlo sente un piacevole vuoto all'altezza dello stomaco.

L'uomo la supera di quindici centimetri buoni, forse anche di più, e ha gli occhi più belli che abbia mai visto, di un intenso blu elettrico che ora la guardando con premura per accertarsi che stia bene. Ha anche l'aria da bravo ragazzo e il fisico prestante di Steve Rogers dopo che Abraham Erskine gli ha iniettato con successo il siero.

«Sì, grazie a te» si ricorda di rispondergli e si sistema dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli. È certa di essere arrossita e non vuole nemmeno pensare a come debba apparire, infagottata in una vecchia felpa che fa pugni con il colore dei pantaloni e l'aria affaticata di chi ha appena finito di correre.

L'uomo scuote il capo, sorridendole.

Se fosse più intraprendente ora lo inviterebbe a bere un caffèper ringraziarlo, ma non lo è per cui non le resta che osservare la sua schiena scomparire nella direzione opposta alla propria e sospirare.

 

( _30 novembre_ )

Per quanto non sia interessata ad un ruolo da segretaria presso la American Airlines, Piper è intenzionata a cogliere l’occasione seguendo la dritta che Reyna le ha dato – si tratta pur sempre di una grossa compagnia e ha già superato il primo colloquio.

Si liscia un’ultima volta la gonna del tailleur scelto con l’amica e raggiunge con passo deciso l'ufficio. Deve solo convincere il suo interlocutore che lei è la persona che stanno cercando, un'abilità che con il tempo ha imparato ad affinare – sebbene non sempre i risultati siano quelli sperati, tende infatti ad essere ancora troppo impulsiva, per cui alla fine viene licenziata o si dimette. Non è il momento però per pensare agli insuccessi, quindi allontana tutto ciò che non riguarda il lavoro che potrebbe ottenere, prende un respiro profondo ed entra.

L'aria di competenza e professionalità che si è sforzata di assumente e con la quale intendeva affrontare il colloquio scompare, però, nel momento esatto in cui si accorge di chi c’è dietro la scrivania.

«Tu!» le sfugge «Cioè, lei!» si corregge, arrossendo.

Anche l'uomo sembra sorpreso di rivederla; piacevolmente sorpreso perché le sorride e, nonostante la situazione, Piper si sente più tranquilla. Abbastanza per recuperare un po’ di contegno, allungare sulla scrivania il curriculum e affrontare il colloquio.

Mezz’ora dopo è di nuovo nel corridoio e non hai idea di come abbia fatto a sopravvivere a quell’incontro inaspettato. Jason (ora sa il suo nome, Jason Grace; le dice qualcosa ma non ricorda cosa) l’ha inevitabilmente distratta e Piper sente di essersi giocata la possibilitàdi ottenere il lavoro, cosa che non la turba come dovrebbe.

 

( _2 dicembre_ )

«Piper, è per te. American Airlines!» urla Leo dalla sala.

La donna si affretta ad appoggiare il laptop che tiene sulle ginocchia sul copriletto e si precipita per le scale, artigliando il telefono e portandoselo all'orecchio. Prima di rispondere, però, si prende un secondo per fare un respiro profondo e recuperare la calma.

Dall’altra parte del ricevitore Jason sembra davvero dispiaciuto nel doverle riferire che il ruolo di segretaria purtroppo non è stato assegnato a lei, ma l’unica cosa che Piper rimpiange è il non poter avere una scusa per incrociarlo tutti i giorni a lavoro.

«È inopportuno salvare il tuo numero nella mia rubrica?» chiede all’ultimo secondo l'uomo, perdendo il tono professionale. In quel preciso momento il suo cuore fa una capriola.

«Lo è decisamente, potrebbe rispondere il mio coinquilino» risponde cercando di non sembrare troppo nervosa «È meglio se ti do il mio numero di cellulare».

 

( _6 dicembre_ )

La barra spaziatrice azzurrina lampeggia da diversi minuti sulla pagina bianca e non è preceduta da nessuna frase o anche solo una parola. Nulla, il vuoto più totale.

Piper sospira frustrata e porta la tazza alle labbra, bevendo un sorso di caffè ormai tiepido. L'idea di scrivere alcuni articoli di prova e poi scegliere i migliori da inviare ad alcune testate giornalistiche è buona – come tutte le idee che vengono ad Annabeth. Tuttavia, per quanto si stia sforzando, sono due giorni che non fa progressi. Il primo articolo è stato facile e anche inaspettato; l’idea le è venuta quasi per caso al termine di una serata film con Leo, dopo che l’amico le ha fatto notare che se ne intende di cinema e che potrebbe scrivere di quello. Già con il secondo, però, sta avendo difficoltà dato che non riesce nemmeno a decidere un argomento, il che non è esattamente una buona premessa soprattutto se si insegue il giornalismo da anni.

Ha iniziato ad accarezzare la possibilità di intraprendere quella carriera durante il secondo anno alla University of California, unendosi alla redazione del giornale del campus, ma una volta ottenuta la laurea in antropologia il tempo, le opportunità e le idee hanno iniziato a sfuggirle di mano. Per un po' è stata a Malibù da suo padre, cercando di recuperare il rapporto con quel genitore sempre più impegnato con il proprio lavoro e allo stesso tempo evitando con tutte le sue forze i paparazzi. Una volta a New York le cose sarebbero dovuto andare meglio: nessuna fotografia scattata a tradimento o fan dietro l’angolo. Solo lei, il suo nuovo appartamento e finalmente la tranquillità per scrivere. E Leo, ovviamente, che non è esattamente una garanzia di tranquillità, ma è il miglior cuoco che conosca, per non parlare del fatto che è un mago della tecnologia e che, cosa più importante, sono amici dal liceo.

Le sue aspettative su New York sono durate poco più di due giorni, cioè il tempo che sua madre ha impiegato per scoprire dove abitasse, disdire tutti i suoi appuntamenti e presentarsi alla sua porta con un sacco di consigli, progetti ed entusiasmo tutti non richiesti e tutti molto fastidiosi. Afrodite si è offerta di aprirle le porte dei più raffinati salotti della città, le ha suggerito di rifarsi completamente il guardaroba e per iniziare le ha regalato un abito bellissimo, costosissimo e assolutamente non da lei che non ha ancora indossato. Per celebrare il suo arrivo a New York l'ha poi presa in ostaggio per un intero weekend portandola in un centro estetico e una volta uscite l'ha introdotta al mondo dell'alta moda come nulla fosse («Vedi quella donna? È la direttrice di Vogue»). Conoscendo la sua genitrice e consapevole che il suo interesse nel fare la madre dura sempre molto poco, Piper l'ha assecondata non senza rimostranze per un po' confidando nel fatto che Afrodite si sarebbe presto stancata e sarebbe tornata alla sua vita. L'entusiasmo però è durato più del previsto e una volta esaurito, Piper si è accorta di aver sprecato dodici mesi, di non aver scritto nulla e, soprattutto, di non aver ancora un lavoro.

A distanza di tre anni, la situazione non è cambiata poi molto e non sembra intenzionata a farlo nemmeno nel prossimo futuro.

Controlla la data sullo schermo del laptop e sospira un'altra volta: già il sei dicembre. Sente il Natale nell'aria, lo sente avvicinarsi e non riesce a capire quali siano le sue intenzioni: sarà un Natale sereno o uno di quelli ostili? Entro la fine del mese sarà stata in grado di riprendere il controllo della propria vita?

Giunte a quel punto, le sue riflessioni cambiano rapidamente direzione: dall'assenza di successi lavorativi a Jason Grace che non si è ancora fatto sentire e che contribuisce a non farla concentrare sull’articolo. Sono passati diversi giorni dalla sua telefonata e Piper si aspettava di essere contattata all'inizio del fine settimana, invece sul display del suo telefono non è apparso nessun numero sconosciuto.

Forse, pensa, Jason non è poi così interessato a lei come le era sembrato, oppure ha incontrato un'altra donna e si è dimenticato di lei. Forse ha scoperto che lei e Reyna sono amiche e non vuole uscire con l'amica di una sua ex.

Ogni ipotesi la abbatte sempre di più, rabbuiandola.

Il documento word, nel frattempo, resta bianco.

 

( _7 dicembre_ )

Piper arranca fino alla porta cercando di non far cadere nessuna delle buste della spesa che ha con sé e, non appena la chiave scatta nella serratura, tira un sospiro di sollievo: finalmente a casa.

«Mentre salivo ho incontrato Eco, vorrebbe che tu –»

Le parole le muoiono in gola non appena realizza che sul divano è seduto Jason Grace, impeccabile nel suo completo da lavoro sicuramente firmato da qualche stilista famoso di cui sua madre conosce il nome e il numero di telefono.

Guarda con occhi sgranati prima lui e poi il suo coinquilino, intento a servirgli del tè bollente come se nulla fosse.

«Cosa… Perché… Leo!»

«Ciao Piper, cosa dicevi di Eco?» le chiede con aria serafica e poi aggiunge «Vuoi una tazza?»

«No, non voglio una tazza, voglio delle spiegazioni!»

Non appena conclude la frase realizza di averla pronunciata ad alta voce. Arrossisce e poiché indossa ancora il parka inizia ad avere molto caldo, senza contare che in testa ha il cappello di lana rosa con le orecchie da gatto – sua madre glielo aveva detto che quel berretto era una scelta azzardata.

«Forse è il caso che vada» suggerisce Jason, guardando distrattamente il suo orologio per dissimulare l’espressione divertita; da chi o da cosa, Piper non saprebbe dirlo – probabilmente da lei.

«Sono certa che il tempo di Jason è prezioso e che ha altre cose più importanti da fare» continua la donna, rivolgendosi al suo coinquilino e fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Leo si limita a lanciarle un'occhiata che sembra dire _mi ringrazierai più tardi_.

«Ti accompagno alla porta» mormora poi all'uomo con aria imbarazzata e gli fa strada dapprima fino all'ingresso, poi anche sul pianerottolo e infine scende con lui. L’ascensore è stretto e procede lentamente e lei non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, per cui si fissa le punte degli scarponi.

«Sono mortificata» gli dice «Non oso nemmeno immaginare cosa ti abbia detto Leo –»

«È simpatico, il tuo amico» la interrompe «E ci tiene a te».

Piper fa una smorfia.

«Ti prego non lo uccidere solo perché mi ha invitato a prendere un tè».

«Era un interrogatorio, lo sai vero?»

«Lo avevo sospettato» ammette lui mentre l'ascensore raggiunge il piano terra «Ma i biscotti sembravano buoni e non ho nemmeno avuto il tempo di assaggiarli».

Le porte si aprono e non c'è più nulla a trattenerlo.

«Stai cercando di dirmi che vorresti tornare di sopra?»

«Magari un altro giorno. Devo veramente tornare al lavoro» risponde Jason uscendo dall'ascensore.

«Certo» replica Piper sforzandosi di non mostrarsi delusa. Tornare nel suo appartamento è fuori discussione, ma sperava che l’uomo prolungasse in qualche modo il loro incontro, invece è già all'ingresso del palazzo.

Ha la mano sulla maniglia della porta quando si gira.

«Stavo pensando... Domani mattina sei libera per un caffè?»

«Liberissima» replica subito con eccessivo entusiasmo, rendendosene poi conto e arrossendo, maledicendo la sua goffaggine «Voglio dire, devo controllare la mia agenda fitta di impegni, ma sono certa di poter ritagliare del tempo libero».

Jason se ne va ridendo.

 

( _8 e 9 dicembre_ )

L'aria fredda le pizzica le guance, arrossandole; durante la notte la temperatura è scesa ancora e alla radio i meteorologi hanno decretato l'arrivo di Chione, annunciando che nel giro di qualche giorno la città sarà sepolta dalla neve. Piper però non si cura delle previsioni e sorride raggiante al pensiero dell'appuntamento a cui si sta recando.

Lexington Avenue si allunga per diversi metri davanti a lei, ricca di addobbi natalizi, e mentre procede cercando di non essere travolta dai passanti, riconosce nelle spalle di un distinto uomo d'affari quelle di Jason. Accelera per raggiungerlo, riflettendo che è davvero molto elegante con il suo cappotto di alta sartoria e le scarpe italiane, e quando infine lo affianca considera che all'occhio esterno devono sembrare una strana accoppiata, tuttavia non se ne preoccupa.

«Dove sta correndo così di fretta?» gli chiede, infilando le mani nelle tasche del parka per proteggerle dal freddo.

«Ho un appuntamento con una donna molto impegnata» risponde Jason con aria divertita «E lei?»

«Sto andando a prendere un caffè con l'uomo che non mi ha assunta».

«Deve essere veramente sgradevole».

«In realtà no» replica «Sempre lo stesso uomo una settimana fa mi ha salvata da una brutta caduta».

«Gli sta quindi dando una seconda possibilità?» le chiede aprendole la porta.

«Credo che sia una brava persona» ribatte, togliendosi la sciarpa «Ma mi parli della sua donna molto impegnata. Che tipo è?»

Pochi minuti dopo hanno solo due tazze e un tavolino a separarli e trascorrono l'ora successiva a conoscersi, scivolando sempre di più in una bolla di intimità che fa dimenticare ad entrambi il mondo che li circonda, tanto sono interessati l'uno all'altra.

Piper scopre che Jason ha frequentato Harvard e che ora è il direttore operativo della American Airlines; non è pratica del lessico aziendale, ma è piuttosto sicura che direttore operativo sia una carica importante, una di quelle da piani alti, una di quelle che ti consente di avere molte persone sotto di te che tra le tante cose si occupano anche dei colloqui e delle assunzioni – lui invece l’ha chiamata. L'uomo comunque non cerca di impressionarla, né si vanta e con molta discrezione evita di parlare dei propri genitori, in particolare del padre. Rispetta la sua scelta e non fa domande, comprende bene cosa significhi avere dei parenti ingombranti per cui approva la decisione di tenerli fuori dalla loro conversazione.

Gli parla allora della sua laurea in antropologia e del suo sogno di diventare giornalista. Poi gli chiede della cicatrice che ha sul labbro superiore; durante i loro precedenti incontri non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma ora sono vicinissimi e non ha potuto fare a meno di notarla e di trovarla _interessante_. Non è sicura di poterla davvero definire in questo modo, ma non ne trova altri e non ha dubbi sul fatto che quella piccola imperfezione sia un valore aggiunto; ovviamente tiene per sé questi pensieri.

«Questa?» chiede lui con aria sorpresa, evidentemente deve essere la prima persona a provare interesse per quella cicatrice «Me la sono fatta quando ero piccolo, ma non ho ricordi a riguardo. Probabilmente sono caduto o qualcosa del genere».

«Eri un bambino vivace?»

«Non proprio. Non ricordo di essere mai stato messo in punizione o sgridato per qualcosa di grave».

«Mi stai dicendo che eri già serio e responsabile allora?» gli domanda con tono scettico, tuttavia riesce benissimo ad immaginarlo composto ed educato anche a cinque anni.

«Ti ho detto che in realtà la mia vita è piuttosto noiosa» si giustifica e poi le chiede com'era da piccola. Piper ride, gli risponde che al contrario lei era una vera peste e poi parla della sua infanzia in California, nella assolata Los Angeles. Gli racconta che in estate, per un paio d'anni, è stata solita andare a Malibù con suo padre e surfare; o meglio, tentare di surfare.

«Tuo padre era pessimo maestro o tu una pessima allieva?» le chiede, sinceramente interessato.

«Io una pessima allieva» replica senza esitazioni «Passavo più tempo con la testa sott'acqua che sulla tavola, finivo sempre con il bere così tanta acqua che credevo avrei prosciugato il Pacifico».

L'incantesimo (Piper non saprebbe in quale altro modo definirlo) si spezza quando il telefono di Jason squilla e l'uomo risponde: il mondo esterno si intromette allontanandoli inevitabilmente, lui infatti deve tornare in ufficio e a lei non resta che rientrare a casa. Leo è da qualche parte per lavoro, a causa del freddo molte tubature si sono ghiacciate e sebbene lui non sia un idraulico qualche anno fa ha scoperto di sapersela cavare anche con le tubature e le caldaie, per cui intende approfittare del silenzio che ci sarà nell'appartamento per lavorare agli articoli.

«Domani pomeriggio ti andrebbe un tè da me?» gli domanda mentre escono e percorrono un pezzo di strada insieme «Leo prepara i biscotti».

«Alle cinque e mezza?»

«Alle cinque e mezza» conferma lei, prima di salutarlo e dirigersi verso la fermata della metropolitana che un sorriso soddisfatto che le illumina il volto.

L'indomani il dirigente operativo dell'American Airlines si presenta puntuale nel loro appartamento a Chelsea e non è la prima persona importante che conosce (sua madre è la figlia di un senatore degli Stati Uniti) tuttavia non riesce a non sentirsi un po' agitata; improvvisamente desidera essere più posata e avere almeno la metà dello charme di Afrodite. Leo, che ha sfornato i biscotti un'ora prima, lo saluta come fossero amici di vecchia data e torna in cucina per preparare anche il tè.

«Come vi siete conosciuti?» chiede l’uomo mentre lo aspettano.

«Siamo stati dei ragazzi difficili» inizia Piper un po' a disagio. Non si vergogna del suo passato, ma se stai cercando di far colpo sull'uomo perfetto raccontare della tua problematica adolescenza non è esattamente una buona idea. Sua madre saprebbe come glissare e concentrare l'attenzione dell'interlocutore su un altro argomento senza che questi se ne renda conto, ma lei non è sua madre e Jason sta aspettando con aria interessata il seguito. Per fortuna Leo li raggiunge in quel momento con il vassoio e continua al posto suo.

«Talmente difficili da meritarci la Wilderness School nel nulla del Nevada e _fidati_ , non vuoi sapere come sia il Nevada. Piper ovviamente non ha resistito al mio fascino e si è subito fatta mettere in punizione per poter stare in mia compagnia».

Fatta eccezione per alcune brevi pause in cui ha bevuto il tè, per tutta l'ora successiva Leo non fa altro che parlare con entusiasmo della loro _gioventù bruciata_ , abbondando di dettagli divertenti e ricordando aneddoti che lei aveva dimenticato, come la volta in cui l’amico aveva modificato l'altoparlante del Coach. Gli racconta di Hedge e di Festus, la macchina che hanno iniziato a riparare ancora tredici anni fa, delle serate trascorse a giocare a Dungeons & Dragons, degli scherzi progettati insieme e che sono quasi sempre finiti con una punizione.

Piper deve ammettere che, attraverso il filtro ironico del suo coinquilino, le loro malefatte non sembrano poi così gravi; certo, ha rubato («Preso in prestito, intendevo restituirla») una macchina, ma Jason non sembra turbato e a distanza di anni se ripensa all'accaduto non può fare a meno di ridere.

Leo non si ferma e riesuma anche ricordi imbarazzanti come Dylan o, peggio, Il Poster e Piper nasconde il volto tra le mani, mentre l’uomo continua ad essere sinceramente interessato alla loro storia.

«Non sai cos'è Il Poster?» domanda Leo allibito «Una quindicina o un po' meno di anni fa era ovunque, non potevi nemmeno andare in bagno che era pure lì. Dai, nulla? King of Sparta? Veramente?»

«È un film?» chiede cautamente l’altro e poi si giustifica «Non ho mai avuto molto tempo per andare al cinema».

Leo lo fissa sbalordito per un altro secondo, poi scoppia a ridere tenendosi la pancia come se avesse appena sentito la cosa più esilarante della sua vita.

«Sei... Non ci posso credere, sei quasi sicuramente l'unica persona che non conosce Tristan McLean» commenta asciugandosi gli occhi che hanno iniziato a lacrimare. L'attenzione di Jason si sposta allora sulla donna. Piper avrebbe preferito non parlare di queste cose, ma suppone sia inevitabile e che il momento arrivi sempre alla fine.

«Mio padre è un attore» spiega. Lo dice rapidamente, _via il dente via il dolore_. Ma poi aggiunge «Lavora a Hollywood da quando avevo dodici, tredici anni ed è beh, è più famoso di quanto mi piaccia ammettere».

Dal suo sguardo, Piper intuisce che l'uomo ha ancora domande per loro e che i racconti di Leo non lo hanno spaventato ma hanno al contrario aumentato il desiderio di conoscerli meglio. Tuttavia il cellulare squilla ricordandogli che ha anche delle responsabilità, poco importa se è fuori dal suo ufficio.

Mentre Leo strategicamente si assenta, Piper lo accompagna la porta.

«Venerdì sera un mio amico mi ha invitato all'apertura di una nuova galleria d'arte» inizia l'uomo abbottonandosi il pesante cappotto.

«È un artista?»

«No, lui patrocina l'evento» replica «Ti andrebbe di venire con me?»

«Molto volentieri» accetta lei con un sorriso, porgendogli la sciarpa.

 

( _11 dicembre_ )

Nella penombra della sua stanza, l'abito bianco che sua madre le aveva regalato e che per l'occasione ha riesumato sembra brillare di una luce perlacea. È lì, davanti a lei, bellissimo e pronto ad essere usato eppure allo stesso tempo lontanissimo. Non riuscirà mai ad indossarlo.

Si agita, suda e, consapevole che è la febbre ad annebbiarle la mente, si agita ancora di più: tra tutti i fine settimana in cui poteva ammalarsi, proprio quello.

Per la frustrazione le viene da piangere, ma non ha la forza per farlo e, maledicendo i suoi anticorpi che in un giorno e mezzo non hanno fatto i loro dovere, scivola lentamente nel sonno.

Quando si risveglia non ha idea di che ore siano, nella sua stanza è ancora buio perché le finestre non sono state aperte, per cui cerca la sveglia. Il display segna le nove di sera di venerdì undici dicembre. Temperatura all'esterno: zero gradi.

Sospira, ripensando alla preziosa occasione perduta, e poco dopo Leo arriva con vassoio da letto su cui ha posato il termometro, un'aspirina e un piatto di brodo.

«Jason è passato qualche ora fa» le dice mentre si sta misurando la febbre e la donna sgrana gli occhi, sperando che l’uomo non l’abbia viste in quelle condizioni «Era preoccupato per te, voleva sapere come stavi».

 

( _15 dicembre_ )

Martedì mattina Piper sta bene. La febbre è scesa da un giorno ormai, si sente in forze, oserebbe perfino dire rinata: esce dal letto felice di essere nuovamente in gioco e pronta ad iniziare la giornata – nonostante siano già le dieci e mezza e la giornata sia iniziata alcune ore prima senza di lei.

Mentre si prepara la colazione canticchia a mezza voce Summertime e seguendo l'impulso del momento decide di chiamare suo padre che ormai non sente da quasi tre mesi.Ovviamente non risponde, ma non si dà per vinta e contatta Mellie, la moglie del suo Coach alla Wilderness School e da alcuni anni assistente personale di Tristan McLean. La donna risponde al terzo squillo con voce gentile e tono professionale.

«Mellie, sono io, Piper» le dice, versandosi un bicchiere di succo d'arancia e accorgendosi di un foglio appeso al frigorifero. Lo legge rapidamente, sorride, poi si dedica interamente alla telefona.

Scopre che suo padre si trova in Nuova Zelanda, sta finendo le riprese del suo ultimo film, e che tornerà venerdì. Mellie non ha potuto accompagnarlo, perché _beh, perché è in maternità_.

«Tuo padre mi ha proibito di seguirlo, ha detto che non devo in alcun modo stancarmi e risparmiare le energie per quando il bambino sarà nato. Pensa che mi ha fornito una lista di ostetriche e tate e prima di partire ha dato disposizione alla sua donna delle pulizie di passare a controllarmi».

Piper fa un rapido conto e realizza che sono già passati nove mesi da quando il Coach le ha dato la lieta notizia; non riesce quasi a credere che sia passato così tanto tempo e si rimprovera di non aver chiamato più spesso.

«Ha fatto benissimo. Lascia perdere mio padre, può badare a se stesso per i prossimi mesi, e concentrati sul bambino. È maschio quindi? Sta per nascere giusto?»

«Sì e lo chiameremo Chuck. Ormai si tratta di giorni, ci siamo quasi» replica ridendo la donna e Piper si fa promettere che quando sarà nato il Coach la chiamerà, inoltre decide al momento che a gennaio andrà a trovarli. Un po' le manca la California, la vita rilassata di Los Angeles e le onde di Malibù. Dall'altro lato degli Stati Uniti persino le luci di Hollywood sembrano meno invadenti.

Mellie le chiede di New York e di Leo, si informa persino di sua madre e si preoccupa per la tempesta di neve Chione («Anche le TV locali ne parlano, sembra che in Canada abbia messo in serie difficoltà persino Montreal e che la potenza non sia diminuita. Mi raccomando, stai attenta. Ci sono stati dei morti a Toronto»).

Piper la tranquillizza e la aggiorna sulla sua vita: non ha ancora un lavoro, ma non si è arresa; Leo è felice lontano dalla Silicon Valley e continua fare scherzi stupidi ma terribilmente divertenti; la sua amica Annabeth si è da poco trasferita da San Francisco per lavorare alla Gensler, uno studio di architetti che ha gli uffici nel Rockfeller Center; lei ha conosciuto un uomo.

«Grace come Zeus Grace?» domanda Mellie.

«Sì. Non ha mai fatto il suo nome, ma è ovvio che sia lui. Reyna, una nostra amica in comune, ha confermato».

«Suo padre è famoso per essere un vero Casanova, oltre che per il patrimonio» commenta la donna con tono di disapprovazione.

«Non ti preoccupare, Jason non è così. Come lo so? È vero, ci conosciamo da poco, ma fidati. Non è quel genere di uomo. Anzi, è molto cortese e serio, non si dà arie e lavora sempre molto» replica Piper.

Quando mezz'ora dopo ripone il telefono, sono già le dodici e mezza. Rilegge il foglio che le ha lasciato Leo: l'amico è uscito presto per fare alcuni lavoretti, la avverte che pranza fuori e che nel pomeriggio sarà al garage con Jason dato che l'uomo ha espresso il desiderio di vedere Festus.

In piedi davanti una delle finestre della sala, Piper osserva il cielo coperto di nuvole e poi i tetti di alcuni palazzi. La pioggia con cui si è svegliata si è trasformata in pioggia mista a neve mentre era al telefono e ora ha lasciato il posto ad una vera e propria nevicata. Uscire in quel momento è fuori discussione, per cui la donna decide di prepararsi il pranzo.

Aspetterà che la neve smetta di cadere lavorando agli articoli e iniziando ad inviarli e poi raggiungerà Leo e Jason in CanalStreet: le sembra un ottimo piano.

 

Nonostante il pesante maglione di lana indossato sotto il parka, la sciarpa, i guanti e il cappello Piper ha freddo, non lascia però che questo o il cielo ancora coperto di minacciose nuvole le rovinino il buon umore. Ha infatti la sensazione che quella sia una buona giornata, anzi ne è proprio sicura.

Forse è questa confidenza improvvisa a tradirla, sì, deve essere decisamente così: il momento prima, infatti, sta camminando sul marciapiedi reso scivoloso dalla neve e dal ghiaccio con attenzione ma pur sempre a passo spedito e con la mentre altrove, quello dopo è a terra. Perde l'equilibrio senza alcun preavviso e cade senza quasi accorgersene.

Dopo i primi secondi di disorientamento riesce ad allungare una mano nella tasca del parka e a prendere il telefono, mentre dall’altra sfila il guanto aiutandosi con i denti.

«Jason?» chiede portando il telefono all’orecchio. Dall’altra parte della linea e a pochi metri da lei il ragazzo risponde e domanda a Leo di spegnere la saldatrice.

«Jason…» ritenta con una smorfia di dolore.

«Ti sento strana, stai bene?»

«No» replica con sospiro «Sono caduta. Sono davanti il garage…»

Mentre parla vede la saracinesca alzarsi e il secondo dopo Jason è al suo fianco.

«Prenderai freddo» gli dice, notando che si è precipitato da lei senza prendere la giacca e lì fuori ci sono, ad essere ottimisti, zero gradi. L’uomo non la ascolta, rivolgendole una serie di domande («Hai sbattuto la testa? Hai nausea? Dove ti fa male? Riesci a muoverti?») senza perdere il sangue freddo, e Piper sospetta che abbia seguito un corso di pronto soccorso o qualcosa del genere.

«Devo chiamare l'ambulanza?» domanda Leo con il telefono già in mano.

«No» replica Piper alzandosi «Sto bene, credo».

«La caviglia non è rotta» conferma Jason, aiutandola ad alzarsi «E non hai nausea o giramenti di testa. Hai solo preso una storta».

«Niente ambulanza» conclude l’amico con aria sollevata.

«Le serve solo un po' di riposo» continua Jason «Casa mia è vicina. Dico al mio autista di venire a recuperarci».

«Non serve» protesta debolmente Piper, che apprezza l'invito, ma non vuole approfittare della disponibilità dell'uomo e recargli disturbo.

«È meglio mettere un po' di ghiaccio, fidati» le dice e lei si fida.

Mezz'ora dopo sono tutti e tre al 130 di Fulton Street nel Financial District, all’ultimo piano di un imponente grattacielo. Entrando Leo si lascia sfuggire un fischio di apprezzamento e Piper non può fare a meno di notare che l'arredamento dell'attico, minimale e sicuramente costoso, è l'arredamento tipico di chi vive da solo, proprio come le aveva accennato Reyna. Se da un lato è lieta di accertare che non ci sono presenze femminili nella sua vita, dall'altra l'immagine di Jason che rientra da lavoro in una casa così grande e vuota la intristisce.

Apprezza la serietà dell'uomo, il fatto che prenda sul serio le sue responsabilità e il lavoro, lo stile di vita semplice nonostante la situazione economica e il cognome importante. Sembra aver ereditato solo i tratti migliori del padre di cui persino lei che non si cura dei pettegolezzi ha sentito parlare, il fiuto per gli affari, l'indiscusso carisma e sì, anche il bell'aspetto. Sono tutte qualità che gli rendono onore e per il quale lo ammira e che la attraggono. Allo stesso tempo, però, non può fare a meno di pensare che sia troppo rigido, troppo ligio alle regole, troppo dedito al lavoro. È evidente che Jason esegua con piacere i suoi compiti di direttore operativo e che non gli crei problemi lavorare fino a tardi, ma è altrettanto evidente che non sia in grado di mettere da parte le proprie responsabilità nemmeno per un istante e questo non è necessariamente un bene. Da quello che le ha raccontato, Jason non ha fatto altro, per tutta la sua vita, che soddisfare le aspettative altrui. Per cui le viene spontaneo chiedersi se abbia mai fatto qualcosa di suaspontanea volontà, non per accontentare gli altri ma solo per piacere personale, e la risposta che mestamente si dà è no. Mantenersi all'altezza delle aspettative delle persone è impegnativo, richiede costanza e sacrificio, non lascia tempo per nient'altro.

Mentre Jason la invita a sedersi sul divano bianco, si chiede quanto ci sia di lui nell'arredamento dell'attico; quello stile minimal rispecchia i suoi gusti oppure era già presente al momento dell'acquisto e non ha avuto il tempo di cambiarlo o ha lasciato che qualcun altro si occupasse del mobilio?

Leo ammira l'impianto stereo di ultima generazione presente nella sala, ma Piper non vede alcun cd. La sensazione che Jason non si stia godendo la propria vita e si stia consapevolmente o inconsapevolmente privando di ogni piacere si fa più forte e le impedisce di godere come vorrebbe delle attenzioni che l'uomo in quel momento le sta rivolgendo.

 

«Lascia, ti aiuto» gli dice, alzandosi e prendendo in mano il proprio piatto mentre Leo si assenta in bagno. Jason all'inizio insiste perché non si preoccupi, ma alla fine la lascia fare tornando a sedersi e osservandola.

Piper avverte il suo sguardo posato su di sé, ora sulla nuca, ora sui fianchi, ora sulla schiena. Non ama essere al centro dell'attenzione delle grandi folle, talvolta neanche delle piccole, spesso si è trovata a disagio anche con una singola persona; alla Wilderness School c'era Dylan che la importunava in continuazione, a Malibù non aveva fatto altro che scappare dai fotografi e dai ragazzi che ci provavano con lei, persino una volta arrivata a New York ha dovuto destreggiarsi tra i corteggiatori insistenti come Lit che per settimane non ha fatto altro che regalarle collane d'oro provenienti dalla gioielleria di famiglia o Acheloo che è addirittura arrivato a farle la proposta di matrimonio. Con Jason però è completamente diverso, con Jason si sente al sicuro. Il suo sguardo non è lascivo o insistenze, è discreto, è come una carezza in punta di dita e le provoca un piacevole brivido lungo la schiena.

Vorrebbe che l'uomo continuasse a guardarla; _è una considerazione stupida_ riflette mentre sciacqua i bicchieri _ma è come se lui mi vedesse veramente_.

L'attenzione di Jason, però, viene dirottata sul telefono che sceglie quel momento per mettersi a suonare.

«Un secondo» si scusa «È lavoro».

Piper controlla l'ora, sono le quasi le nove di sera. Le aveva detto che in quei giorni sarebbe stato reperibile, ma non immaginava che qualcuno potesse chiamarlo a quell'ora, considerando l'alta carica che riveste. O forse proprio per questo. Scuote il capo e si ripromette di trovare un lavoro: la compagnia di Jason infatti la spinge a confrontarsi con la propria situazione. Se da un lato c'è lui che dedica fin troppe energie alla American Airlines, dall'altro c'è lei che a ventinove anni non ha ancora trovato il proprio posto nel mondo. Si trovano entrambi agli estremi e, come erano soliti dire i greci, la giusta misura è nel mezzo.

L'uomo si è spostato nello spazioso salotto per ricevere la chiamata, ma l'acustica è buona e senza volerlo davvero sente la sua conversazione. È chiaro che sta avendo dei problemi di comunicazione dato che sta biascicando delle parole che con uno sforzo di immaginazione potrebbero sembrare francesi, ma che neanche lontanamente hanno senso. Si ricorda così che Jason si sta occupando dell’apertura di una nuova rotta con il Canada e seguendo l’istinto del momento si libera dei guanti di plastica, raggiunge l’uomo e gli toglie di mano il telefono.

«Bonsoir monsieur… monsieur Borea, je suis Piper McLean et je parle au nom de monsieur Grace» si presenta con tono cordiale, ma mantenendosi professionale. Sono un paio di anni che non ha più avuto l’occasione di dialogare con qualcuno in francese, ma non è un problema; quella lingua le viene naturale e parlarla è un po' come tornare a casa.

«Ha accettato di incontrarti per discutere dell’affare questo fine settimana, al Château Frontenac» riferisce a Jason pochi minuti dopo, restituendogli il telefono e chiedendosi cosa le sia passato per la testa. Interrompere in quel modo una chiamata di lavoro del direttore operativo della American Airlines? È per caso impazzita?

L’uomo la osserva con aria stupefatta e poi, quando Piper crede che stia per rimproverarla e chiederle di andarsene, si sporge verso di lei la abbraccia, lasciandola disorientata tanto che impiega qualche secondo prima di cingere le sue spalle.

«Erano giorni che cercavo di fissare un appuntamento con Borea e tu ci sei riuscita in una manciata di minuti. È meraviglioso! È…» le dice con entusiasmo, ma perde la voce quando realizza quanto i loro volti sono vicini.

Piper riesce a vedere con chiarezza i contorni della piccola cicatrice che ha sul labbro superiore e sempre seguendo l’impulso del momento la sfiora con l’indice. Jason non si muove e la guarda dritta negli occhi.

Potrebbe baciarlo oppure lui potrebbe baciare lei, insomma, potrebbero baciarsi.

«Cosa… Interrompo qualcosa?» chiede Leo tornando in quel preciso momento.

Immediatamente si allontanano l’uno dall’altra e contemporaneamente rispondono «No».

 

Quella notte Piper non riesce ad addormentarsi. Continua a girarsi nel proprio letto alla ricerca di una posizione comoda, ma non la trova e il sonno si allontana sempredi più, mentre i ricordi diventano sempre più insistenti.

Con la mente torna indietro di qualche ora, a quando Jason si è precipitato al suo fianco e poi a quando l'ha abbracciata nel suo attico. Ripensa alla sensazione di sicurezza che l’uomo le trasmette, a come abbia mantenuto il sangue freddo nonostante la preoccupazione, al trasporto con cui l’ha stretta a sé e più riflette sul lineamenti regolari del volto dell’uomo o al suo corpo solido più avverte caldo.

Se non fosse stato per Leo (che ora riposa beatamente nella sua stanza) avrebbe baciato Jason e ora non si troverebbe nel proprio letto cercando, senza successo, di addormentarsi.

Sospira e si libera del piumone, girandosi nuovamente di fianco e controllando l’ora grazie alla sveglia che ha sul comodino: le tre del mattino. Sbuffa, quella notte sembra destinata a non trascorrere mai, lasciandola in balia dei propri pensieri e dei propri sentimenti e conducendola ad una importante realizzazione. Quella che prova nei confronti dell’uomo, ormai, non è più semplice attrazione fisica ed è diventa qualcosa di più già da un po': è stima e ammirazione insieme al desiderio di poter stare al suo fianco, di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo, di svegliarsi al mattino e trovarlo dall’altra parte del materasso.

Ripensa a quei pochi, preziosi minuti di intimità condivisi nella sua cucina e desidera viverne altri, moltissimi altri. Si sta innamorando di Jason Grace, non ne ha dubbi e soprattutto non ne ha paura: è una cosa bellissima.

Sorride e finalmente scivola nel sonno.

 

( _20 dicembre_ )

La mattina del venti dicembre Piper è sul punto di impazzire dalla preoccupazione. Sono tre giorni, infatti, che non ha più notizie del suo migliore amico e di norma non sarebbe così agitata, in fondo Leo è un adulto e in ventinove anni di vita ha già affrontato situazioni difficili uscendone illeso grazie alla sua mente brillante, se non fosse che giovedì, il giorno in cui ha lasciato l'appartamento per recarsi al lavoro (una consulenza informatica da qualche parte nel Queens), una bufera di neve si è abbattuta su New York. Al mattino il tempo non era poi così male, considerando che è ormai quasi un mese che la città è stretta in una morsa di gelo; i primi fiocchi di neve hanno iniziato a cadere sulle dieci (e anche qui, nulla di strano) ma nell'arco di due ore muoversi per strada è diventato difficile. A quel punto la situazione è precipitata e la tanto discussa perturbazione Chione ha dimostrato di essere in grado di mettere in ginocchio anche Manhattan. Piper ha atteso la fine della bufera chiusa al sicuro nel suo appartamento con il pensiero fisso di Leo lì fuori da qualche parte, ascoltando il vento che per ore ha soffiato così forte da forzare le finestre, facendole scricchiolare come se fossero sul punto di rompersi, mentre la corrente non ha fatto altro andare e venire per tutto il pomeriggio, tornando definitivamente solo nella tarda serata.

La sua preoccupazione non ha avuto modo di placarsi nemmeno il giorno seguente, poiché appena sveglia non ha trovato alcun messaggio o chiamata da parte dell'amico, così verso l'ora di pranzo ha fatto ciò che di solito non fa mai perché rispetta la privacy altrui. Ha cercato nella stanza di Leo, storcendo il naso per il disordine, un biglietto da visita, un post it, _qualcosa_ con l'indirizzo del suo ultimo incarico ovviamente senza successo. Ha provato anche a controllare il garage, ma una volta arrivata ha scoperto che l'ingresso era bloccato da alcuni metri di neve, quindi ha preso un taxi per raggiungere Annabeth scoprendo però che l'amica era al lavoro. Alla fine è tornata a casa senza aver combinato nulla e con l'avvertimento di Mellie nelle orecchie. Per l'ultima volta ha chiamato Leo e poi ha composto il numero della polizia denunciando la scomparsa dell'amico.

Sabato lo ha trascorso riordinando l'appartamento per non lasciarsi divorare dalla preoccupazione, cosa che però non è servita molto, dato che oltre alla preoccupazione si sono aggiunti i sensi di colpa per aver chiamato i soccorsi solamente il giorno successivo la scomparsa di Leo e non immediatamente. E con le temperature all'esterno il tempismo è tutto – si sono perfino formate le stalattiti.

Domenica mattina, quindi, dopo non aver avuto notizie di Leo per ben tre giorni, Piper giunge a limite e non potendo restare in casa con le mani mano decide di andare da Jason. Nonostante la bufera non sia durata più di dodiciore e negli ultimi due giorni la protezionecivile abbia ripristinato la corrente in ogni angolo della città, il telefono fisso dell’uomo suona a vuoto e il cellulare risulta irraggiungibile, quindi non sa se sia già tornato dal suo viaggio di lavoro, ma il rientro era previsto per sabato sera.

Indossati gli scarponi e la giacca da snowboard, Piper chiama un taxi e si fa portare nel Financial District. Il viaggio le porta via quasi un'ora a causa dei rallentamenti, sembra infatti che si siano verificati alcuni incidenti a causa dell'asfalto ghiacciato e in alcuni punti la vettura procede quasi a passo d'uomo. È all'altezza del Washington Square Park quando è tentata di scendere e continuare a piedi, ma fuori fa freddo e la neve ha ripreso a cadere. Non il tempo ideale per una passeggiata, per cui resta seduta al caldo e arriva in Fulton Street che sono le undici.

Per entrare approfitta di uno dei residenti che sta rincasando proprio in quel momento e per un istante pensa di servirsi delle scale. Al telegiornale hanno riportato innumerevoli casi di persone rimaste bloccate in ascensore anche nei giorni successivi alla bufera e sebbene non non ne siano previste altre, Piper ha imparato a non fidarsi di Chione e delle sue subdole tormente di neve. Non vorrebbe ritrovarsi bloccata in ascensore, tanto più che nessuno dei suoi amici sa che si trova lì. Tuttavia i piani sono molti, troppi e a percorrerli tutti a piedi ci vorrebbero come minimo ore. Sospira e chiama l'ascensore che in pochi minuti le permette di raggiungere l'ultimo piano. Una volta sul pianerottolo, però, si accorge, non senza stupore, che da dietro la porta dell'attico provengono le note di una canzone hard rock. _Quindi alla fine i cd li ha_ , pensa, sebbene non avrebbe mai detto che quello fosse il suo genere. Suona più volte anche se dubita che Jason se ne sia accorto, per cui si attacca al campanello e poi inizia a bussare fino a quando la serratura non scatta.

Ad aprirle però non è l'uomo e per alcuni istanti rimane pietrificata sulla soglia.

Davanti a lei, infatti, c'è una donna. Ha i capelli corti, spettinati e neri e indossa solo una maglietta di almeno una taglia più grande. Non ha idea di chi sia, ma gli occhi (di un intenso blu elettrico) le sono familiari.

«Non sei Jason» le dice la sconosciuta, dirigendosi verso lo stereo e spegnendolo.

«No» conferma e non sa cosa pensare. È andata da Jason e ci ha trovato una donna. Una donna in mutande che si aggira con confidenza nel suo attico. Nonostante lo abbia incontrato solo poche settimane prima, lo conosce abbastanza da fidarsi di lui e da sapere che non è quel genere di uomo che frequenta due donne contemporaneamente – _giusto?_

«Sono Piper» si presenta cercando di apparire sicura di sé.

«Piper?» ripete l’altra donna, lo sguardo che si illumina all’improvviso come se avesse appena compreso qualcosa «Io sono Talia» fa una pausa e poi aggiunge «La sorella di Jason».

 

L’espressione di stupore e confusione nello sguardo di Jason quando apre la porta e trova la donna che sta frequentando e sua sorella nel proprio salotto è impagabile. Per qualche istante rimane fermo sulla soglia con il trolley in mano e la neve che si scioglie ai suoi piedi, poi si riscuote e ricordandosi le buone maniere le saluta. Quindi si scusa, sparisce per una manciata di minuti e quando torna in sala ha sostituito gli abiti da viaggio con una semplice tuta grigia che, nota Piper, gli sta comunque bene. Sebbene dubiti che esista un capo di abbigliamento possa stargli male. Per essere un direttore operativo Jason ha un fisico atletico e si tiene in forma.

«Com’è andato il viaggio?» si informa.

«Ci sono state delle turbolenze e al ritorno ho dovuto attendere alcune ore per decollare, ma nel complesso è andata bene».

«Hai pilotato tu scommetto» commenta Talia e quando l’uomo annuisce Piper è lieta di apprendere la notizia solamente in quel momento. Se ne fosse stata a conoscenza, i giorni precedenti sarebbe sicuramente morta dalla preoccupazione.

«Borea ha accettato l’accordo» continua, rivolgendosi a lei «E quando sono arrivato mi è sembrato deluso, mi ha poi infatti chiesto diverse volte se ti saresti unita a noi nelle trattative. Credo che tu abbia fatto colpo su di lui».

«Cosa c’è» lo stuzzica la sorella «Sei geloso?»

Sia Jason che Piper arrossiscono, mentre la donna ghigna e si alza dal divano per lasciare loro un po' di privacy. Purtroppo però lei non si trova lì per una visita di piace.

«Hai per caso sentito Leo?»

«No, perché?»

«Non ho sue notizie da giovedì» spiega «E non ho nemmeno l’indirizzo del suo ultimo lavoro. Venerdì ho chiamato la polizia ma non mi hanno ancora fatto sapere nulla».

Nonostante Jason sia una delle persone con più sangue freddo che lei conosca, non le sfugge un'ombra di preoccupazione nello sguardo. L'uomo le chiede di riassumerle gli ultimi tre giorni, domandandole anche cosa aveva con sé Leo quando era uscito.

«Aspetta, hai detto che probabilmente ha in macchina la borsa degli attrezzi perché non se ne separa mai. Ti riferisci al borsa rossa in cui tiene anche il telefono satellitare?»

«Penso... Sì, è quella» replica lei facendo mente locale e intuendo dove voglia arrivare l'altro.

«Ok, mettiamo che Leo sia da qualche parte nel Queens e che quando la bufera è iniziata sia riuscito a trovare un riparo. Se non ha mai risposto alle chiamate forse è perché non c'era campo e magari si trova in una zona in cui i telefoni fissi non riescono a funzionare, ho sentito che è proprio nel Queens che hanno ancora problemi. Ora, se lui ha con sé il telefono satellitare possiamo contattarlo».

«Dobbiamo solo trovarne uno anche noi!» esclama Piper, intenzionata ad aggrapparsi alla nuova speranza.

«Reyna ne ha uno» commenta allora con noncuranza Talia, affacciandosi dalla camera degli ospiti in cui si era ritirata. Entrambi i presenti per un istante la guardano con aria interrogativa, chiedendosi come faccia la donna a conoscere la loro amica, poi Piper prende in mano il telefono e chiama Reyna. Una quindicina di minuti dopo scopre che Leo non è morto: è vivo e vegeto ed è rimasto bloccato ad Arverne, nel Queens. Può quindi finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

 

( _24 dicembre_ )

Sono in North End Avenue e la neve ammucchiata ai lati della strada non accenna sciogliersi, nonostante i meteorologi assicurino che ormai la perturbazione Chione ha perso buona parte della sua forza e della sua pericolosità.

Poco distante il cinema è un tripudio di luci, cartelloni pubblicitari e gente che entra ed esce ridendo e parlando. Mentre raggiungono la fila per acquistare i loro biglietti, Piper osserva il profilo regolare dell’uomo accanto a lei e apprezza la sua aria distinta. Sorride.

«Cosa c’è?» le chiede Jason guardandola con curiosità. Se è a disagio per l’ambiente in cui si trova, completamente differente a quelli in cui è solito muoversi, non lo dà a vedere.

«Niente» replica lei «Da quanto tempo hai detto che non entri in un cinema?»

«Una decina di anni? Forse anche di più. Però ho Sky».

«Ahan. E qual è l’ultimo film che hai visto?»

«Il domani non muore mai?»

«Avanti, vieni» gli dice ridendo dopo aver preso i biglietti «È il momento di scoprire il meraviglioso mondo del cinema».

Centoquarantotto minuti e due confezioni di popcorn dopo, sono nuovamente nell’atrio e si stanno scambiando opinioni sul film che hanno appena visto e di cui Piper poi dovrà scrivere una recensione per il The New Yorkers. Jason la ascolta parlare delle inquadrature senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa lei stia dicendo, ma affascinato nel vederla così appassionata.

«Non credevo fossi così esperta» dice mentre si incamminano verso il Financial District. Il programma della serata prevede infatti di cenare nell’attico dell’uomo e Piper è entusiasta all’idea di poter trascorrere in sua compagnia altre ore. Da quando è tornato dal suo viaggio in Canada, concludendo l’affare, sembra avere più tempo a disposizione e il telefono ha smesso di suonare mentre sono insieme.

«Mio padre è sempre stato un grande amante del cinema. Inoltre quando ero piccola e lui non aveva ancora conquistato Hollywood lo aiutavo a memorizzare le parti per i provini. Sono cresciuta ascoltandolo parlare delle angolazioni delle macchine da presa, mentre facevo i compiti lui faceva esercizi di dizione e al cinema restavamo in sala fino a quando i titoli di coda non finivano» gli spiega mentre percorrono Vesey Street «Non ho mai pensato di fare di queste conoscenze un lavoro, la cosa è nuova anche per me e soprattutto inaspettata. Però devo dire che non mi dispiace, inoltre è divertente».

Continuano a parlare di cinema anche mentre mangiano; lui le chiede cosa si è perso in tutti questi anni e lei inizia a citargli così tanti film che alla fine promette di scrivergli una lista.

Si è appena offerta di lavare i piatti, quando Jason le dice di dimenticarsi delle stoviglie e di prendere invece la giacca. Improvvisamente ha un’aria strana, un po’ timorosa e un po’ eccitata, come se fosse sul punto di fare una cosa che non è certo possa essere fatta. Piper è perplessa, ma lo asseconda e lo seguefuori dall’attico. Invece di chiamare l’ascensore l’uomo apre una porta di servizio di cui non si era accorta e oltre la quale ci sono due rampe di scale che, scopre, portano al tetto dell’imponente grattacielo.

Non ha idea di cosa Jason, il responsabile e sempre cauto Jason voglia fare, ma non esita a ripercorrere i suoi passi: Piper si fida totalmente dell’uomo e la cosa, ne è consapevole, dovrebbe spaventarla almeno un po’. Si conoscono ancora da poco, eppure non ha dubbi sul fatto che lo seguirebbe ovunque e invece di avere paura è felice. Era da così tanto tempo che cercava una persona come lui, in grado di trasmetterle sicurezza e fiducia anche solo con uno sguardo, che iniziava a credere che forse non la avrebbe mai trovata. Invece ventisei giorni prima ha perso l’equilibrio e Jason l’ha presa al volo senza nemmeno conoscerla.

«Non è l'Empire State Building, lo so» le dice in quel momento, ricordandosi di quel «Mi piace la vista di New York dai tetti» detto qualche giorno prima per caso.

«Possiamo stare qui?» gli chiede, guardandosi attorno. Sono in alto, così in alto che a sinistra riesce a vedere Ground Zero mentre a destra scorge persino il Brooklyn Bridge. Sotto i taxi sono dei piccoli puntini gialli che anche la notte della vigilia non smettono di correre e sopra il cielo è una distesa nera rischiarata dalle luci della città che per una volta non ha confini, niente profili svettanti di grattacieli ad intrappolarlo in un quadrato. Da qualche parte un orologio segna la mezzanotte ed è ufficialmente Natale – un bel Natale, un Natale felice. Leo è da qualche parte con Calipso (non lo ha ancora sentito, ma è sicura che stia bene) e lei è su un tetto insieme all’uomo di cui è innamorata.

«Non lo so» ammette lui, avvicinandosi.

«Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto di Jason Grace?» gli dice la fine, sorridendo e portando le braccia attorno il collo dell'uomo che la stringe subito a sé.

Non sono stati così vicini da quella volta nella cucina di Jason, dopo la sua caduta, e a differenza di allora adesso non c'è nessuno ad interromperli. I loro sguardi si sondando a vicenda ancora per qualche istante, mentre le loro bocche si sfiorano e Piper pensa che è tutto perfetto. Poi chiude gli occhi e annulla ogni distanza, premendo le labbra su quelle dell'uomo e dischiudendole non appena avverte la sua lingua chiedere accesso alla propria bocca.

«Stavo pensando» le dice poco dopo, senza liberarla dal suo abbraccio dal quale lei comunque non ha intenzione di sottrarsi. Ha appena scoperto che la spalla di Jason è stata fatta apposta perché ci potesse appoggiare il proprio capo.

«Si?» lo incalza.

«Sei sempre dell’idea di andare a Los Angeles? Perché stavo pensando che potrei accompagnarti, sempre che tu mi voglia».

«E il lavoro?» chiede, appoggiando il mento sul suo petto e sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto.

«Non vuoi davvero sapere da quanto non mi prendo un giorno di ferie».

Piper ride e poi lo bacia un’altra volta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Arverne è un'isola e dista circa un'ora da Manhattan, ma è abitata. L'ho eggermente modificata per renderla più simile a Ogigia.  
> \- Come per gli altri capitoli i luoghi citati, i locali e le strade esistono veramente.  
> \- La Monocle Motors ovviamente è uno dei richiami al canon verse che ho inserito anche qui.  
> \- Trappola per topi è un libro di Agatha Christie, Kwazy Cupcakes è gioco tipo Candy Crash che ho scoperto guardando Broklyn Nine-Nine e che secondo me è perfetto per il Coach, Eleanor Abernathy è la gattara dei Simpson, Petunia Dursley è beh, Petunia Dursley.  
> \- Ho mentenuto il soprannome di Piper in inglese perché non mi piace la traduzione italiana.

**Capitolo terzo**

 

( _17 dicembre_ )

Si è perso.

E non come quella volta al centro commerciale, quando Piper lo ha ritrovato al reparto televisori, davanti a degli schermi piatti con monitor led e non meno 95 pollici a guardare una televendita.

Questa volta si è proprio perso. O meglio, _si sono proprio persi_. Perché non è solamente lui a non capire dove si trova, anche il sistema di navigazione che ha progettato e installato in Festus e che fino ad ora ha sempre funzionato sembra aver smarrito la rotta, lasciandolo in balia di un nulla bianco in cui si distingue a fatica la strada.

Fuori dall'abitacolo della macchina, infatti, la neve cade sempre più fitta e le raffiche di vento che hanno iniziato a spazzare le vie quando ancora stava attraversando Brooklyn, spingendo i pedoni a rifugiarsi in luoghi chiusi, sono aumentate. La visibilità è ormai quasi totalmente ridotta a zero ed è da almeno venti minuti, se non di più, che non incrocia un'altra macchina e che prosegue sulla strada in cui si trova senza sapere dove conduca.

In retrospettiva, l'idea di attraversare New York per fornire consulenza informatica ad una ditta sconosciuta non è una delle migliori, lo riconosce. È un mese che i meteo parlano di Chione, negli ultimi giorni il termometro ha avuto un'impennata sotto lo zero che avrebbe dovuto allarmarlo e quella mattina il cielo plumbeo era più minaccioso del solito. Avrebbe dovuto telefonare e annullare, avrebbero sicuramente capito e anche se lo avessero fatto, beh, peggio per loro, non sarebbe stato sicuramente lui a rimetterci. Non ha un lavoro fisso da quattro anni, da quando cioè ha lasciato la Silicon Valley per New York, e ci sono periodi in cui non fa nulla e altri in cui fa tutto (il consulente informatico, il meccanico, l'elettricista, recentemente anche l'idraulico) ma non ha problemi economici e quella vita tutto sommato non gli dispiace. Ovviamente la condizione in cui si trova non è mai stata la sua grande aspirazione, se a undici anni gli avessero chiesto come si sarebbe immaginato da grande non avrebbe mai risposto _da qualche parte nel sud del Queens bloccato in una macchina che ho restaurato da solo a causa di una bufera di neve perché non ho un vero lavoro_ ; non è scemo. Tuttavia a tredici anni, in fuga da già due famiglie affidatarie, non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe diventato adulto e, nel caso affermativo, se lo avrebbe fatto alla luce del sole o in una prigione. La situazione in cui si trova, quindi, non è certo il suo sogno di felicità, ma è un notevole miglioramento rispetto al passato: un appartamento a Chelsea e un garage ai confini di China Town in cui rintanarsi per costruire non possono definirsi, in nessun universo immaginabile, una cosa negativa.

Della tormenta avrebbe però fatto volentieri a meno.

La neve, che vortica furiosa dietro al parabrezza e che si schianta contro il vetro come se volesse romperlo, ha ormai reso completamente irriconoscibile ogni forma del paesaggio. Prima almeno riusciva a distinguere qualcosa, alcune sagome, ora invece più nulla e inizia a temere per la propria incolumità. Se non trova al più presto un riparo, non ha idea di che fine potrebbero fare lui e Festus – non una di bella, però, di questo ne è lugubremente sicuro.

Sta vagliando tutte le possibilità, a partire dal fermare la macchina lì dov'è che tanto ormai sta procedendo con la stessa velocità di un anziano vecchio e zoppo al costruirsi un igloo in cui attendere la fine della bufera, quando i fanali fendono i fiocchi di neve e illuminano per un breve istante quella che sembra un'abitazione. Rincuorato da quella fugace visione, Leo accelera quanto basta per non far morire il motore e procede verso la casa con cautela, lo sguardo che saetta verso la sua destra per accertarsi che l'edificio sia davvero lì e che non se lo sia sognato.

Se sul cruscotto il contachilometri non avesse segnato uno scarto di nemmeno mezzochilometro dall'ultima volta che lo ha controllato, Leo non saprebbe dire con certezza quanta strada ha percorso dal punto nel nulla in cui si trovava e il giardino della casa. Ha guidato così lentamente che quel l'ultimo pezzo di strada gli sembra che sia durato più di tutti i chilometri percorsi da Chelsea al ponte che attraversa la Jamaica Bay.

A malincuore spegne il motore (l'idea di lasciare Festus fuori con quel tempo lo disturba moltissimo) e prende la borsa degli attrezzi che porta sempre con sé più per abitudine che necessità. Non appena apre lo sportello, però, una folata di vento gelido lo investe e lo rispinge nell'abitacolo. Imprecando contro Chione, alla fine riesce ad uscire e con non poca fatica raggiunge il portico dell'abitazione. Suona il campanello diverse volte, il vento che ulula nelle sue orecchie, prima di capire che probabilmente è rotto o che il rumore della bufera lo sovrasta, quindi inizia a bussare, chiedendosi con un moto crescente di angoscia se qualcuno verrà mai ad aprirgli o se morirà assiderato lì fuori – non è infatti certo di avere le forze per scassinare la porta, nonostante i guanti sente già le dita intirizzite.

Ha ormai perso ogni speranza quando due serrature scattano e la porta viene aperta il cigolio tipico dei cardini che non vengono oliati da troppo tempo.

«Ti prego fammi entrare, mi sono perso e qui fuori è in corso una nuova glaciazione e io non sono pronto ad estinguermi come hanno fatto i dinosauri» supplica e la donna (suppone sia una donna, ha addosso così tanti strati di lana che si vede a mala pena il volto) lo fissa per qualche secondo, poi gli ordina di sbrigarsi ed entrare.

Leo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si precipita all'interno, beandosi immediatamente del calore del riscaldamento. Mentre riacquista lentamente la sensibilità delle mani e le guance iniziano a bruciargli un po' a causa del vento che le aveva sferzate, considera che ha avuto fortuna nel trovare quella casa e una padrona disposta ad accoglierlo nonostante sia uno sconosciuto che è entrato senza permesso nella sua proprietà (a sua discolpa c'è da dire che non c'era alcun cancello). Mentre ci riflette, gli sovviene un altro pensiero, decisamente macabro (magari in quella casa abita un assassino e la donna lo ha fatto entrare solo per poterlo uccidere) ma si affretta a cacciarlo.

«Stavo cercando la Monocle Motors per una consulenza informatica che mi hanno chiesto, ma ho sbagliato strada e poi sono stato sorpreso dalla bufera. Grazie per avermi aperto» le spiega per dimostrarle di non essere un malintenzionato e nel frattempo osserva il grande salotto, constatando che non sembra la dimora di una pazza omicida (però lui che ne sa di come arredano i soggiorni i serial killer?). Si volta per chiedere alla donna dove può appoggiare il giubbotto e il cappello dato che inizia ad avere caldo, ma scopre che lo sta guardando male, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Inizialmente non capisce, poi però nota che all'ingresso ormai si è formata una pozza d'acqua dove la neve è entrata e che anche ai suoi piedi è successa la stessa cosa.

Le rivolge un sorriso di scuse passandosi una mano sul collo, facendo inavvertitamente scivolare dei fiocchi di neve lungo il collo e rabbrividendo, ma lo sguardo della padrona di casa non si ammorbidisce mentre recupera da un mobile alcuni stracci e cerca di arginare il danno.

«Dammi» gli dice poi, riferendosi alla giacca «E togliti gli scarponi, mi stai distruggendo il parquet».

Leo obbedisce in silenzio e più che un serial killer, la donna gli sembra una di quelle vecchie signore pazze che vivono con tanti gatti e che si inacidiscono con l'età. Ad un'occhiata superficiale, però, di gatti non sembrano essercene e quando anche lei si libera di alcuni strati di lana, appendendo il cappello e la spessa sciarpa sull'attaccapanni lì accanto, scopre che non è la signora Abernathy. Per niente. Non riesce a capire quanti anni abbia, probabilmente è più grande di lui sebbene allo stesso tempo gli sembri giovane. In ogni caso è bella, molto bella. Lunghi capelli castani, espressivi occhi scuri, lineamenti femminili e proporzionati. Sì, è proprio bella – e visibilmente indisposta nei suoi confronti, una combinazione che gli risulta familiare ormai.

«Io sono Leo, comunque» si presenta.

«Calipso» replica lei dopo averlo squadrato dall'alto al basso.

 

Non sarà Eleaonor Abernathy, ma non è detto che non sia un'assassina. Senza volerlo gli torna in mente Trappola per topi, anche lì c'è una bufera di neve e anche lì il telefono non funziona – ha provato infatti a chiamare Piper ma non ha campo e la linea fissa è fuori uso.

Calipso, ignara dei suoi pensieri, siede su una poltrona con le gambe raccolte al petto, un libro tra le mani e una tazza sul tavolino accanto. Indossa un largo maglione color crema e ha raccolto i capelli in una treccia morbida da cui sfuggono alcune ciocche che le incorniciano il volto. Non riesce a leggere il titolo del volume, ma la donna sembra molto presa da ciò che si trova in quelle pagine (una storia d'amore? Un saggio? Cento e un modi per uccidere gli sventurati che bussano alla tua porta e farla franca?) e non curarsi della tormenta che nel frattempo infuria all'esterno. Leo, al contrario, quando non si suggestiona da solo con l'ipotetica carriera da serial killer della padrona di casa pensa a Festus, fuori al freddo, probabilmente sepolto sotto una montagna di neve e gli si stringe il cuore.

«Puoi smetterla?» gli dice a un certo punto Calipso, alzando gli occhi dal libro per guardarlo con aria infastidita. Vedendo che non comprende, aggiunge seccata: «La gamba».

L'uomo abbassa lo sguardo e solo allora si accorge di aver iniziato a muovere nervosamente la gamba. Mormora delle scuse e prova a stare fermo, ma gli risulta molto difficile: ormai è un'ora e mezza che se ne sta seduto su quel divano senza fare nulla. Nella sua tutto quel tempo con le mani in mano equivale almeno ad un giorno di inattività ed è praticamente una tortura. Inoltre non sa se sia colpa del maltempo, ma in quella casa il tempo sembra non passare mai.

Nel tentativo di ingannare l'attesa, non potendo infatti mettersi ad aggiustare tutte le cose da sistemare che ha individuato nel salotto (e sono molte, abbastanza da tenerlo occupato una manciata di ore), inizia a giocare a Kwazy Cupcakes premurandosi di togliere la suoneria per non suscitare ulteriormente il fastidio della donna. Una cinquantina di livelli dopo, superati senza grandi difficoltà, Leo si chiede a che punto del gioco sia il Coach; è stato infatti lui a consigliargli l'applicazione, sbraitando meraviglie su cupcakes che esplodono. Il pensiero di Hedge, un metro e sessanta scarsi di camicie hawaiane di dubbio gusto e consigli di vita che implicano soluzioni violente, lo fa sorridere. Piper gli ha detto che ChuckGleeson sta per nascere e l'immagine del Coach padre di famiglia è così assurda e ridicola e _bella_. È giunto il momento di tornare in California e chissà se Hedge gli permetterà di insegnare al figlio come si tiene in mano una chiave inglese – un requisito fondamentale a suo parere e fin troppo sottovalutato.

In quel momento, però, pensare alle chiavi inglesi lo mette di cattivo umore perché gli ricorda un'infanzia felice finita precocemente e non ha nemmeno un motore da smontare o anche solo un bullone da avvitare che lo distraggano. Ha solamente un nuovo livello di Kwazy Cupcakes da superare, così riprende a combinare cupcakes colorati fino a quando Calipso, dirigendosi un cucina, gli domanda se vuole del tè caldo. La richiesta giunge del tutto inaspettata ma ha la prontezza di rispondere subito affermativamente, così una decina di minuti dopo la donna gli porge (con un'espressione che sembra dirgli _hai idea del favore che ti sto facendo?_ ) una tazza bollente.

 

La corrente salta verso le quattro e mezza (sempre più simile a Trappola per topi) e non torna prima delle sette, ma Calipso non si scompone, munendosi di torcia e accedendo abbastanza candele da illuminare buona parte del salotto.

Quando però si fanno le otto e la situazione all'esterno non gli permette ancora di riprendere la macchina e andarsene (il vento sembra essersi un po' calmato, ma nevica ancora e sicuramente le strade sono impraticabili) è chiaro ad entrambi che deve trascorrere la notte lì.

Calipso non ne è per niente felice; non lo dice ad alta voce, ma la sua espressione infastidita parla per lei. Leo, che come unica colpa ha quella essere uscito di casa invece di restare a letto (e di averle sporcato l'ingresso), non comprende il motivo di tanto astio nei suoi confronti e durante la cena rinuncia a ogni tentativo di instaurare un dialogo, limitandosi ad osservare ogni tanto di sottecchi la donna che si comporta come se lui non esistesse.

Inizialmente pensa che lo voglia far dormire sul divano (e non ci sono problemi, il divano è meglio del pavimento, il divano va bene; sembra davvero comodo), lei però non lo considera nemmeno e apre una delle due porte che precedono le scale. Leo la segue chiedendosi se voglia allora farlo dormire nel sottoscala, come Harry Potter (quindi questo farebbe di lei cosa, Petunia Dursley?), tuttavia scopre che sì, la stanza non è molto grande ma è una camera per gli ospiti e non un ripostiglio. Ci sono un letto, un comodino, un armadio a muro e anche una poltrona. Sotto la finestra un termosifone riscalda l'ambiente e le pareti sono dipinte di bianco. È confortevole.

Senza che le abbia chiesto nulla, Calipso provvede a mettergli a disposizione un'altra coperta e degli asciugamani e gli spiega l'altra porta è quella del bagno.

È tutto molto meglio di quanto pensasse e quando finalmente si addormenta, lo fa con il rumore del vento che ulula nella notte e ogni tanto soffia così forte da far scricchiolare la casa.

 

( _18 dicembre_ )

La mattina successiva Leo ha appena il tempo di controllare l’iPhone e scoprire che ha diverse chiamate perse di Piper che la batteria si esaurisce e con sé non ha nulla per ricaricarla. Impreca e controlla per sicurezza nella sua borsa degli attrezzi, ma la sua ricerca conferma l'assenza del carica batteria e gli ricorda invece di avere il telefono satellitare. Peccato che Piper non sia in possesso di tale tecnologia e che lui non conosca nessuno a cui potrebbe chiedere di avvisare la sua migliore amica che sta bene. Gli unici contatti che ha sono di persone con cui in passato gli è capitato di lavorare e suo padre. Chiamare suo padre è fuori discussione.

Non è che siano esattamente in cattivi rapporti. Certo, Efesto non lo ha riconosciuto fino ai suoi quindici anni, ma non gli ha mai portato troppo rancore per questo. Più che altro hanno diversi tratti in comune e uno penserebbe che per due persone simili sia facile creare un legame e andare d'accordo, ma è proprio questa somiglianza a dividerli. Efesto è un disastro con le persone, non perché sia cattivo ma semplicemente perché si trova più a suo agio con i motori, gli ingranaggi e i computer e non ha la più pallida idea di come ci si dovrebbe comportare con un figlio. Leo se la cava un po' meglio con le persone, ma anche lui è più a suo agio con un cacciavite in mano, inoltre non è ancora riuscito a capire come ci si debba rapportare con un padre dato che per quindici anni ne ha fatto a meno e se l'è cavata discretamente bene – sebbene i servizi sociali all’epoca non fossero d’accordo. Sostanzialmente sono due estranei che condividono una parte di patrimonio genetico e la cosa più profonda che nutrono nei confronti l'uno dell'altro è la stima reciproca per i loro lavori e le loro menti brillanti. A Leo va bene così e di chiamarlo per chiedergli di avvisare Piper non ne ha proprio voglia: probabilmente Efesto è chiuso in uno dei suoi laboratori e se anche rispondesse sicuramente si dimenticherebbe di contattare la sua amica.

Non gli resta quindi che aspettare fino a quando le strade non saranno nuovamente agibili e se il tempo collabora non dovrebbe volerci poi così tanto. Per iniziare ad ingannare l'attesa decide di preparare la colazione. Calipso è ancora a letto o se si è svegliata non è ancora scesa: in ogni caso meglio così. Sa che non dovrebbe utilizzare la sua cucina come fosse la propria, sono due estranei, tuttavia è sicuro che dopo aver assaggiato i suoi pancakes la donna non avrà nulla da ridire. Inoltre intende sdebitarsi per quell'ospitalità un po' forzata che però lo ha salvato da una morte sicura per assideramento.

Quando sente dei passi sulle scale, Leo ha già finito di mangiare e ha riordinato, tenendo da parte un'abbondate porzione per Calipso.

«Hai preparato la colazione» constata lei raggiungendolo in cucina e notando il piatto sul tavolo. Leo annuisce sentendosi nervoso e non capendo perché. La donna nel frattempo si siede e inizia a consumare in silenzio i pancakes, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna impressione.

«Non è quello che di solito mangio io» commenta alla fine «Ma è buono. Sei bravo».

Leo sa di essere bravo, cucina sempre per Piper e anche Jason apprezza i suoi piatti, l'opinione di Calipso, però, per un motivo che nemmeno lui riesce a comprendere, all'improvviso conta. Non si interroga e sorride.

«Grazie» replica mentre prende il piatto e lo posa nel lavello, procedendo poi ad esporle la sua idea e cercando di farlo con più tatto possibile per non offenderla «Senti, non sappiamo quanto resterò bloccato qui. Il maltempo potrebbe durare ancora a lungo e io non voglio approfittare della tua disponibilità, per cui vorrei proporti uno scambio vantaggioso per entrambi. Tu mi ospiti fino a quando le strade non saranno nuovamente agibili e io per sdebitarmi ti aggiusto la casa. Ho notato alcune cose da sistemare e ho con me i miei attrezzi».

Poiché la donna non dice nulla ma sembra ascoltarlo con interesse, Leo continua: «Puoi fidarti, so quello che faccio. Sono bravo ad aggiustare le cose».

Alla fine Calipso deve ritenere conveniente quella proposta, perché accetta e lui inizia a fare quanto promesso partendo dall'ampio salotto.

Mentre si dà da fare, Calipso apre, non senza difficoltà a causa delle neve depositatasi sul davanzale, una finestra per controllare l'esterno, ma la richiude subito dopo strofinandosi le mani sulle braccia per scacciare il freddo e decidendo di dedicarsi nuovamente alla lettura. Si sistema sulla poltrona e Leo non cerca nemmeno di scorgere il titolo, continua a sistemare la gamba di un mobilee gli unici rumori sono quelli del martello e delle pagine che vengono girate.

Quando l'ora di pranzo arriva, annunciata da un laconico «È pronto» di Calipso, l'uomo è assorto nelle sue mansioni e all'iniziale «Arrivo» segue (dieci minuti dopo? Trenta? Un'ora?) un «Grazie» per il piatto che gli viene portato.

Nel pomeriggio aggiusta altre cose, tra cui il frullatore e l’aspirapolvere, e prima di cena la donna gli chiede se può dare un'occhiata anche al settimo e al quindicesimo gradino della scala che conduce al piano superiore.

Leo decide di interpretare quella richiesta come un progresso.

 

( _19 dicembre_ )

«Non sei un consulente informatico qualsiasi» gli dice di punto in bianco il terzo giorno, mentre le sta aggiustando il computer nel suo studio. Quella mattina infatti gli ha dato il permesso di salire al piano superiore.

Non capisce se il tono sia accusatorio o se il suo sia un complimento. In generale non la capisce molto – Piper dice che non capisce le donne punto e forse ha ragione, ma questa in particolare sembra sfuggire ad ogni logica e lui davvero non sa come prenderla. Si comporta come se lui le avesse appena fatto un torto irreperibile, lo guarda con diffidenza e gli parla con sufficienza ma ogni tanto, come in quel momento, lo cerca – e quando accade deve ammettere a se stesso che gli fa piacere.

«Grazie?» risponde, alzando lo sguardo per osservarla e cercare di capire dove voglia arrivare, ma la sua espressione è indecifrabile.

«Sai aggiustare i computer e gli orologi, hai sistemato anche il vecchio grammofono. Non sei un consulente informatico qualsiasi» continua e Leo inizia a giocare con il cacciavite – il computer è apposto, pronto per essere nuovamente usato, e a lui non piace restare con le mani in mano. Deve fare qualcosa, sempre, un po' come suo padre.

«Ho studiato al MIT» ammette e poi aggiunge «Ma non l'ho mai finito».

«Perché?»

Scrolla le spalle e le risponde, anche se non ha capito perché le interessi – non ha nemmeno capito perché glielo ha detto, a dire la verità.

«Non riesco a stare fermo per molto tempo nello stesso luogo. Seduto, soprattutto, lo avrai notato. E studiare prevede molte ore di immobilità, in aula, in biblioteca, nella propria camera».

«Quindi hai lasciato» commenta «Te ne sei mai pentito? Hai talento, è ovvio. Non pensi mai che avresti fatto meglio a concludere gli studi? Non credo che aggiustare cose sia la tua massima aspirazione».

Si accorge di un cavo scoperto e procede subito a sistemarlo, dandole le spalle.

«Forse, a volte» ammette «Ma mi va bene così. Certo, non è il mio sogno di felicità, però non è nemmeno così male come pensi. Ho un appartamento, degli amici, ogni tanto del lavoro. Per un po' ho lavorato come sviluppatore di applicazioni in California quindi ho anche un conto in banca. Tutte cose che una quindicina di anni fa mi sarei solo sognato, non ho avuto un’adolescenza facile».

La donna non indaga ulteriormente, persa in alcune riflessioni di cui lui non riesce ad immaginare la natura. Sembra allo stesso tempo così vicina e così lontana.

«Mi passi quello? Grazie» le chiede e poi, sempre per un motivo che non riesce bene a comprendere, continua quella strana e inaspettata conversazione.

«E tu invece?» domanda voltandosi e Calipso lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

«Io?»

«Sì, tu. Hai fatto delle domande personali e io ho risposto. Ora tocca a te. Cosa ci fai qui tutta sola?»

«Ho una serra» ribatte, con il tono di chi sta facendo notare un'ovvietà.

«Lo so. Intendo perché proprio qui, a chilometri di distanza dalla civiltà».

«Ho ereditato il terreno da mia nonna molti anni fa. Si può dire che io abbia sempre vissuto qui» gli spiega.

« _Sempre?_ _Qui?_ » ripete e lei annuisce, sul volto un'espressione che sembra dire _cosa c'è di male?_ A Leo verrebbe da rispondere _tutto_. Ha intuito da subito che quella della donna fosse una vita solitaria: una casa nel nulla su un'isola dimenticata dagli stessi concittadini, abitudini quotidiane di chi non ha mai diviso i propri spazi con altre persone, un carattere inacidito dall'isolamento. Però non si aspettava di dover immaginare una Calipso più giovane, adolescente, addirittura bambina che trascorre le sue giornate in quell'abitazione distante ore di macchina da tutto. È triste, profondamente triste e ingiusto.

«Hai mai pensato di andartene? Non ti piacerebbe vedere altri posti?»

«Non saprei. Suppongo di sì, ma qui c'è tutta la mia vita. Ogigia non è solo un lavoro, è la mia casa».

«Non devi lasciarla per sempre. Si tratta solo di viaggiare, scoprire luoghi nuovi e poi tornare».

«Sarebbe bello» replica «Non ricordo di aver mai lasciato l'isola, forse quando ero piccola, ma è passato così tanto tempo e sono arrivata solo fino a Broad Channel. Sì, sarebbe bello».

«No, aspetta, mi stai dicendo che abiti a New York e che non hai nemmeno mai visto la Statua della Libertà?!»

Èaddirittura peggio di quanto pensasse.

«Sì, non ho mai visto la Statua della Libertà» ribatte lei piccata e Leo comprende subito di aver fatto un passo falso e cerca di rimediare, ma Calipso ormai si è offesa e senza più ascoltarlo se ne va.

«Non te la prendere!» esclama un'ultima volta alla stanza vuota.

È come dice Piper, non ci sa proprio fare con le donne. Sospira. Meglio tornare alle cose da aggiustare, con loro non ci sono mai problemi – oltre al fatto che beh, sono rotte, ma se così non fosse probabilmente la sua iperattività lo farebbe impazzire. Probabilmente sono l'unica cosa certa della sua vita, insieme al pessimo gusto per quanto riguarda film e camicie del Coach e al fatto che Piper non riuscirà mai a parlare in spagnolo in modo decente – ogni volta che ci prova finisce per pronunciare le parole con accento francese e il risultato è a dir poco penoso.

Quando qualche ora dopo Calipso lo avvisa che il pranzo è pronto, Leo scende le scale con cautela. Da una parte c'è il fatto che probabilmente la donna è ancora offesa e da quel poco che appreso su di lei, sembra una dai lunghi risentimenti. Dall'altro però lo ha chiamato e il tavolo è effettivamente apparecchiato per due persone. Si avvicina quindi con circospezione, cercando di intuire l'umore di Calipso, ma lei non gli presta attenzione, prendendo le ultime cose necessarie per il pranzo, per cui si siede senza aver capito se ce l'abbia ancora non lui o meno e mentre iniziano a mangiare si sente non poco a disagio, come se i progressi fatti fossero svaniti (e tutta per colpa di una sua stupidissima frase).

La donna, al contrario, non sembra per niente a disagio e nemmeno arrabbiata oppure offesa. La osserva di sottecchi e non si azzarda a descriverla serena, perché chissà qual è il suo vero umore, ma quasi, ci si avvicina molto per cui sospetta, ipotizza, _spera_ che l'arrabbiatura le sia passata e le parla.

Tra tutte le cose che potrebbe chiederle, Leo le domanda di Ogigia e non appena termina la frase si dà dell'idiota. Calipso è suscettibile e permalosa, quando le ha fatto notare che è assurdo abitare a New York (ma questo vale per qualsiasi posto) e non averla mai visitata si è offesa e ora le chiede delle serre?

A dimostrazione del fatto che non riesce a comprendere i suoi ragionamenti, la donna gli risponde di buon grado, raccontandogli della sua passione per le piante e di come questo l'abbia condotta ad iniziare un'attività insospettabilmente redditizia. Il terreno ereditato si trova in un posto sperduto e scomodo da raggiungere, sono pochi i clienti che comprano personalmente ciò di cui hanno bisogno e più spesso ha a che fare con fattorini che si limitano a caricare i loro camion e andarsene, tuttavia le sue piante sono richieste da molti architetti di giardini, diverse fiorerie a Manhattan vendono le sue rose e Era Grace si rifornisce da lei. Ogigia, con il suo avanzato sistema di irrigazione e la qualità delle sue piante, è una delle migliori serre dello Stato e Calipso è profondamente orgogliosa di ciò.

«E a te va bene così? Essere sola, intendo. Sei felice e senza rimpianti?» chiede con cautela alla fine. Leo sa che dovrebbe mordersi la lingua ogni tanto (ok, più di ogni tanto, diciamo pure sempre) però la frase premeva per uscire; conoscere la risposta sembra improvvisamente di vitale importanza. Sente il bisogno di assicurarsi della felicità della donna e non sa perché. All'inizio lei nemmeno gli piaceva, da subito gli ha ricordato troppo tutte le donne che ha incontrato nel corso della sua vita e che lo hanno guardato dall'alto al basso, considerandosi superiori e facendolo sentire una nullità, e non è che ora la sua opinione nei suoi confronti sia cambiata: certo, Calipso è bellissima e intelligente e ha iniziato ad essere gentile, però questo non cancella i suoi modi sgarbati – _giusto?_

In ogni caso per un motivo che sfugge alla sua comprensione ha bisogno di sapere se lei è veramente felice di vivere in quella casa, isolata dal mondo e in compagnia delle sue piante. Per un istante pensa a se stesso: non è isolato dal mondo, ma a volte è come se lo fosse e in quelle occasioni con lui ci sono solo i suoi attrezzi. La realizzazione che non sono poi così diversi (entrambi nascondono la propria solitudine, lui con il sarcasmo e lei con i suoi modi altezzosi) lo coglie mentre aiuta la donna a sparecchiare e acuisce la necessità di conoscere la risposta.

Calipso si prende del tempo per rispondere, occupandosi i piatti che le sta passando e riponendoli nel lavello. Per svolgere quel lavoro ha legato i capelli in una coda alta che ondeggia tra le scapole quando si muove e che le scopre il collo; Leo si ritrova incapace di distogliere l’attenzione da quei centimetri pelle candida solitamente nascosta dai maglioni e dalla folta e lucente chioma.

«A volte vorrei andarmene» gli rivela «Ci sono giorni in cui questa casa sembra una prigione. Non ricevo molte visite e in inverno basta una nevicata per rendere impraticabile la strada. Gli inverni sono i periodi peggiori, senza dubbio. Però poi il freddo passa e con la bella stagione non è brutto stare qui, in estate posso persino scendere in spiaggia. Inoltre sono meno sola di quanto si possa pensare. Sono io a fare gran parte del lavoro nella serra, ma durante la settimana ho dei dipendenti che mi danno una mano».

Leo vorrebbe dire qualcosa, invece l'unica cosa che fa è annuire. Poi Calipso apre il rubinetto e l'attenzione di entrambi si concentra su questo. L'acqua infatti non scende.

«Com'è possibile?» chiede lei, agitandosi.

«I casi sono due: un tubo si è congelato e rotto oppure è stata l'acqua a ghiacciarsi e creare un tappo» replica senza scomporsi. Da quello che ha potuto vedere la casa è vecchia e mentre le serre godono delle tecnologie più avanzate, l'abitazione invece avrebbe bisogno di un restauro. Il problema che si è appena verificato gliene dà la conferma e mentre la donna impreca, lui pensa ad Annabeth: non sa se si occupa di case, ma potrebbe comunque sottoporle il caso.

«Per caso sei anche un idraulico?»

«Per tua fortuna ne so qualcosa di tubi. Lascia aperto il rubinetto» replica lui raggiungendo l'ingresso per prendere la giacca, seguito poco dopo dalla donna.

All'esterno li attende un paesaggio lunare: il mondo si è trasformato in una silenziosa distesa bianca, ogni cosa sembra immobile, lo stesso scorrere del tempo pare essersi fermato. Per qualche istante rimangono immobili e in silenzio guardandosi attorno.

Lo sguardo di Calipso si porta immediatamente sulla serra, seguito da quello dell'uomo che prima ha però cercato la propria macchina. Arrivando non l'ha notata, concentrato com'era sul non uscire di strada nel pieno di una bufera, ma ora che la visuale è libera la vede distintamente e non potrebbe essere il contrario, si tratta di una struttura davvero grande.

«Ci serviranno delle pale. Dov'è il contatore?» le chiede.

«Da questa parte» replica dopo aver recuperato gli attrezzi dalla rimessa accostata alla casa e procede senza esitare verso il retro. Ad ogni passo sprofonda nelle neve di settanta centimetri buoni e quando raggiungono il retro della casa sono entrambi accaldati.

«Ora?»

«Ora dobbiamo sperare che l'acqua gelando abbia formato un tappo e dobbiamo trovare il punto in cui è successo. Di solito si ghiacciano le zone più esposte, quindi iniziamo a scavare vicino al contatore».

Si prospetta un lavoro lungo e faticoso, ma Calipso non batte ciglio e prende in mano la pala iniziando a fare quanto le è stato detto e canticchiando tra sé e sé. Leo la osserva con un po' di stupore. Non si aspettava infatti che avrebbe contribuito: nonostante possieda una serra di notevoli dimensioni di cui si occupa personalmente, la donna non sembra avvezza ai lavori manuali. Ovviamente l'ha sottovalutata. Inoltre ha una bella voce.

«Cosa c'è?»

«Nulla» replica sorridendo e imitandola.

Prima spalano la neve, poi con non poca difficoltà iniziano a scavare. Per fortuna i tubi corrono quasi in superficie e Leo individua subito l'origine del problema, rallegrandosi del fatto che si tratta di tubi in metallo, più facili da sistemare.

«Adesso bisogna sciogliere l'acqua. Non hai per caso uno sgelatubi? Cavi scaldanti? Cannello a gas? No, va bene, possiamo fare lo stesso. Basta anche solo dell'aria calda o dell'acqua bollente».

«Posso sciogliere della neve» propone e l'uomo approva.

Alcune ore dopo gli impacchi hanno funzionato e l'acqua è tornata a scorrere dal rubinetto. Calipso festeggia il loro successo preparando il tè e Leo scherza sul fatto che fuori hanno fatto un buon lavoro e che potrebbero mettersi in società; lui aggiusta cose (preferibilmente motori, i motori gli piacciono davvero molto) e lei gli dà una mano.

Lavorare fianco a fianco sembra aver allontanato le loro ostilità, avvicinandoli, tanto cheCalipso decide di suonare per lui al pianoforte e poi gli mostra come muovere le dita sulla tastiera. Leo le racconta di Festus e poi insieme preparano la cena, dimenticandosi completamente della televisione che ha risintonizzato quella mattina.

 

( _20 dicembre_ )

È steso a terra e sta controllando le tubature del lavandino, quando Calipso si ferma accanto ai suoi piedi. Dalla posizione in cui si trova ha una visione perfetta delle gambe del tavolo e delle caviglie della padrona di casa e considera che sono davvero sottili, molto femminili – le caviglie, non le gambe del tavolo.

«La tua borsa degli attrezzi sta vibrando» lo avvisa.

«È il telefono satellitare, me lo passi?» le chiede, continuando ad armeggiare con la chiave inglese e aspettandosi un «Non sono la tua serva» come risposta. La donna invece glielo porta.

Non ha idea di chi lo stia cercando, non conosce il numero, ma risponde e quando comprende di chi si tratta assume un'espressione stupita.

«Reyna?!»

«Chi è Reyna?» domanda Calipso ostentando fin troppa freddezza «La tua fidanzata?»

Gli sembra di cogliere una nota di gelosia nel suo tono e più tardi ci rifletterà: ora riesce solo a pensare che Calipso, senza rendersene conto, ha detto una cosa divertentissima. È già tanto, infatti, se Reyna riesce a tollerare la sua esistenza; non lo ha mai perdonato, infatti, per l'incidente con l'allarme antincendio.

«No» replica divertito prima di tornare all'inaspettata telefonata. La voce di Reyna dall'altra parte del ricevitore è autoritaria come sempre.

«Sei vivo quindi» commenta alla fine con un tono che non è dispiaciuto ma ci si avvicina molto «Immagino che Piper sarà felice di saperlo».

Solo in quel momento, chiudendo la chiamata, realizza di essersi completamente dimenticato della sua migliore amica e più in generale del mondo che c'è all'esterno e lo fa come se si stesse svegliando da un sogno e fosse ancora a metà strada, non più addormentato ma nemmeno del tutto sveglio.

Calipso nel frattempo lo osserva senza rivelare alcuna emozione, a Leo però pare di scorgere qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che si avvicina alla tristezza e alla delusione, ma non ne è sicuro. La conosce solo da quattro giorni e non è mai riuscito a comprendere ciò che le passa per la testa, dubita di essere improvvisamente in grado di capirla, tuttavia ciò che gli sembra di aver visto nei suoi occhi lo riporta completamente alla realtà. Adesso, mentre inizia a riporre gli attrezzi nella borsa, è come se si fosse svegliato e già rimpiange di averlo fatto.

Dovrebbe essere felice di potersene finalmente andare, è quello che ha desiderato sin dal primo momento, eppure non riesce ad esserlo completamente.

Fuori il giardino continua ad essere bianco e silenzioso, ma anche solo stando sul portico si vede che la strada principale è percorribile e se le macchine spazza neve sono passate in quel remoto angolo del Queensallora non c'è dubbio che la via del ritorno sia perfettamente agibile. A Leo non resta altro che spalare la neve attorno alla macchina – e salutare Calipso.

La donna non dice nulla né lo guarda con la sua solita aria infastidita, si limita a passargli le cose che gli servono e a sovrintendere il suo lavoro dal portico, stando appoggiata ad una delle colonne portanti.Mentre affonda con la pala nel profondo strato di neve che imprigiona Festus, a Leo vengono in mente diverse idee per velocizzare il suo faticoso operato, alcune attuabili perfino in quella circostanza, con le poche cose che ha a disposizione, ma non le mette in pratica e continua a spalare per posticipare il momento dei saluti.

«Magari quando il tempo migliora torno a trovarti così mi mostri la serra».

«Non fare promesse da marinaio» ribatte. Sembra un po' triste e Leo non sa cosa dire. Gli ultimi quattro giorni sono stati strani, quasi irreali. Sospesi nel tempo.

«Beh, io vado» dice alla fine, a disagio, ma non fa in tempo a voltarsi che Calipso si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia, cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa. Non si aspettava una cosa simile; nonostante il giorno precedente ci siano stati dei progressi, credeva che la donna lo trovasse insopportabile.

«Buon viaggio» gli augura prima di rientrare in casa.

 

Mentre torna a Manhattan ha tutto il tempo per pensare a Calipso e ai quasi quattro giorni trascorsi a casa sua sua e non impiega molto (è solo all'altezza dell’aeroporto John F. Kennedy) per realizzare di essersi innamorato di lei. E non innamorato come lo è stato di quella donna (una Lisbeth Salander dagli intensi occhi blu) incrociata in metropolitana o di quell'altra, l'afro-americana dai riccioli caramello e l'accento del sud (Alabama? Louisiana?) che qualche settimana prima, mentre erano in coda in uno Starbucks, ha riso ad una sua battuta. No, non è nulla del genere, è qualcosa più profondo e lo sa che dice sempre che questa volta è diverso, ma non ha dubbi: _questa volta è davvero diverso_.

In quei pochi giorni ha avuto un assaggio di quella che potrebbe essere la loro vita insieme ed è consapevole che è da pazzi parlare di _vita insieme_ dato che si sono appena conosciuti, che dovrebbe rimuovere il piede dall'acceleratore della sua fantasia e non lasciarsi trasportare delle emozioni come invece sta facendo (come fa sempre), ma non può fare a meno di volerla, una vita con lei. La vuole come in ventinove anni ha voluto poche cose (che sua madre non fosse mai morta, che ci fosse un posto per lui da qualche parte nel mondo) e più si allontana, più avverte la sua mancanza. È come se quella bellissima, indisponente e lunatica donna gli fosse entrata nel cuore. È come se la sua solitudine si incastrasse perfettamente con quella di lei. Sì, ne è certo, Calipso è tutto un altro tipo di innamoramento.

Mentre si immette nella Jamaica Avenue, ripensando all'inaspettato bacio, Leo sospetta che non gli passerà velocemente, che non gli passerà affatto, e questo lo porta a riflettere su ciò che deve fare. Tornare da Calipso? E se non lo volesse come lui vuole lei? Ora comunque riprendere la sua vita e fare come nulla fosse accaduto è impossibile.

Gli ha detto di non fare promesse che non può mantenere, ma Leo ha intenzione di prestare fede a ciò che ha detto. Tornerà, il contrario è impensabile.

Nel frattempo però imbocca Canal Street per raggiungere il garage e lasciare Festus prima di dirigersi a Chelseae scoprire quanto arrabbiata sia Piper. Il pensiero della sua migliore amica è rimasto relegato in un angolo della sua mente per buona parte del tragitto, ma man a mano che la distanza da Manhattan si è ridotta ha iniziato a premere per essere preso in considerazione. Gli dispiace di essersi completamente dimenticato di lei e di averla fatta preoccupare e sta pensando ad un modo per farglielo capire quando arriva al garage e scopre che la donna lo aspetta davanti la saracinesca.

Ha il cappello di lana rosa con le orecchie e i poi pon ben calato sul capo e accanto a lei c'è Jason. Sono così vicini che i loro giubbotti quasi si sfiorano. Distrattamente si chiede se ci siano stati degli sviluppi mentre era via.

Parcheggia Festus non senza un po' di nervosismo ed esce senza sapere bene cosa gli aspetta, Piper ha dato prova diverse volte di essere premurosa, di tenere a lui e anche di essere all'occorrenza una persona violenta. L'abbraccio in ogni caso lo coglie di sorpresa, lasciandolo senza parole (sono lacrime quelle che gli è sembrato di vedere?).

«Ehi, Beauty Queen...»

«Stupido, stupido, stupido» gli dice, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per colpirlo sulla spalla con un pugno e tornando subito dopo a stringerlo a sé come se temesse di perderlo.

Leo avverte una sensazione di tepore diffondersi nel petto che non ha nulla a che fare con ciò prova al pensiero di Calipso ma che è altrettanto piacevole. Si sente amato, voluto ed è una cosa che non gli succedeva da davvero troppo tempo. Chiude gli occhi, affonda il volto nella sciarpa di Piper ignorando il prurito che gli procura la lana e si abbandona all'abbraccio.

«Che ne dite di mangiare cinese?» propone poco dopo «Sapete, per festeggiare il mio ritorno. Chione mi fa un baffo».

«Volentieri» replica Piper, ma poi guarda Jason «Non so però se...»

«Non ho nessun impegno».

«Ottimo, andiamo allora».

 

( _21 dicembre_ )

Quando il giorno dopo scende per colazione ed entra in cucina scopre che la sua migliore amica ha preparato i pancakes. Il ricordo della prima mattina a casa di Calipso torna prepotentemente, ma Leo si sforza di non pensarci e si concentra sul presente.

«Potrei abituarmici» commenta sedendosi mentre la donna gli riempie il piatto.

«Non contarci» ribatte lei con quella che dovrebbe essere una smorfia ma assomiglia più ad un sorriso sghembo ed è allora che si accorge che si sta preparando per uscire ed è decisamente di buon umore.

«Ti vedi con Jason?» le chiede versandosi una tazza di caffè. Piper è insolitamente elegante, nonostante i suoi modi rimangano spontanei e i capelli siano raccolti in una coda frettolosa da cui pende la piuma da cui non si separare mai e che poco si abbina agli abiti scelti. Scuote il capo, ma gli angoli della bocca che continuano a guizzare verso l'alto.

«Ho un colloquio».

Ecco, ora la donna ha la sua completa attenzione.

«I tuoi articoli hanno avuto successo? Chi ti ha contattata? Il New York Times?»

Scuote il capo un'altra volta.

«Ricordi quando mi hai suggerito di sfruttare le mie conoscenze cinematografiche? Il primo articolo che ho scritto era la recensione di un film e pare che alla redazione del The New Yorker sia piaciuto. Vogliono vedermi per discutere di una possibile rubrica sul cinema, ho un appuntamento stamattina» gli spiega controllando di avere tutto ciò che le serve nella borsa

«Non era questo a cui pensavo quando dicevo di voler intraprendere la carriera giornalistica, però da qualche parte devo pure iniziare, no?»

«Allora vai e conquistali, Beauty Queen» la incoraggia lui, addentando un pancake «Ti aspetto per pranzo?»

«Il colloquio è alle undici al World Trade Center, quindi penso che per l'una sarò di nuovo a casa. Se però ritardo inizia pure senza di me» replica la donna infilandosi gli scarponi dato che fuori fiocca ancora «Quando torno inizio anche a cercare un volo per Los Angeles, ma ne parliamo più tardi. Augurami buona fortuna».

«Buona fortuna!»

 

( _23 dicembre_ )

Una volta superato il ponte di Cross Bay che collega l’isola al resto del Queens, non è più certo della strada da prendere e per alcuni lunghissimi momenti teme di essersi nuovamente perso nel nulla, ma lo sbilenco cartello stradale che indica la direzione per Ogigia lo tranquillizza e una quindicina di minuti dopo ferma la macchina nello spiazzo davanti il portico di Calipso.

La donna è in giardino, indossa un vecchio Barbour verde sopra uno dei suoi spessi maglioni a collo alto e ha il volto arrossato per lo sforzo di spalare la neve che ostruisce l'ingresso alla serra. Si prende qualche istante per osservarla, un sorriso che piano piano gli illumina il volto, poi decide di raggiungerla.

Completamente assorta nel proprio lavoro da non sentire la macchina percorrere il vialetto, si accorge di lui solo quando li separano pochi metri. Si ferma, appoggiandosi alla pala e rivolgendogli uno sguardo che non riesce ad interpretare. Leo, che quella mattina ha deciso di salire in macchina e tornare ad Arverne, teme che Calipso non lo voglia lì. In fondo si è trattato solo di un bacio, magari non vuol dire nulla per lei, magari lo ha baciato perché credeva non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto – e lui invece si presenta a sorpresa. L'espressione della donna, però, più la studia e più esprime confusione, non rifiuto. Confusione e sorpresa e, in fondo allo sguardo, anche felicità.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiede e il tono brusco è quasi nostalgico.

«Avevo detto che sarei tornato» replica, inaspettatamente serio. Calipso non sa come prendere la sua risposta e nel dubbio fa quello che le riesce meglio: lo guarda male e poi torna a spalare la neve brontolando a mezza voce.

Le labbra dell'uomo si curvano in un sorriso, uno di quelli a cui di solito Piper risponde con _«Oh no, non ci pensare, è una follia»_.

«Partiamo» dice all'improvviso, mentre la pala raschia le mattonelle sotto la neve «Andiamo in Messico o in Asia o in Cile. Dove vuoi tu».

«Sei serio?» chiede lei, accompagnando dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Serissimo. Ho un amico che possiede una compagnia di aerei, possiamo prendere un aereo e andare ovunque. Oppure andiamo in macchina, ho il serbatoio pieno e le gomme da neve. Basta che chiudi tutto».

«Basta che chiuda tutto» ripete tra sé e sé, dimenticandosi della pala che cade a terra.

«Sì, quest'anno New York farà a meno delle stelle di Natale di Ogigia. Quest'anno ti prendi una vacanza e vieni via con me. Ora».

Non sa nemmeno lui da dove provenga tutta la sicurezza che sta improvvisamente mostrando, ma non ha dubbi sul fatto che voglia partire con Calipso. La sua vita non ha nulla di stabile, è un castello di incertezze e progetti iniziati ma mai finiti, è priva di un punto fisso e dopo ventinove anni non ha ancora trovato il proprio posto nel mondo. È folle che una donna come Calipso decida di seguirlo in quella fuga (anzi no, non una fuga, _un viaggio per trovare se stesso_ ) ma lui ci spera e osservando la luce nel suo sguardo anche ci crede.

«Potrei chiedere a Katie di controllare le piante» la sente mormorare e il secondo dopo torna a rivolgersi a lui.

«Ma per le valigie come farai?»

«In bagagliaio ho i miei attrezzi» risponde lui, pensando al borsone pieno di chiavi e cacciaviti che ha preso prima di partire, quando ancora non aveva idea che avrebbe proposto alla donna di lasciare New York.

«Se vieni, non ho bisogno di altro» aggiunge «Quello che serve lo compriamo. Allora?»

Calipso resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi sorride e nello sguardo brilla una luce eccitata. Leo trova che sia bellissima e si chiede se può baciarla o se è troppo presto. Non ci pensa però a lungo perché è lei stessa a posare le proprie labbra sulle sue, risolvendo il problema. Questa volta non si fa trovare impreparato e prima che la donna possa ritrarsi porta le mani tra i sui capelli, ricambiando il bacio con trasporto e strappandole un sospiro.

Quando si separano, senza più fiato e con i volti arrossati, rimangono vicini ancora per un po', fronte contro fronte. Lo sguardo di Calipso è così radioso e felice e Leo è certo che al mondo non esista nulla di più bello.

Le loro labbra si sfiorano, per un istante i respiri si mescolano, poi lei sorride – un sorriso stupendo che non le ha mai visto fare nei giorni passati e che sospetta non ha mai illuminato il suo volto. Un sorriso tenuto in serbo solo per quel momento.

«Chiudo e andiamo».

 

«Ora gira a destra» gli dice Calipso, seduta al suo fianco, una ventina di minuti dopo. È vestita come l'ha trovata in giardino, un maglione a collo alto color crema e il Barbour verde, e con sé nulla. Quando è uscita chiudendo la porta di ingresso non aveva borse o valigie; si è giustificata dicendogli _«_ _Quello che serve lo compriamo»_.

«La casa in mattoni sulla destra» aggiunge poco dopo «Sì, questa. Accosta qui. Faccio presto, avviso Katie».

La osserva scendere e percorrere il vialetto di ingresso da cui la neve è stata accuratamente spalata. Dopo aver suonato il campanello si volta verso di lui ed è in quel momento che la porta su cui è appena una ghirlanda natalizia si apre. Si affaccia una donna dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi, aggrappato ad una gamba ha un bambino di almeno cinque anni che si guarda attorno con aria curiosa. Le due parlano e dieci minuti dopo Calipso è nuovamente nel caldo abitacolo della macchina.

«Fatto» gli dice sorridendo «Possiamo andare».

Leo non se lo fa ripetere.

«E i tuoi amici?» gli chiede poco dopo, mentre casa Stoll rimpicciolisce alle loro spalle.

«Appena ci fermiamo mando loro una cartolina» risponde. Pensa a Piper e a Jason e non ha dubbi che i suoi amici se la caveranno anche senza di lui, ma, soprattutto, che capiranno.

«Una cartolina?»

«Sì, una cartolina da ogni posto che visiteremo».


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- La Exxon Mobil è una delle principali compagnie petrolifere statunitensi (la sede principale è in Texas, ma l'ho spostata a NY per ovvi motivi di trama e l'ho situata nel Rockfeller Center dato che in origile la Exxon Mobil si chiamava Standard Oil ed era di proprietà dei Rockfeller); la American Eagle è una controllata della American Airlines; lo Yale Club è un club privato.  
> \- Quello di amministratore delegato è uno dei ruoli più importanti: ovviamente Nico non subentra al posto di Bianca di punto in bianco perché non ne ha le conoscenze, ma l'obiettivo finale di Ade è (almeno in origine) quello.  
> \- Ho unificato le figure di Persefone e Maria Di Angelo; per quanto riguarda Lee e Michael sono tutti headcanon.  
> \- A San Diego ci sono veramente le foche; non so in che periodo, ma ci sono.  
> \- Il gumbo è un piatto della Lousiana.  
> \- Il carbonio 14 serve per datare reperti organici o di legno: non so se Nico, in quanto archeologo specializzato nell'antica Grecia, se ne serva, però lo conosce.  
> \- Gaio Vitale è in realtà Gaius Vitellius Reticulus, uno dei Lari che compaiono nel figlio di Nettuno e in vita è stato un discendente di Asclepio.

**Capitolo quarto**

 

( _28 novembre_ )

Mentre percorre CentralPark Street con le mani in tasca e il colletto del cappotto alzato fino a quasi nascondere il volto, solo i lampioni e occasionalmente i fari di qualche taxi a illuminare il marciapiede, Nico è consapevole di avere l'aria un po' losca. Supera l'incrocio con la 7th Avenue con passo deciso e spalle un po' curve, intenzionato a mettere più spazio possibile tra se stesso e l'attico in Park Avenue da cui proviene. Ancora una volta, infatti, ha dovuto partecipare ad uno dei quei chiassosi party di Era al posto di suo padre _perché qualcuno deve sempre rappresentare la famiglia Di Angelo_ , ma non è resistito più di qualche ora. Le luci, le strette di mano, le chiacchiere vuote e i convenevoli leziosi, gli affari che si infilano nelle domande più innocenti, i soldi sempre i soldi dietro ad ogni sorriso: non è portato per quel genere di cose, non è quello il suo ambiente. Non ha la confidenza e la spregiudicatezza di Percy, né metà della competenza di Reyna e non è il sempre perfetto Jason Grace. Ha solo un cognome importante e la sfortuna di essere divenuto l'erede della fortuna di suo padre, un ruolo che non gli è mai interessato e che credeva non avrebbe mai dovuto ricoprire. Per venticinque anni è stato il secondogenito di Ade e Persefone Di Angelo, per venticinque anni ha vissuto nell'ombra di sua sorella e non gli è mai importato perché Bianca, occupandosi degli interessi della famiglia, gli permetteva di essere libero. Libero di non partecipare a ricevimenti, galà, consigli di amministrazioni, libero di chiudersi in polverose biblioteche e di sporcarsi le mani negli scavi archeologici in Medio Oriente. Sono passati tre anni dalla sua morte e due da quando suo padre lo ha fatto trasferire da Boston a New York, comunicandogli che avrebbe dovuto prepararsi ad occupare il posto di Bianca alla Exxon Mobil e che lo avrebbe fatto senza ulteriori indugi. Di punto in bianco si è ritrovato dietro una scrivania a più di duecento metri da terra, in un ufficio da cui si vede la Fifth Avenue, con un attico nell'Upper West Side da cui può ammirare l'Hudson. Nonostante i corsi che ha frequentato e i libri di economia che ha letto, il lessico aziendale e quello finanziario continuano ad essergli ostici. Può parlare per ore del carbonio 14 ed è in grado di tradurre un testo dal greco antico, ma i bilanci sono solo sterili elenchi di numeri di cui non sa cosa farsene. Bianca al contrario, laureata alla Harvard Business School, era brava ed aveva passione, sapeva come muoversi e come trattare con gli altri azionisti. La Exxon Mobil era tutto il suo mondo e mentre Nico ripensa alla sorella e alle vite che entrambi avrebbero potuto avere, la Columbus Circle si apre davanti a lui, luminosa e caotica. Nonostante sia quasi mezzanotte, la piazza è una cacofonia di rumori: le macchine che passano, il vociare dei passanti, lo scrosciare dell'acqua della fontana. Molti dei grattacieli che la circondano ospitano ristoranti ancora aperti e davanti la statua di Cristoforo Colombo diverse persone entrano ed escono dalla metropolitana. Attento a non farsi investire da un taxi, l'uomo attraversa la strada, desideroso di lasciare al più presto un luogo così trafficato. Non gli piace stare in mezzo alle folle e quasi rimpiange di non aver chiamato il suo autista per tornare a casa. Procede a passo spedito con tutta l'intenzione di tagliare a metà la pizza circolare quando un passante, a pochi metri da lui, si accascia improvvisamente a terra. Da qualche parte un orologio segna la mezzanotte e una macchina suona il clacson, un gruppo di turisti asiatici si fa fotografare ai piedi della statua e Nico impreca a mezza voce nella lingua di sua madre, raggiungendo l'uomo. Non gli occorre comunque fare mente locale e cercare di ricordare le lezioni di pronto soccorso seguite quando era in collegio, perché un'altra persona si precipita e a differenza di lui sembra sapere cosa deve fare. «Tu» lo sente dire e nonostante si stia radunando un capannello di passanti attorno a loro, Nico comprende che si sta rivolgendo a lui «Chiama il 991». Fa come gli è stato chiesto e comunica l'emergenza all'operatore che sta dall'altra parte della linea, riferendo ciò che il soccorritore gli dice. Una decina di minuti dopo le sirene dall'ambulanza risuonano in Columbus Circle e i paramedici caricano l'uomo sulla vettura, ripartendo subito dopo. Qualcuno applaude, la piccola folla si disperde, Nico finalmente può proseguire. Prima di lasciarsi alle spalle la piazza il soccorritore gli rivolge un cenno di saluto.

 

( _30 novembre_ ) Si accorge della notifica quando è in ufficio. È lunedì mattina, è alla sua terza tazza di caffè e non ha per niente voglia di controllare i documenti che qualcuno gli ha lasciato sulla scrivania, quindi prende in mano il tablet per leggere un articolo che un suo collega della Boston University ha pubblicato due settimane prima. Sullo schermo però trova una notifica di Cupido e per qualche secondo rimane interdetto ( _Cupido_?), salvo poi ricordare che a scaricare l'applicazione sul suo iPad e ad insistere perché si creasse un account in quel sito di incontri era stata Bianca, diversi anni prima. Lui però non l'aveva mai usata, se non all'inizio e con molto imbarazzo, tanto da dimenticarsi, alla fine, di averla. Vagamente incuriosito e con la mente ancora nel passato, decide di controllare il proprio account. Storce il naso mentre legge il proprio nickname ( _ghostking_ , seriamente?) e la breve biografia che segue e non si esprime nemmeno sulla foto, risalente almeno ad una decina di anni prima. Per la propria rispettabilità, decide che quell'account va cancellato al più presto, però prima controlla la chat per scoprire chi ha avuto il coraggio di contattarlo nonostante la presentazione. Il nickname _sunlover_ non gli dice nulla e trattiene una risata solo perché ripensa al proprio, tuttavia mentre legge il testo del messaggio comprende di chi si tratta. È l'uomo dell'altra sera, quello che con tono professionale e deciso gli ha detto di chiamare l'ambulanza. Appoggia il polpastrello sul nickname e guarda il suo profilo. È senza foto, quindi forse nemmeno lui usa spesso quell'app, e nella biografia dice di essere un medico che vive e lavora a New York da quattro anni e tra gli interessi cita il surf e il teatro. Non sa che cosa pensare di quel "Ieri sera abbiamo fatto un bel lavoro di squadra. Ti va un caffè?", è una novità essere contattato attraverso Cupido dopo tutto quel tempo, ma soprattutto è inaspettato. Talmente inaspettato che si dimentica completamente dei documenti sulla scrivania e dell'articolo che voleva leggere. Tutto improvvisamente ruota attorno a quel messaggio. Come ha fatto a trovarlo? È stato un caso? Probabilmente lo avrà riconosciuto dalla foto; cosa avrà pensato leggendo la presentazione? A salvarlo da quel baratro di elucubrazioni, ci pensa il telefono. L'apparecchio squilla e lo riporta brutalmente alla realtà, ricordandogli che è al lavoro e ha delle responsabilità e altro a cui pensare, come l’inaugurazione della galleria d’arte che patrocina con la fondazione di suo padre. Tuttavia per il resto della giornata è distratto ed è Hazel a farglielo notare, chiedendogli se ci siano problemi. Inizialmente è tentato di risponderle che non c'è nulla, però poi incontra il suo sguardo sinceramente preoccupato e cambia idea, raccontandole del soccorritore. In fondo si tratta di sua sorella, sa che gli piacciono gli uomini e deve ammettere che ha bisogno di un consiglio, perché ci ha riflettuto a lungo e non ha ancora deciso cosa fare con quel messaggio. «Ti era piaciuto?» gli chiede, cogliendolo di sorpresa e ripetendo quindi la domanda «Quando lo hai incontrato, l'altra sera, ti è piaciuto?» «Ecco io... Io non lo conosco» tentenna. Non si aspettava di dover esprimere la propria opinione sul medico, ma continua «Suppongo però che non sia male». Esteticamente parlando gli è sembrato davvero un bell'uomo, sulla trentina, biondo e con gli occhi chiari. Dal modo in cui ha gestito la situazione dimostra di avere sangue freddo. Di più non sa dire, non lo ha osservato a lungo e una volta arrivata l'ambulanza sono andati ognuno per la propria strada. Come prima impressione, però, gli sembra una brava persona. «Ti sei risposto da solo» replica Hazel «Accetta il caffè». «Ma...» «A meno che, ovviamente, non ci siano dei motivi per i quali non dovresti. Ma non mi pare ci siano, no? Per cui accetta». «Se non mi piace?» domanda impulsivamente tornando ad essere, per qualche istante, l'adolescente impacciato e insicuro, timoroso dei rapporti sociali e di essere rifiutato. «E se ti piace?» ribatte lei, incoraggiandolo con un sorriso, e senza alcun motivo in particolare Nico si ricorda che è Hazel ad essere la maggiore tra i due. È così minuta, che avverte la necessità di prendersi cura di lei e di proteggerla, dimenticandosi che è lui ad essere il più piccolo dei figli di Ade Di Angelo.

 

( _2 dicembre_ )

Ha appena indossato il cappotto quando lo schermo dell'iPhone si illumina e compare una notifica. Si tratta della chat di Cupido (ha scaricato l'applicazione anche sul telefono): _sunlover_ gli scrive che è in ritardo perché ha avuto un'emergenza a lavoro e gli chiede se per lui è lo stesso raggiungerlo al New York Presbytherian Hospital.

Conosce in modo vago l'ubicazione della struttura ospedaliera, ma non la cerca: risponde di sì e poi chiama il suo autista.

«Pronto, Jules-Albert? Ho bisogno che mi porti al New York Presbytherian Hospital. No, non è successo nulla. Devo solo incontrare una persona».

Una manciata di minuti dopo è in una Bentley nera in direzione di Washington Heights e non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dire a Will una volta che lo avrà incontrato. Quando finalmente giunge a descrizione e nota che l'uomo non è ancora arrivato, per un istante si sente sollevato. Magari è stato trattenuto in corsia. Nello stesso momento, però, in cui lo pensa, Will fa la sua comparsa.

Indossa ancora il camice e ha l'aria trafelata, _come se avesse corso per raggiungerlo_. Alla luce del giorno nota alcuni dettagli che sotto i lampioni gli erano sfuggiti, come gli occhi di un blu pallido, e per un secondo pensa a Jason, ma le somiglianze terminano qui. L'uomo che lo fronteggia non ha nulla della compostezza dell'amico e non appena apre bocca lo travolge con un fiume di parole. Per prima cosa si scusa per il ritardo e dal tono intuisce che è veramente dispiaciuto e che ci tiene al loro caffè. Poi sente il bisogno di chiarire la faccenda di Cupido e gli spiega che a scrivergli è stata una sua amica; domenica sera era uscito per bere una birra e Lou Ellen, la sua amica, aveva deciso che era giunto il momento di usare l'applicazione e aveva iniziato a guardare i profili degli altri utenti ed era capitata sul suo per caso, lui lo aveva riconosciuto dalla foto e sempre Lou Ellen gli aveva scritto prima che potesse fermarla.

«Non ti ha dato fastidio, vero?» gli chiede prima di ordinare un caffè e di tornare a parlare. Si scusa un'altra volta per avergli fatto cambiare all'ultimo secondo caffetteria, ma aggiunge che con le festività alle porte e il freddo che sta aumentando sempre di più, sono oberati di lavoro. Effettivamente, nota che è un po' pallido e che ha l'aria stanca. «Stamattina avrei dovuto essere in corsia, ma mancava un medico in pronto soccorso e hanno mandato me» gli spiega bevendo un sorso di caffè «La perturbazione Chione non è ancora arrivata, ma sono già molte le persone con febbre, per non parlare di quelle che fanno incidenti a causa del ghiaccio che si sta formando sulle strade». Finalmente fa una pausa e Nico sente che ora tocca a lui dire qualcosa e portare avanti la conversazione; la cosa gli crea non poco disagio e rimpiange i minuti precedenti in cui era l'altro a parlare.

«In che cosa sei specializzato?» chiede alla fine, ma, nel preciso istante in cui Will apre la bocca per rispondere, il suo cerca persone suona.

«Scusami» replica controllando l'apparecchio «Devo andare».

«Non ti preoccupare» gli risponde e poi lo guarda tastarsi i fianchi e il petto e non capisce cosa stia facendo fino a quando non lo vede trovare una penna e scarabocchiare qualcosa sul tovagliolo.

Il secondo dopo è già scappato, lasciando il pezzo di carta sul tavolino. Nico allora si allunga e gira il rettangolo bianco, scoprendo che gli ha scritto il suo numero di telefono.

Fissa per qualche istante il tovagliolo, poi lo mette in tasca e se ne va anche lui.

 

Quando quella sera, prima di cena, passa a Gramercyper consegnare a Hazel l'invito alla premiazione di sua nonna, la sorella lo riempie di domande facendogli dimenticare completamente il motivo per cui si trova lì.

«Allora? Come è andata? Che impressione ti ha fatto?»

«Parla un sacco» replica lui, laconico.

«E?» lo incalza la donna, insistendo per farlo entrare («Già che sei qui vieni dentro, non ha senso che resti fuori»).

«Mi ha dato il suo numero di telefono».

«Spero avrai intenzione di usarlo» gli dice mentre prende il suo cappotto e lo appende nell'atrio.

«Non lo so. Non credo che -» inizia, ma Hazel lo zittisce e prende la parola con aria autoritaria.

«Nico Di Angelo. Tu ora salverai quel numero in rubrica e lo utilizzerai» fa una pausa e poi riprende con un tono più dolce ma che, ugualmente, non ammette repliche «È chiaro che lui è interessato a te e sembra anche una bella persona da quel poco che mi hai detto: non c'è nulla di male se continui a frequentarlo. Non deve per forza essere una cosa seria, vivila con leggerezza e vedi dove questa storia ti porta. Sei un uomo solo, Nico e – non mi interrompere, lasciami finire. Sei un uomo solo, Nico, lo sei da molto tempo ormai e per quanto tu ti ostini a rifiutare i rapporti sociali, sei un essere umano e gli esseri umani, che ti piaccia o meno, non sono fatti per vivere in solitudine. Per cui scrivi a Will, vedilo ancora, trascorri un po' del tuo tempo con lui. Non hai nulla da perdere da questo incontro e tutto da guadagnare».

L'uomo si ritrova suo malgrado ad annuire perché il discorso di Hazel ha senso e dice la verità.

«Bene, ora mangiamo» aggiunge poi e a nulla valgono i tentativi di Nico di andarsene: mezz'ora dopo è seduto ad un tavolo apparecchiato per due.

«Non c'era bisogno» le fa notare.

Hazel gli serve il gumbo inarcando un sopracciglio ed è come se gli stesse dicendo _seriamente?_ Nico trova più intelligente tacere, mangiare e ringraziare una volta terminata la cena.

«Dimenticavo» le dice avviandosi all'entra e dalla tasca del cappotto prende la busta di carta.

«Cos'è? _Oh_. È l'invito per la premiazione di Demetra. Non vedevo l'ora di partecipare» commenta senza troppo entusiasmo, rigirandosi il cartoncino tra le mani.

«Le ho chiesto di invitarti per permetterti di conoscere meglio la famiglia. Sono passati tre anni, è ridicolo che non ti abbiano ancora accettata».

«Lo so che lo hai fatto per questo, ma non devi preoccuparti sempre per me» replica lei sporgendosi per dargli un inaspettato bacio sulla guancia «Comunque grazie».

 

( _4 dicembre_ )

Questa volta non ci sono contrattempi o cambi di programma, Will è puntuale e non indossa gli abiti da lavoro.

«Scusami, la scorsa volta ho parlato sempre io» gli dice e Nico pensa contemporaneamente a due cose. La prima è che l'uomo sembra avere la tendenza a scusarsi per tutto e la seconda è che adesso si aspetta che sia lui a prendere la parola.

Rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi ripropone la domanda che gli aveva rivolto la volta precedente e che era rimasta senza risposta.

«Chirurgia generale» replica Will, insolitamente laconico, e Nico sente il successo di quel caffè dipendere unicamente da lui. La cosa non gli piace per nulla: non è mai stato una persona espansiva e di molte parole (fatta eccezione per i suoi primi dieci anni di vita, ma quelli non contano, era un bambino) e ha sempre avuto difficoltà a farsi nuovi amici.

«Non sei molto loquace» commenta Will dopo un po' portandosi alle labbra la tazza e Nico sospira in modo impercettibile. Sapeva che quell'incontro sarebbe stato un disastro, per cui sopprime l'accenno di delusione che avverte: non è da lui essere triste per una cosa simile, sono solo i rimasugli del discorso di Hazel che lo stanno confondendo.

«No» conferma e poi, giusto per chiarire che è la verità e non sta facendo apposta per boicottare l'incontro, aggiunge «Le parole non sono il mio forte».

«Ne hai uno, però. Qual è?»

«L'archeologia» replica senza nemmeno pensarci e forse lo dice con troppa enfasi, perché Will sorride, ma non gli dà fastidio.

«Sono un archeologo» continua, questa volta in modo più pacato, e senza quasi rendersene conto si ritrova a parlare della sua passione per l'Antica Grecia e i poemi omerici. L'uomo lo ascolta con interesse, gli fa domande e Nico lentamente si rilassa.

 

( _6 dicembre_ )

Domenica sera Jason passa a trovarlo. Si conoscono da diversi anni e nonostante siano l'uno l'opposto dell'altro, trovano piacevole la rispettiva compagnia. Nico lo considera una delle persone migliori che abbia mai conosciuto inoltre è uno dei pochi amici che ha.

«Ho incontrato una donna» gli dice Jason, sedendosi su una delle poltrone del salotto e facendo una breve pausa «Mi ha dato il suo numero, ma non ho ancora trovato il coraggio di contattarla».

Nico, seduto davanti a lui, inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso.

«Vogue ti ha inserito tra gli scapoli d'oro d'America qualche anno fa e Forbes ti include sempre nella sua classifica degli uomini più ricchi del mondo, sei un buon partito e le possibilità non ti mancano. Non capisco questa reticenza ogni volta che ti si presenta un'occasione e so che stai per dire "da che pulpito viene la predica", ma ti ricordo che almeno io non ho mai espresso il desiderio di avere una famiglia. Tu sì».

«Non è così facile» replica l'altro con una smorfia «Non mi interessano le donne come Drew Tanaka. Inoltre non si capisce mai se vogliano me, i miei soldi o, peggio, mio padre».

«La donna che hai incontrato, però, non è una Drew Tanaka».

«No» ammette con un sospiro Jason «Non lo è. Non ci ho parlato molto, a dire la verità, ma mi è sembrata spontanea e divertente, oltre che bella».

«Mi sembra quindi un'occasione da cogliere».

«Sì. Sembra proprio di sì. Però c'è sempre di mezzo il mio cognome e in questi giorni ho un sacco di lavoro da fare. Abbiamo ordinato altri trecentosessantanove aerei e sto cercando di aprire una nuova rotta con il Canada. Non ho il tempo per dedicarmi ad una donna, finirei solo per trascurarla e allontanarla».

Nico per primo è (o meglio era, quando si occupava di ciò che gli interessa davvero, cioè l'archeologia) uno stacanovista che non pensa altro che al proprio lavoro, tuttavia riconosce che non sia sempre la cosa migliore, soprattutto se, come Jason, si cerca anche il contatto con le altre persone.

«Da quanto non hai una relazione? Quattro, cinque anni? Dopo Reyna c'è stata qualcuna? No, ecco. Tu stesso hai individuato il problema di fondo: lavori troppo e come conseguenza sei diventato un uomo solo, tuttavia gli esseri umani non sono fatti per vivere in solitudine. Per cui scrivi a questa donna, dedicale un po' del tuo tempo e vedi dove questo vi conduce, ma soprattutto prova a far funzionare il vostro rapporto. Se ti piace, non lasciare che la flotta della American Airlines si metta in mezzo».

Jason lo osserva senza nascondere lo stupore, ma Nico non si offende. Nemmeno lui si aspettava di parlare così tanto: i discorsi motivazionali (i discorsi in generale) non sono il suo forte.

«È un ottimo consiglio» si sente dire «E non sono stupito perché non penso che tu possa darmi ottimi consigli, ma perché non mi aspettavo delle simili parole da parte tua».

«Infatti non sono mie, ho ripreso un discorso simile che Hazel mi ha fatto qualche giorno fa e l'ho adattato alla tua situazione».

«Astuto» commenta «Come sta Hazel? Non l'ho vista da Era».

«Nostro padre insiste con il voler mandare me come suo portavoce, quando Hazel è chiaramente più adatta al ruolo. Sta bene comunque, si vede spesso con un tuo dipendente, credono stiano insieme. Si chiama Frank Qualcosa».

«Frank Zhang? Si occupa di finanzia per la American Eagle, è un tipo tranquillo ma sveglio» replica Jason «E tu, invece, come te la passi?»

Nico beve un lungo sorso del whiskey che si è versato poco prima e poi parla ostentando noncuranza.

«Non c'è male. Ho conosciuto un uomo. Lavora al New York Presbyterian Hospital, è un medico. Ci siamo già visti due volte».

«E?» lo incalza l'amico.

«È chiassoso, parla un sacco, ma sa anche ascoltare. Non è male. Pensavo di invitarlo all'inaugurazione della galleria dell'amica di Percy».

«Mi sembra una buona idea» ribatte Jason prima di bere l'ultimo sorso del suo whiskey.

«Tu porta la donna».

 

( _8 dicembre_ )

«Cosa c'è?» chiede Hazel, notandolo distratto. Seduto su una poltrona, infatti, Nico continua a lanciare occhiate al proprio telefono senza prestarle attenzione.

«Will mi ha scritto» risponde dopo un po' «Dice che sa che è tardi per chiedermelo, ma vuole lo stesso fare un tentativo per cui mi domanda se stasera alle otto sono libero. Lui e due suoi amici vanno in un locale a Brooklyn in cui si esibirà una band underground».

«Vai, no?»

«C'è la premiazione di mia nonna» le ricorda, indicandole gli abiti appoggiati sul suo divano. Neanche venti minuti prima, infatti, Hazel ha suonato al suo campanello con alcune custodie per vestiti dicendogli che se proprio doveva partecipare anche lei, allora lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarla a scegliere _l'outfit_ per la serata.

«Che tragedia se tu dovessi presentarti con alcune ore di ritardo» ribatte la donna e poi aggiunge «Ti copro io».

«E va bene borbotta» dopo un po', lasciandosi convincere. Non che sia particolarmente interessato alla band underground o agli amici di Will, ma trova piacevole la compagnia dell'uomo. Per cui _perché no?_

Un paio di ore dopo, quindi, ha una birra in mano e si sta divertendo più di quanto credesse possibile. Nonostante quel pub non sia il suo genere di locale (sebbene durante la sua tormentata adolescenza abbia frequentato posti assai discutibili), la compagnia è piacevole. Lou Ellen, una laurea in fisica e la passione per i giochi di magia, è spiritosa e Cecil è una fonte inesauribile di aneddoti su un certo medico biondo che lo guarda con le gote arrossate, un po' per il caldo e un po' per l'imbarazzo.

Mentre l'altro l'uomo sta raccontando degli _istinti di morte_ dell'amico («Clarisse è la persona più spaventosa che io abbia mai avuto il dispiacere di incontrare e questo qui la conosce dai tempi del liceo ed è ancora vivo»), Nico non riesce a smettere di osservare di Will, le sue mani, le sue spalle, la sua bocca. Vorrebbe baciarlo e l'irruenza di quell'improvviso desiderio lo turba perché sfugge al suo controllo. Per fortuna sul palco sale la band e la sua attenzione è costretta a rivolgersi alle quattro donne che formano le Artemis and the Hunters. Considera che Bianca avrebbe apprezzato l'idea di un gruppo femminile e nota che gli occhi della cantante hanno qualcosa di familiare; prova a concentrarsi su questo per non pensare a Will a pochi metri da lui e alla fine riesce a ricordarsi di Talia Grace, la ribelle sorella maggiore di Jason.

Le undici e così la necessità di recarsi al Plaza Hotel arrivano fin troppo presto e sebbene il punk rock non gli sia mai piaciuto molto deve ammettere che le Artemis and the Hunters sono brave. Rinuncia senza nemmeno provare al tentativo di salutare Cecil e Lou Ellen, congedandosi con un cenno del capo che non è sicuro sia stato visto. Will decide di accompagnarlo fuori e l'idea di restare solo in sua compagnia in un primo momento lo agita, poi si rimprovera: è un uomo maturo, non un adolescente.

Mentre si dirigono con non poca fatica all'uscita, il numero di persone venute ad ascoltare la band sono davvero molte, a Nico sembra di scorgere Reyna. Non è sicuro perché le uniche luci sono quelle del palco e sono in un pub a Brooklyn, inoltre l'amica non è l'unica donna a New York con una lunga treccia, tuttavia lui stesso si trova lì.

«Ti chiamo un taxi?» gli chiede Will precedendolo di qualche passo.

«Non serve, il mio autista sta arrivando» risponde sovrappensiero, finendo di sistemarsi la sciarpa.

«L'autista» ripete il biondo aprendo la porta «Mi dimentico sempre che tu sei Nico Di Angelo, il figlio di Ade. Quello del petrolio».

_Il figlio di Ade_. Ancora una volta, considera con amarezza, la reputazione di suo padre lo ha raggiunto.

«Lo sapevi e non hai detto nulla?»

Will scrolla le spalle, il respiro che si condensa davanti il suo volto.

«È importante?» gli chiede e Nico sta per replicare, salvo poi realizzare che non sa come rispondere.

_È importante che la società di mio padre abbia un fatturato di quattrocentoe qualcosamiliardi di dollari all'anno?_ Sì, no, non ne ha idea. Portare il cognome di Ade è sempre stato un peso e in alcune occasioni, durante la sua adolescenza, ha creduto di non riuscire a sopportarlo e ha detestato suo padre per un simile fardello, ma ora ha ventotto anni e sa che nella vita ci sono cose peggiori, più difficili da sopportare, più dolorose.

«No» conclude alla fine e Will annuisce, regalandogli un bellissimo sorriso che non lascia dubbi sulla sua risposta.

Jules-Albert accosta la Bentley nera proprio in quel momento e mentre esce per aprirgli lo sportello, Nico si ricorda di non aver ancora chiesto a Will se quel venerdì è libero. Rimedia prima di salire, invitandolo all'apertura della galleria e ottenendo una risposta affermativa che gli dà la forza per recarsi al Plaza Hotel. Anche quell'anno, infatti, Demetra ha ricevuto il premio per il suo impegno nel tutelare i parchi di New York.

Una trentina di minuti dopo è in Fifth Avenue e sta varcando la soglia del maestoso edificio, dirigendosi senza indugio verso la Grand Ballroom. Mentre percorre con andatura sostenuta il corridoio per raggiungere la sala il prima possibile si sistema la giacca. Hazel lo aspetta davanti le porte aperte e indossa l'abito di paiettes e tulle dorato che avevano scelto insieme; è davvero bella.

«Com'è andata?» gli chiede. Alle sue spalle gli invitati chiacchierano e ridono tra un bicchiere di champagnee l'altro.

«Bene» risponde sbrigativamente «Qui come procede? Demetra è offesa? Cosa le hai detto?»

«Non ti preoccupare» replica lei mentre entrano, ma non può continuare perché l'anziana ed elegante signora li nota e prende la parola.

«Vedo che mio nipote è finalmente arrivato» annuncia e inizia il proprio discorso di ringraziamento posticipato fino a quel momento.

Nico rivolge dei rapidi cenni di saluto agli invitati che si voltano verso di lui e prende posto al tavolo riservato ai familiari insieme ad Hazel, scusandosi con sua madre per il ritardo.

Quando venti minuti dopo il discorso è finalmente concluso, Demetra li raggiunge ed è di buon umore. È cordiale, perfino affabile con Hazel, non ricorda nemmeno una volta che sua sorella è sua sorella solo in parte e sembra aver preso bene la sua assenza.

«Cosa le hai detto?» domanda nuovamente, bisbigliando. Sospetta infatti che la premiazione c'entri poco, tanto vince ogni anno.

«La verità» ammette candidamente l'altra e Nico impallidisce, bevendo un lungo sorso di champagne.

«Non ti preoccupare» gli dice in quel momento sua nonna «Hazel... A proposito, davvero una persona squisita, non come sua madre. Comunque, Hazel mi ha detto tutto e sono molto felice per te. Non vedo l'ora di conoscere questo giovanotto».

 

( _11 dicembre_ )

La sera dell'inaugurazione della galleria Nico avverte un vuoto allo stomaco, _come se fosse agitato_. Solo che lui non lo è, ha organizzato personalmente l'evento nonostante le opere di Rachel siano astratte e non abbiano nulla a che fare con reperti archeologici di origine greca e ha tutto sotto controllo.

Mentre i camerieri del servizio di catering si occupano degli invitati che lentamente riempiono le sale, lo sguardo di Nico scivola sempre più spesso verso l'ingresso. Nega a se stesso di star aspettando con impazienza l'arrivo di una certa persona, ma quando finalmente i suoi occhi la incontrano l'agitazione si mescola a qualcos'altro, qualcosa di più piacevole. Non ha il tempo né la voglia, in quel preciso momento, di indagare per cui si dirige verso di lui prima che l'uomo venga intercettato da altri. Altri come sua nonna, che non appena li vede insieme si precipita da loro portando con sé anche Persefone di Angelo.

«Will Solace» si presenta Will, impassibile, stringendo la mano ad entrambe le donne «Lavoro al New York Presbitherian Hospital».

«Un medico?» domanda Demetra con sguardo di approvazione e poi inizia con tono lamentoso «Io avevo detto a mia figlia di sposare un medico, ma lei invece no, lei ha preferito un magnate del petrolio sempre in giro per lavoro che guadagna sull'inquinamento della nostra povera terra» fa una breve pausa, sospirando in modo tragico, quindi conclude «Almeno mio nipote dimostra un po' un po' di senno».

Nico, che si era dimenticato _quanto_ sua nonna fosse fissata con i dottori (imperdonabile errore da parte sua), si sente profondamente in imbarazzo.

Per fortuna Persefone interviene, dirottando l'attenzione di Demetra sull'artista, famosa oltre che per il suo talento artistico anche per essere la figlia del proprietario della Dare Enterprises e per essere un'ecologista, e Nico rivolge uno sguardo di gratitudine a sua madre prima di scusarsi con Will, ma l'uomo sembra essere divertito dall'incontro.

«Non credevo che studiaremedicina ti rendesse automaticamente un buon partito» ride, accettando un flûteda un cameriere.

«Mia sorella direbbe che è il fascino della divisa» commenta Jason, avvicinandosi e presentandosi. Nico ritiene che con l'amico il medico sia in buone mani, quindi si scusa e si assenta per andare a salutare Caronte, uno degli azionisti della Exxon Mobil, scorgendo Percy parlare (o forse sarebbe meglio dire _importunare_ ) con una donna bionda. Quando torna trova Will intento a conversare con l'artista, Rachel. L'amica di Percy sembra averlo presa in simpatia, ma non è l'unica. Accanto a loro ci sono altre persone.

«No, mio padre è un medico» lo sente dire mentre lo raggiunge «E un collezionista. Riconoscimenti. Macchine. Fucili da caccia. Prime edizioni. Mogli».

C'è stato un momento in cui ha temuto che Will potesse trovarsi a disagio in un ambiente simile, circondato da sconosciuti, ma è stata una preoccupazione effimera. Ovunque vada, Will sembra essere sempre benvoluto da tutti e a suo agio, riesce a piacere agli altri anche dopo poche parole e mette sempre l'interlocutore a suo agio; un po' invidia questa sua capacità, quella sera però si limita ad ammirarla, unendosi al capannello di persone che si sono riunite attorno a lui e Rachel.

 

( _17 dicembre_ )

Al telegiornale un portavoce della Protezione civile sta ricordando le procedure di emergenza da seguire, quando la corrente salta per la seconda volta e lo schermo diventa improvvisamente nero.

Seduto sul divano del proprio attico, Nico non ha dubbi che quando finirà quella che si sta verificando sarà la peggior bufera degli ultimi anni e che si raggiungerà il record massimo di centimetri di neve caduti al suolo.

Mentre attende senza fretta che venga ripristinata l'elettricità, pensa a Will che ormai da quarantotto ore non lascia il suo luogo di lavoro. L'ultima volta che lo ha visto, il pomeriggio precedente nella caffetteria dell'ospedale, gli ha raccontato di come la situazione in corsia stesse diventando di giorno in giorno sempre più invivibile. Quella mattina, poi, verso l'ora di pranzo, gli ha scritto che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la giornata peggiore e gli ha raccomandato di prestare attenzione ( _so che non serve che te lo dica, ma non uscire di casa_ recitava il messaggio e leggendolo Nico non ha potuto fare a meno di provare una sorta di calore).

Da quando si sono conosciuti, riflette, non hanno fatto altro che trovare scuse per rivedersi e gli incontri sono aumentati sempre di più nell'arco delle ultime due settimane.

È sempre stato Will ad esporsi di più, a raccontare più aneddoti e a svelare più cose di sé, ma anche la sua lingua ha iniziato lentamente a sciogliersi. Ripensandoci, Nico realizza che aveva incastrate in gola, pronte ad uscire, più parole di quanto pensasse.

Gli ha raccontato della sua vera passione (l'archeologia), di quanto gli manchino gli scavi, ha accennato anche a suo padre e alla sua compagnia. Il nome di Bianca è uscito quasi per caso; Will, intuendo il dolore che vi si cela dietro non ha fatto domande, però il nome è tornato, ancora, più volte tanto che alla fine Nico si è ritrovato in alcune occasioni a parlare di sua sorella. Lo ha fatto con discrezione, usando il tempo passato: il momento più difficile è stato quando la direzione del discorso lo ha portato a raccontare della sua morte, mentre lui era in Turchia per alcuni scavi, e della scoperta, poco dopo i funerali, dell'infedeltà di suo padre e dell'esistenza di un'altra sorella nata qualche anno prima di Bianca durante un viaggio d'affari a New Orleans di Ade.

Will lo ha ascoltato, ogni tanto ha annuito, se l'aneddoto era divertente sorrideva altrimenti restava in silenzio. All'inizio Nico ha pensato che lo sguardo dell'uomo velato di malinconia fosse empatia, inoltre con la sua professione è stato a contatto con la morte, poi ha iniziato a sospettare che ci fosse altro e infine una sera, davanti a un bicchiere di vino, Will gli ha rivelato che anni prima ha perso un fratello e che un altro è di stanza in Afghanistan.

«Fratellastri, in realtà, ma per me poco importa non avere la stessa madre» si era corretto «Lee era il maggiore, io e Michael invece siamo coetanei. Con un padre del genere, avremmo potuto finire con l'odiarlo e odiarci l'un l'altro, invece abbiamo legato, siamo diventati amici, abbiamo _scelto_ di essere fratelli. Lee ci precedeva solo di un paio di anni, ma si è sempre preso cura di me e di Michael quasi fosse stato lui il nostro vero padre. Ci ha insegnato a giocare a basket, mi ha regalato il mio primo stetoscopio ed è sempre stato lui ad accorgersi che Michael ha una mira infallibile. Era un musicista, suonava nell'orchestra sinfonica di Miami. Ti sarebbe piaciuto, Michael invece lo detesteresti. Ha un pessimo carattere, è arrogante, permaloso e ha un'altissima considerazione di sé. Da questo punto di vista assomiglia a nostro padre, credo non andresti d'accordo nemmeno con lui. È un chirurgo brillante, mai viste mani più ferme e più sangue freddo, in una sala operatoria è il migliore. Fuori però è una persona eccentrica ed espansiva, non si preoccupa minimamente di mettere a disagio gli altri con la sua personalità, ama le stanze affollate e le cose costose».

In quelle settimane si sono visti per qualche ora, durante la pausa pranzo o alla sera, e hanno parlano anche di argomenti meno dolorosi, si sono raccontati aneddoti divertenti (Will soprattutto) e si sono scambiati opinioni.

Fuori dalla finestra la neve continua a vorticare furiosamente e Nico ha il tempo di pensare anche ad Hazel che continua ad incoraggiarlo ad aprirsi di più, a lasciarsi andare senza paura di farsi male e che segue i suoi stessi consigli; più di una volta l'ha vista lasciare in anticipo l'ufficio ed è certo che duecento metri più in basso c'è sempre stato Frank Zhang ad attenderla.

Non conosce i dettagli della sua vita a New Orleans, non ne ha mai parlato molto, però sa che è stata difficile: nata da un flirt durato pochi giorni, figlia di un uomo che fino a pochi anni prima non l'ha mai riconosciuta e di una donna arrestata per frode, entrata a far parte suo malgrado di una famiglia ricca, potente e in lutto. Una volta gli ha accennato ad un amore di adolescenziale terminato con la prematura scomparsa del giovane di cui era innamorata, come se la morte perseguitasse i figli di Ade di Angelo, tutti, legittimi e illegittimi senza differenza.

Saperla felice suscita in lui un piacevole senso di leggerezza e serenità. Non ha ancora avuto modo di conoscere Frank Zhang, ma non dubita si tratti di una persona per bene: glielo ha assicurato Jason e si fida del suo parere e se anche l'amico non gli avesse detto nulla gli basta vedere come si illumina Hazel quando parla di quello che ormai è diventato il suo fidanzato.

 

( _18 dicembre_ )

«Hai deciso se vai?»

Qualche giorno prima, infatti, Will gli ha chiesto se, condizioni atmosferiche permettendo, fosse libero la sera del diciannove per andare al Metropolitan Opera House. Suo padre gli procura sempre i biglietti e a lui farebbe piacere se lo accompagnasse.

Nico sospetta che Hazel l'abbia chiamato solo per chiedergli quello e assicurarsi di una sua risposta affermativa.

«Non ancora» replica pesando la farina, versandola poi nella terrina insieme agli altri ingredienti e mescolando «L'opera lirica non è esattamente il mio genere e solo in questi ultimi tre giorni è caduta tanta neve quanto quella dell'inverno scorso. La tempesta di ieri ha lasciato metà Manhattan senza corrente. Percy è rimasto bloccato in metropolitana per quasi tre ore».

«Sì, ma tu ci vai per la compagnia, no?» ribatte lei senza lasciarsi scoraggiare dalla sua risposta «I disagi maggiori sono stati nel Queens, già oggi qui a Manhattan la maggior parte delle strade erano percorribili. Non dare per scontato che lo spettacolo di domani sera venga cancellato. È un'occasione per stare insieme e conoscervi meglio, non lasciartela sfuggire. Inoltre Anna Bolena è davvero piacevole».

«E tu come lo sai?» le chiede iniziando versare l'impasto sulla padella per cucinarsi i pancakes. Nonostante nessuno si fidi della sua cucina (e non ha ancora ben chiaro perché), non se la cava male ai fornelli. In fondo è dai tempi del college che vive da solo e non si nutre più di cibo spazzatura da molti anni.

«L'ho visto la settimana scorsa con Frank» rivela e Nico è certo che dall'altra parte del ricevitore sua sorella sia arrossita.

 

( _19 dicembre_ )

Alla fine ha accettato; si è recato al concerto di una band underground, perché non andare a teatro?

Contro ogni aspettativa lo spettacolo non è stato cancellato, quel giorno infatti oltre ad una nevicata di prima mattina non ci sono state altre precipitazioni, e Will è riuscito a trovare qualcuno che lo sostituisse («Ho in arretrato così tante ferie e così tanti favori, che non è stato difficile»).

Jules-Albert accosta davanti l'ingresso nello stesso momento in cui il medico attraversa la strada ed entrano insieme. Lasciano i cappotti e le sciarpe agli addetti guardarobieri e senza fretta raggiungono i loro posti. La sala si riempie lentamente nonostante alcune poltrone rimangano vuote e nell'attesa Will gli parla dello spettacolo, composto nel 1830 e rappresentato per la prima volta a Milano.

Prima che le luci vengano abbassate e poi spente, Nico nota che l'uomo al suo fianco sta davvero bene nel completo nero scelto per quella serata e concentrarsi sull'opera lirica risulta un po' più complicato del previsto sapendolo così vicino, ma si sforza di seguire il libretto.

«Ammetto che Anna Bolena è stato più piacevole di quanto pensassi» commenta tre ore e mezza dopo mentre escono dalla sala, riconoscendo che le performance di Sondra Radvanosky e Ildar Abdrazakov valgono la pena di assistere allo spettacolo «La prossima volta però lascia scegliere a me».

Will annuisce distratto, non lo sta ascoltando. Si guarda attorno con aria assorta, quasi nervosa e Nico non riesce ad immaginare a cosa stia pensando. A volte è così difficile capirlo e mentre si interroga se anche per l'altro valga la stessa cosa si distrae, così quando l'uomo lo afferra bruscamente per un braccio viene colto completamente di sorpresa.

L'istante successivo si ritrova contro il muro di un corridoio secondario, con la bocca di Will premuta contro la propria; non è sicuro di come sia accaduto e sinceramente nemmeno gli interessa. Dopo i primi secondi di confusione, infatti, allunga le mani sulle sue spalle, le fa scivolare oltre il colletto della camicia e le porta tra i capelli biondi, mentre dischiude le labbra e accoglie la lingua dell'uomo.

«Il mio appartamento è vicino» gli dice quando si allontana e Nico non ha nulla da obiettare. Annuisce e dopo un ultimo, rapido bacio si avviano all'uscita per recuperare i cappotti.

All'esterno l'aria è fredda e la temperatura deve essere calata nuovamente, ma sui marciapiedi ci sono diversi passanti che non sembrano curarsene e sulle strade i taxi continuano a correre con le catene o le gomme da neve.

Segue Will tra le strade di Hell's Kitchen, considerando distrattamente che è la prima volta che si trova a percorrerle, non ricorda infatti di esserci mai passato con Jules-Albert. Il quartiere è illuminato a giorno, lampioni e insegne relegano l'oscurità della notte nei vicoli secondari. Passano davanti ad alcuni ristoranti con passo svelto, superano un cinema e diversi locali dalle insegne sgargianti e infine, dopo nemmeno dieci minuti, si fermano davanti ad un palazzo in mattoni il tempo necessario per aprire il portone.

L'ascensore non è molto spazioso, i loro corpi si sfiorano e i loro sguardi si cercano con impazienza e un po' di imbarazzo. Nico trova quell'attesa quasi logorante e si sporge per annullare le distanze proprio quando le porte si aprono su un pianerottolo buio fatta eccezione per una finestra da cui proviene la luce giallastra di un'insegna.

«Cosa c'è?» gli chiede l'altro raggiungendo la porta del proprio appartamento. Le chiavi cozzano tra loro mentre la serratura scatta: l'attesa sembra finalmente giunta al suo termine e Nico non ha voglia di pensare a nulla che non siano loro due in un letto.

«Niente» replica rapidamente avvicinandosi «Mi sono ricordato che quando ero piccolo leggevo il fumetto di un supereroe che vigilava su Hell's Kitchen».

«Daredevil» ribatte Will, baciandolo e attirandolo all'interno dell'appartamento.

 

( _20 dicembre_ )

Si sveglia quando la porta di ingresso si apre (o si chiude), ma resta con gli occhi chiusi ancora un po’, cercando di trattenere il sonno e in ogni caso beandosi del tepore delle coperte. Non gli occorre allungare la mano o voltarsi per sapere che Will non è a letto con lui e la cosa non lo disturba, è a conoscenza delle abitudini mattiniere dell'altro anche quando non deve lavorare. Per quanto lo riguarda, medita di restare sotto il piumone ancora un po' e godersi così quella domenica mattina.

La voce di un uomo, però, risale dalla tromba della stretta scala a chiocciola bianca e gli fa cambiare idea. Realizza infatti che c’è qualcun altro nell’appartamento, qualcuno che Will sembra conoscere perché ci sta conversando. Sono al piano di sotto lo sente chiaramente dire «Parla piano, sta ancora dormendo».

Mentre cerca i propri vestiti tende l’orecchio, ma lo sconosciuto ha abbassato il tono di voce e sente a mala pena dei bisbigli, dei rumori di passi e di cose che vengono spostate.

Quando alla fine li raggiunge, trova Will su uno sgabello davanti il bancone della cucina. Indossa un maglione rosso e dei pantaloni della tuta grigi e sta porgendo una tazza, mentre un’altra, uguale, è appoggiata accanto al computer. Rimane per qualche secondo fermo sulla soglia ad osservare l’uomo con cui ha trascorso la notte ed è in quella posizione che lo sconosciuto lo nota.

«Ti sei svegliato» gli dice con naturalezza, come se lo conoscesse e nello stesso momento Will si volta e lo accoglie con uno sguardo che rischia di farlo arrossire. Non perché sia carico di malizia o sottintesi, ma proprio perché, al contrario, è limpido e caldo. Sembra dirgli _buongiorno_ e farlo con la stessa intimità che potrebbe usare una coppia che si conosce da molto tempo.

«Io sono Chris» aggiunge l’uomo e Nico silenziosamente lo ringrazia per questo «Rodriguez. Il fratello di Cecil».

_Il fratello di Cecil_. Prova a fare mente locale, ma non ricorda che l’altro lo abbia mai nominato. È anche vero che Cecil parla così tanto e così velocemente che potrebbe essersi perso l’informazione.

«Il marito di Clarisse» precisa il padrone di casa e qualcosa, nella mente di Nico, scatta. _Il marito di Clarisse_. Ecco, di questo invece si ricorda.

«È qui perché a causa del maltempo internet nel suo quartiere non funziona e oggi è la vigilia. Clarisse si connetterà a momenti. Ti abbiamo svegliato? Scusaci» continua Will «Vuoi una tazza? Dovrebbe essere rimasto del caffè».

Mentre Nico si serve da solo, leggermente disorientato dalla naturalezza dell'altro, lo schermo del computer si riempie di pixel sgranati che trasmettono dapprima l’interno di una grande tenda verde militare e poi il volto di una donna abbronzata che guarda in cagnesco la telecamera.

I tre iniziano a parlarsi come se a dividerli non ci fosse un oceano e si sentissero tutti i giorni e lui li osserva appoggiato al lavello, sorseggiando il caffè. Clarisse ha la stessa aria gentile di un pitbull in procinto di attaccarti e sembra pronta ad attraversare lo schermo per poterti strangolare, ma Chris non se ne cura e le risponde a tono – anzi, a guardarlo meglio ha l’espressione di chi vorrebbe volentieri essere strozzato. Will invece ride e poi si volta.

«Che ci fai lì? Avanti, vieni».

La video chiamata è iniziata una manciata di minuti prima, ma giàgli sembra una cosa così intima che non se la sente di imporre la sua presenza. In fondo è un estraneo. Ma l’altro continua ad aspettare, guardandolo con i suoi luminosi occhi azzurri, e alla fine lo asseconda, portandosi alle sue spalle.

Clarisse sta discutendo con suo marito e quando compare sullo schermo non si interrompe, come se nemmeno lo avesse visto. Nico è però certo del contrario. Nonostante i pixel sgranati ha colto qualcosa nello sguardo della donna, come se lo stesse valutando, e nonostante non gli abbia rivolto neppure un cenno di saluto, in qualche modo sente di essere stato accettato.

«Michael?» chiede ad un certo punto Will e mentre attendono la risposta la sua mano si muove da sola e si posa sulla spalla del medico. Non sa nemmeno lui perché lo ha fatto, non è un amante del contatto fisico, ma l’uomo gradisce e la copre con la sua.

«È ancora in missione» replica Clarisse e non aggiunge _sono sicura che sta bene_ o _vedrai che torna, non ti preoccupare_. Ma lo sguardo che rivolge all’amico infonde sicurezza.

 

( _21 dicembre_ )

Mancano quattro giorni a Natale, Chione tiene ancora nella sua morsa di gelo l'intera città e loro stanno prendendo un caffè insieme quando Gaio Vitale, un vecchio conoscente, lo nota e si avvicina con aria gioviale.

«Nico Di Angelo!» si sente salutare mentre l'anziano signore gli stringe con energia la mano.

Nico è allo stesso tempo seccato e sollevato per l'interruzione. Da un po', infatti, sente di dover definire il suo rapporto con Will e alla luce di ciò che è accaduto nel weekend la cosa è senza dubbio urgente, per questo la pausa del medico gli è sembrato il momento migliore per affrontare l'argomento. La sola idea, però, di parlare dei suoi sentimenti gli fa venire l'orticaria, senza contare che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dire. Inoltre (ed è difficile ammetterlo) teme ciò che Will possa rispondergli. Lo conosce solo da un mese eppure è entrato così facilmente nella sua vita che lo spaventa sia l'idea che ci rimanga sia che se ne vada.

«Gaio Vitale» saluta a sua volta e poi procede laconico con le presentazioni. Non appena, però, termina quella di Will si chiede se non avrebbe dovutoaggiungere qualcosa, come _è_ _il mio fidanzato_ o _ci stiamo frequentando_ , ma Vitale non gli lascia il tempo di preoccuparsi perché si lancia nel resoconto non richiesto della sua vita da quando ha appeso il camice e si è ritirato e poi si informa della sua famiglia.

«Tuo padre come sta? E tua madre? E tua nonna? E quella adorabile fanciulla, come si chiama... sì, Hazel. Hazel come sta?»

Rapidamente gli riferisce che tutti i suoi parenti godono di ottima salute, ma si lascia scappare che sua sorella è a Vancouver con il suo fidanzato, Frank Zhang, e Vitale coglie l'occasione per informarsi del Canada e di come invece trascorrerà lui le vacanze. Senza alcun potere sulla conversazione, Nico si ritrova ad ammettere che non ha nulla in programma e a raccontargli alcuni degli itinerari che Hazel ha in programma di compiere, come l'escursione in elicottero fino alle isole Madeleine per vedere le foche.

Quando finalmente riesce a chiudere la conversazione e a salutare Vitale, la pausa di Will è ormai conclusa e lui non è riuscito a porgli la grande domanda («Cosa siamo?»); ne è ovviamente contrariato, ma allo stesso tempo anche sollevato dato che di fronte alle cose importanti ha la tendenza a scappare.

«Perdonami» si scusa mentre lo riaccompagna in ospedale. L'uomo però non sembra turbato o dispiaciuto e sospetta anzi che abbia apprezzato sentirlo parlare così tanto dal momento che solitamente è molto più parco di informazioni che riguardano se stesso o la sua famiglia.

Quando l'entrata del New York Presbytherian Hospital si staglia davanti a loro, Nico si ritrova improvvisamente in imbarazzo perché non sa come salutare l'altro. Due notti fa sono andati a letto insieme e il giorno precedente, prima di lasciare l'appartamento di Will, si sono dati un veloce bacio a stampo sulla soglia, ma da allora non c'è stato altro. Una volta lasciate le mura dell'appartamento a Hell's Kitchen il loro rapporto è tornato a com'era qualche giorno prima anche se in realtà è cambiato tutto.

Will, che è sempre attento ai dettagli, sembra rendersene conto. Nico lo capisce dallo sguardo che gli rivolge e capisce anche che non è l'unico ad essere a disagio; le spalle dell'uomo, infatti, sono rigide e inaspettatamente prova l'impulso di appoggiarvi le mani. Non è sicuro di come, ma sa che se lo facesse i muscoli dell'altro si rilasserebbero.

«Jules-Albert sarà qui a momenti e i pazienti ti aspettano» gli dice, rompendo l'imbarazzante silenzio che si è creato, e poi aggiunge con tono un po' incerto «Ci sentiamo».

Will annuisce e sta raggiungendo l'ingresso quando si ferma e si volta.

«Se veramente non hai nulla in programma potresti venire a casa con me. Anche a San Diego ci sono le foche».

 

Mentre Jules-Albert lo porta in ufficio, Nico ripensa all'invito di Will.

Non può negare che gli faccia piacere, molto piacere. Superata la sorpresa iniziale, infatti, è felice di sapere che l'uomo vorrebbe trascorrere le festività con lui. Non che la sua famiglia non voglia passare il Natale con lui, ma da quando Bianca è morta è tutto più difficile. Stareda solo, invece, è facile; così facile che è stato lui per primo a rifiutare gli inviti fino a quando hanno smesso di arrivare. La consapevolezza, però, che qualcuno desideri la sua compagnia gli diffonde nel petto un piacevole calore; è una sensazione che non provava da tempo, tanto da dimenticarsi quanto fosse bella.

Tuttavia a mente fredda l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che Will si sia totalmente ammattito. Cosa contava di fare rivolgendogli così a cuor leggero un simile invito e andandosene il secondo dopo?

Trascorrere il Natale a casa sua, a San Diego, è un passo importante, è una cosa intima, è una da cosa da _fidanzati_ e al momento non sa nemmeno che cosa sono.

«Signore, tutto bene?» gli chiede l'autista, osservandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore.

«Sì, sì» risponde distrattamente e poi torna a rivolgersi all'uomo «Jules-Albert, hai programmi per questo Natale?»

«Nessuno signore, sono a sua completa disposizione».

_Come per gli ultimi venti Natali_ , considera Nico con una nota di amarezza mentre le strade ancora innevate di Manhattan scorrono dietro il finestrino. Nonostante il freddo, i marciapiedi sono pieni di persone: cittadini che si muovono per lavoro ma soprattutto turisti. Coppie, comitive, famiglie che osservano e fotografano e scoprono Manhattan. Tra la folla ci sono anche alcuni Babbi Natali e la consapevolezza di aver vissuto altri dodici mesi lo colpisce all'improvviso – stranamente senza fargli troppo male.

Con quello che si sta chiudendo, fanno tre anni dalla morte di Bianca. Tre anni in cui ha negato la sua scomparsa, in cui si è arrabbiato (con tutti e con nessuno, ma soprattutto con Bianca per averlo lasciato) e ha continuato a rifiutare una realtà in cui sua sorella non è più presente. In cui ha messo da parte i propri sogni e le proprie ambizioni _e si è reso infelice da solo_.

In quel preciso momento, invece, mentre Midtown lo accoglie con il suo traffico, le luci e le decorazioni e i suoi uffici, Nico si sente leggero e ha il sospetto che quella strana forza che insiste per distendergli la fronte e rissargli le spalle sia proprio felicità.

Per la prima volta dalla morte di Bianca, Nico è felice e, realizza, lo è da settimane, solo che non ha mai voluto ammetterlo.

Certo, sta ancora svolgendo un lavoro che non gli interessa (e per il quale, tra l'altro, non è minimamente portato), ma non è più solo – non lo è mai stato. Ha Reyna e ha Jason, che è sempre stato un buon amico e che anni prima lo ha sostenuto e incoraggiato a fare coming out. Ha Percy. Ma soprattutto ha Hazel, che è anche lei sua sorella e che gli vuole bene e si preoccupa per lui, e ora ha Will.

Will che non sopporta il freddo e detesta andare a caccia con suo padre («Ogni anno è la stessa storia: sa che non mi piace, che non sono capace, che ho una pessima mira, ma lui riesce ad averla vinta e mi ritrovo in un bosco con fucile a rendermi ridicolo»), che straparla quando è nervoso, che lo bacia in un corridoio del Metropolitan Opera House e che con naturalezza lo invita a trascorrere le vacanze in California.

Detesta la sua spontaneità, il suo essere così affabile e anche così testardo, la facilità con cui riesce ad entrare nella vita delle persone (nella sua) e l'aria spensierata con cui affronta le giornate. E allo stesso tempo gli piace proprio per questo, per il suo essere così solare e completamente diverso da lui – ma poi non così tanto.

«Signore, siamo arrivati» gli fa notare l'autista. Fuori dal finestrino il GE Building si staglia maestoso contro il cielo plumbeo. Duecentocinquantanove metri di cemento, vetro e acciaio. Bianca era felice di lavorare lì. Hazel ne _è_ felice.

Lui preferisce le biblioteche e i musei, le aule universitarie e i siti archeologici, la polvere e la soddisfazione di uno scavo. Non è un manager, non gli interessa la Exxon Mobil, lavorare in un ufficio a più di duecento metri da terra non fa per lui.

È un archeologo, è uno studioso dell'Antica Grecia.

Osserva le persone in giacca e cravatta sotto i pesanti cappotti entrare ed uscire e non è quello il suo posto. Non lo è mai stato e fingere che lo fosse è stato un incredibile spreco di tempo.

«Jules-Albert, cambio di programma» annuncia «Ho bisogno di vedere mio padre. Il lunedì mattina è sempre allo Yale Club, se ci sbrighiamo lo troviamo ancora lì».

«Tutto bene, signore?»

«Mai stato meglio» replica, mentre la macchina si reimmette nel traffico.

 

Dopo aver parlato con Ade di Angelo come forse non ha mai fatto in ventotto anni di vita, Nico si fa nuovamente portare al New York Presbytherian Hospital e attende Will nell'atrio. L'uomo lo raggiunge poco dopo e mentre lo osserva avanzare, nota che il camice gli sta molto bene. Per quanto gli piacerebbe continuare a riflettere su quanto sia affascinante, mette da parte i propri pensieri e si concentra sul motivo per cui è lì.

«Quando mi hai chiesto di San Diego eri serio?» domanda prima che l'altro possa chiedergli per quale motivo lo ha chiamato.

L'espressione del medico, inizialmente preoccupata, si trasforma in una rilassata mentre gli risponde affermativamente.

«Ci vediamo il ventiquattro in aeroporto?»

«Il ventiquattro in aeroporto» conferma, rivolgendogli poi un cenno di saluto a cui l'uomo risponde con un bacio.

Il gesto di Will è così improvviso che Nico non ha il tempo di sottrarsi o di reagire in altro modo: il momento prima sta per andarsene e quello dopo ha la bocca dell'uomo premuta sulla propria.

Sono in ospedale e diverse persone li stanno guardando: normalmente quella manifestazione di affetto in un luogo pubblico lo metterebbe profondamente a disagio, tuttavia quel bacio è esattamente ciò che vuole. Lo realizza mentre le labbra di Will indugiano ancora per qualche secondo sulle proprie e quando si allontana quasi gli dispiace che il contatto sia già finito.

«Porta almeno un costume» gli dice il medico prima di tornare al suo reparto.

 

( _24 dicembre_ )

«Starà bene?» domanda Will, osservando la Bentley procedere verso l'uscita «L'ho visto abbattuto».

«Dici?» replica Nico prendendo la propria valigia «È il primo Natale che trascorrerà senza di me da tre. Deve solo riabituarsi, ma poi starà bene».

Alle sue spalle l’aeroporto John F. Kennedy è una struttura enorme e bianca, gremita di persone. Per più di un istante è tentato di richiamare Jules-Albert e farsi portare all'aereo privato di suo padre, ma alla fine si decide ad entrare stando ben attento a non incrociare il suo cammino con quello di altri.

«E tu? Tu starai bene?» gli chiede Will schivando una famiglia di turisti. È una domanda innocua eppure Nico si sente investire da un'ondata di calore.

Non gli occorre guardarsi per sapere che i suoi zigomi (traditori) hanno assunto una sfumatura rosata e si volta con la scusa di dover controllare il tabellone delle partenze.

«Sì, che domande fai?» replica con un tono più burbero di quanto volesse e per un istante teme di essere stato troppo duro e di averlo offeso. Ma anche se gli sta dando le spalle, lo _sente_ sorridere e di riflesso gli angoli della sua bocca curvano verso l'alto.

«Da questa parte, Nico» dice subito dopo, sfiorandogli il gomito. Ancora una volta la naturalezza di Will ha il potere di spiazzarlo e riscaldarlo allo stesso tempo. Da che ha memoria, sono veramente poche le persone che si trovano a loro agio in sua presenza e che sanno come prenderlo. Bianca era una di queste; Reyna, Jason e Hazel lo sono diventate. Percy ci sta ancora lavorando e i suoi genitori sono, beh, sono i suoi genitori: Persefone è come la figlia che ha perso e Ade sotto certi aspetti è troppo simile a lui.

Will fino a poche settimane prima era un estraneo, uno sconosciuto come tanti altri incrociato a Manhattan e destinato a perdersi tra gli oltre otto milioni di abitanti della città. Ora invece è al suo fianco e sembra trovarsi bene lì dov'è. Gli sorride, gli racconta aneddoti, lo bacia, lo sfiora, lo ascolta, a volte lo contraddice, altre lo prende in giro e Nico è disorientato dalla spontaneità di tutto ciò e anche un po' spaventato. Gli occasionali amanti avuti in passato non sono mai durati, non sa come si faccia a portare avanti una relazione, a vivere una vita in due. Teme di restare ferito, come sempre, di essere lasciato e allo stesso tempo, per la prima volta, teme di ferire, di lasciare, di rovinare tutto.

Lo osserva, a pochi passi di distanza, rispondere gentilmente e con pazienza alle domande di una signora che non è mai stata in quell’aeroporto. È bello e non si tratta solo dei capelli biondi che si arricciano sulle punte, degli occhi blu, dei lineamenti regolari o del fisico atletico. È bello per la sua natura spontanea e solare, per l'attenzione che presta ad ogni cosa e ad ogni persona, per la luce che brilla nel suo sguardo quando parla di argomento che lo appassiona, per tutto un insieme di gesti, sorrisi e altre piccole cose che fa senza accorgersene ma che lo fanno stare bene.

Mentre ripensa a come le sue giornate siano cambiate da quando lo ha conosciuto, lo vede salutare la signora come se la conoscesse e poi voltarsi verso di lui con un sorriso di scuse per essersi fermato.

«Andiamo?»

«Andiamo» replica e considera che sì, la presenza di Will nella sua vita lo rende inquieto perché non sa come comportarsi, ma ciò che prevale, alla fine, è la felicità.

 

( _25 dicembre_ )

«Pronto? Nico? Cos'è questo rumore?» domanda sua sorella dall'altra parte della linea, a più di duemilacinquecento chilometri da dove si trova lui «Sono onde? Onde e gabbiani? Sei veramente andato a San Diego!»

Dal tono di voce si capisce chiaramente che Hazel è stupita e che non si aspettava di trovarlo in California. Nemmeno lui se lo aspettava ad essere sinceri. È stato tutto così rapido e impulsivo che gli sembra quasi un sogno.

«Sì» replica e le sue parole suonano strane perfino a lui «Will mi sta ospitando nella sua casa a la Jolla, che è praticamente sulla spiaggia».

«Non so cosa dire, è tutto così nuovo e bello, perché è bello, vero? Sei felice?»

«Sì» risponde «Sono felice».

È la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, realizza mentre segue con lo sguardo Will – sta portando le ultime sedie in giardino e quando si accorge di essere osservato gli sorride.

«Ecco, questa è l'unica cosa che conta. So che non ti piace il contatto fisico, ma in questo momento ti abbraccerei» continua Hazel e dalla voce sente che è a sua volta sinceramente felice.

«Suppongo che io ricambierei» le concede.

«Sul serio?»

«È Natale» replica «Anche se qui sembra di essere in estate».

«A proposito, grazie mille per il regalo».

«Lo sai già?»

«So cosa? È arrivato qualche ora fa» replica lei e poi aggiunge «Nico, ti sei per caso dimenticato di avermi riservato un pacchetto vacanze in Perù per due?»

«Cosa? No, certo che no» nega e non sta mentendo. Ha acquistato il pacchetto ancora tre mesi prima e ricorda di averlo fatto. Quando però Hazel ha accennato al regalo ha pensato ad un'altra cosa e ora si rende conto che forse sua sorella dovrà attendere per andare a Lima.

«Temo che il Perù dovrà aspettare» aggiunge e non era così che si aspettava di dirglielo, ma ormai se ne è presentata l'occasione e decide di coglierla «Prima di partire ho firmato alcune carte e mi sono dimesso. Ho rinunciato alle quote azionarie di Bianca che ora sono tue».

Per alcuni secondi Hazel non dice nulla e poi domanda «Sei serio?»

«Sì. Torno agli scavi archeologici».

«Io...io... Ade lo sa?»

«Nostro padre ne è al corrente e conviene che è la soluzione migliore. Ti sei laureata alla London School of Economics, hai le competenze richieste e ti piace ciò che fai. Io non potrei mai ricoprire il ruolo di Bianca, tu, al contrario, sarai un fantastico amministratore delegato».

«Sono senza parole, veramente».

«Congratulazioni Hazel, stai per diventare una delle donne più ricche e potenti sulla faccia della terra».

«E tu? Tu starai bene?»

È la seconda persona nel giro di pochi giorni a porgli quella domanda.

«Scherzi? Starò benissimo» replica e non ha dubbi a riguardo. Tornare alla sua vecchia occupazione è la cosa migliore che possa fare per se stesso e per la Exxon Mobil. Gli dispiace solamente non aver preso quella decisione prima, ma, come gli ha fatto notare Will, i tempi allora non erano ancora maturi e sa che ha ragione. Non avrebbe mai potuto continuare i suoi studi e le sue ricerche con il fantasma di Bianca a tormentare le sue giornate, sarebbe stato ugualmente infelice e forse sarebbe addirittura arrivato a detestare l'archeologia – e questo sarebbe stato decisamente peggio.

«Ora ti lascio, il pranzo è pronto» aggiunge subito dopo, perché Will gli ha fatto cenno di raggiungerlo e non è educato che la famiglia Solace attenda lui per iniziare a mangiare. Quello che doveva riferire a sua sorella, lo ha riferito e dei dettagli ne parlerà con il padre quando tornerà dal Canada.

«Buon Natale, Nico».

«Buon Natale, Hazel».


End file.
